El Guardian Ciego
by Kamalth
Summary: Naruto es tomado bajo la proteccion del clan y nominado como el guardian de la heredera del mismo,Hinata Hyuuga.Pero un giro en su destino le enseña que la vida quita como da las cosas y ahora demostrara que tiene lo unico que se necesita,agallas...
1. Naruto Hyuuga

El guardian ciego

**El guardian ciego**

Ruinas,por donde uno mirase eso era lo único que podía ver,no solo en los edificios sino en los corazones de la gente alrededor,hoy,octubre 10,el Kyuubi había atacado y casi destruido por completo Konoha,la aldea shinobi mas poderosa de las cinco naciones elementales,de no ser por el Yondaime Hokage,que lo detuvo sacrificando su propia vida miles mas se hubieran perdido,lamentablemente una vida mas estaba en peligro…

"Debemos matarlo ahora que esta tan debil,si no el sacrificio de nuestro Hokage abra sido en vano!!"-Grito una voz desde la multitud

Una vida que no mas de una horas habia visto por primera vez la luz del día y ya tenia el peso de uno de los destinos mas crueles

"Si,esa bestia merece morir!"-Grito una mas y todos los presentes lo apoyaron

Hoy,octubre 10 Naruto Uzumaki llego al mundo

"Silencio!"-menos el único que podía hacer algo al respecto,el Sandaime Hokage Hotaru Sarutobi

Hoy octubre 10,el Kyuubi ataco Konoha y en un valiente intento el Yondaime Hokage se sacrifico para hacer lo unico que salvaria a la aldea escondida entre las hojas,sellar al bijuu en el único recipiente capaz de contenerlo,su recién nacido pequeño,Naruto Uzumaki

0000000000000000

El consejo de la aldea de Konoha se compone de 3 tipos de jerarquías,los mercantes,cuya opinión es mas que nada una sugerencia,los lideres de los actuales clanes de Konoha,cuyas opiniones era mejor escuchar,y por ultimo,los ancianos,los miembros mas viejos de Konoha,sobrevivientes de cientos de batallas para llegar a una avanzada edad de sabiduría,logro poco comun conociendo su oficio y cuya opinión era probablemente la mas influyente de todo el consejo…

Por desgracia…

"Konoha a quedado devastada por el ataque,la opcion mas viable es convertirlo en un arma, yo mismo lo entrenare,con su poder podremos defender Konoha de la manera mas eficaz"-Danzo,el ´viejo halcón de guerra´ como se le solia conocer fuera de las reuniones,siempre con el ojo puesto en su nueva presa.

"Defender Konoha no implica atacar a las demas naciones Danzo y no,en niño no se convertira en ningun arma bajo ninguna circunstancia,el ultimo deseo del Yondaime fue que el niño fuera visto como un heroe y sera respetado"-Respondio Sarutobi completamente calmado,pero con una mirada firme en los ojos…hay del que lo contradijera

"Debemos matarlo antes de que el Kyuubi decida hacernoslo a nosotros!"

"Como puedes decir eso es solo un bebe!"

"Tiene razon,es una criatura inocente!"

"No se dejen engañar,solo trata de engañarnos para poder matarnos a todos!"

Sarutobi suspiro observando al consejo,sobretodo a los lideres de los clanes,el ya sabia lo que sus viejos compañeros de generacion acordarian con Danzo,pero ni aun muerto lo iba a permitir,asi que sus esperanzas recidian en los jóvenes lideres, Fugaku Uchiha,lider los Uchiha estaba completamente derterminado a matar a la pobre criatura y siendo uno de los clanes mas poderosos eso eran malas noticias para Naruto

Afortunadamente los otros clanes mostraban su apoyo al pequeño,mientras que los demas se mostraban neutrales,todos tomaban lados,expepto uno…

"Hiashi,podrias darnos tu opinión?"-Finalmente hablo el hokage,y todos voltearon hacia el lider de los Hyuugas,el segundo clan mas poderoso de Konoha,a lado de los Uchiha

Hiashi estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos,su rostro que generalmente no mostraba mas que indiferencia dibujaba algo distinto que llamo la atencio de todos…tristeza…

Con un suspiro Hiashi finalmente aclaro sus pensamientos y decidio iniciar la segunda especialidad de su clan,convencimiento

"Este niño…debe vivir,y debe ser protegido a toda costa"-Dijo sereno y firme

"¿Y por que deberia hacerlo?,¿que argumentos tienes para respaldar eso?"-Respondio casi inmediatamente Fugaku ante la declaracion de su rival

"Por las siguientes razones,la primera es que no sabemos que podria pasar si tratamos de hacerle daño al niño,si bien el Kyuubi esta sellado,y repido **sellado** en el niño,no sabemos que podria hacer con tal de seguir con vida,podria bien no solo matar al niño,sino a todos nosotros si de alguna manera alteramos el sello"

Ante esto todos los presentes palidecieron,nadie habia pensado en eso

"La segunda es,como ya dijo el miembro Danzo,Konoha esta sumamente debilitada y necesita cuantos ninjas en servicio tenga,asi que este niño podria ser el as oculto de nuestras fuerzas,pero al contrario de el no acuerdo en convertirlo en un arma,seria demaciado peligroso privar al niño de la interacción humana"

"Y la tercera…tengo fe en nuestro Yondaime Hokage…el nunca pediria que este pequeño fuera visto como un heroe si no fuera tal cosa"-con esto,Hiashi tomo un respiro…ahora la parte mas difícil…

"Hokage-sama,donde están los padres de este pequeño?"

Sarutobi observo a Hiashi por todo su discurso…algo parecía fuera de su lugar,el joven lider de los Hyuuga nunca fue una persona dispuesta a hacer nada sin recibir algo a cambio, asi que escogió bien sus palabras.

"Sus padres murieron durante el ataque del Kyuubi,es huerfano"

"Entonces yo,Hiashi Hyuuga,deseo adoptar a Naruto Uzumaki y ponerlo bajo la proteccion de los hyuuga"-Dijo Hiashi con una voz firme y fria y antes de que alguien mas pudiera cuestionarlo alzo la mano y hablo

"Tengo mis razones,razones sólidas para hacer esto.El clan Hyuuga es uno los mas fuertes de Konoha,asi que quien desee atacar al pequeño Naruto debera ser o muy poderoso o un verdadero idiota,ademas con el byakugan podremos vigilar el chakra del Kyuubi,de manera que estemos seguros de que la bestia no tome posesión del niño"

Los miembros del consejo comenzaron a murmurar,Hiashi tenia razon,y eso era lo que mas rabia le daba a Fugaku,pero bajo su mascara de indiferencia llego a una conclusión,Hiashi abra ganado esta batalla,pero la guerra seria de los Uchihas.

Sarutobi dio una calada a su pipa y observo a los miembros del consejo,no conseguiria nada mejor para Naruto aunque los condenara a todos a muerte…asi que con una ligera sonrisa respondio

"Asi sera entonces,Naruto Uzumaki sera conocido desde el dia de hoy como Naruto Hyuuga"

Hoy,octubre 10 Naruto Uzumaki vino al mundo,perdio a sus padres y probablemente la aceptación de la gente de Konoha,pero a cambio consiguió algo que alteraría por completo su destino,una nueva familia y un nuevo nombre que marcaría la historia,Naruto Hyuuga


	2. Deuda

Declaracion:

**Declaracion**:

Kamalth: Yo,Kamalth,por este medio declaro que no poseo ningún derecho sobre los temas de naruto…o el cereal…listo…ya me puedes desatar?

??: No hasta que cantes la de linda estrellita

Kamalth: …Es broma verdad?

??: …

Kamalth: No es broma --U

000000000000000

**Capitulo 2**

Al final de la reunión todos se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares,con excepción de Hiashi por petición del hokage.Ambos salieron directo a la oficina del hokage,sin hablar ni mirarse,ya tendrían tiempo para eso en la oficina…y vaya que tenían cosas que discutir

"Hiashi…no cuestione tu petición en frente del consejo ya que la seguridad de Naruto estaba en juego,pero no puedo evitar preguntarme el porque de esta,diste las razones de por que era una buena opcion que los hyuugas lo adoptaran,pero no dijiste por que TU querías adoptarlo"-Dijo el hokage ya sentado en la silla tras su escritorio,sosteniendo el pequeño bulto rubio envuelto en mantas que dormía pacíficamente

"Hokage-sama…es su hijo no es asi,me refiero…de Minato…"-respondio Hiashi con una voz suave

"Te diste cuenta…es sorprendente que de todo el consejo solo tu hayas notado el parecido…"-descubrió el rostro del pequeño bebe,mostrando la pequeña cabellera rubia y las 3 marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla

"El parecido es sorprendente y mas aun que nadie lo haya notado…esos tontos no pueden ver mas haya de su propio miedo…si Hiashi,este pequeño es el hijo de Minato Namikaze,nuestro Yondaime hokage"

"Si,se parece muchísimo…supongo que no será una adopción comun,no es así?"

"Asi es Hiashi…Naruto es el ultimo miembro del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki,por lo tanto cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad tendrá que tomar su posición como lider del clan y volver a fundar el clan Namikaze…"

"Bueno,tiene sentido…pero,porque lo presento como Uzumaki,la única Uzumaki aquí era Kushina-ch…san"

"Hiashi…Minato tenia muchos enemigos,tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea,por lo tanto fue su plan ponerle el apellido de soltera de su madre para protegerlo,y que ella y el estuvieran seguros hasta que el cumpliera la mayoría de edad y hubiera aprendido las técnicas del clan Uzumaki,asi podría defenderse de sus enemigos y estudiar las técnicas de su padre…lamentablemente su madre murió al dar a luz…por ende,marque a Naruto como un huerfano,asi ningun clan trataría de sacar ventaja de el ni ponerlo de su lado…pero tu te diste cuenta…que harás Hiashi…?"

"Cuidarlo…es lo menos que le debo a ella…"

"Entiendo…entonces como entenderás no podrás adoptarle como tu hijo,ya que eso lo haría miembro del clan Hyuuga,asi como tampoco permitiré que se le coloque el sello del pájaro enjaulado…seria riesgoso que algún miembro de la rama principal tuviera tanto poder sobre el…"

"Entonces…co?"

"Tranquilo Hiashi,hay una forma, el asilo…"

"Entiendo…el asilo se aplica cuando el miembro de un clan no es capaz de defenderse asi mismo y su clan no puede apoyarlo,entonces otro clan tomara custodia de dicho miembro y lo protegerá hasta que sea capaz de defenderse,asi el incapacitado miembro gana protección y queda en deuda con el clan que lo protegió"

"Asi es y siendo que Naruto no puede conocer su herencia hasta que sea al menos chunnin servirá al clan hyuuga como cualquier miembro de la rama secundaria,solo que no tendrá el sello,ademas llevara el apellido Hyuuga para no levantar sospechas entre los demás miembros del consejo"

Hiashi miro un momento al niño en los brazos del hokage,tan pacifico que era difícil recordar que poseía a la bestia mas poderosa del mundo shinobi encerrada en su interior

"Creo que tengo una idea de cual será su misión"

Sarutobi arqueo una ceja,hacia apenas unas horas que el niño habia nacido,los miembros de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga no tenian deberes hasta los 3 años además de servir y proteger a la rama principal, y aun eso era raro…

"Y cual seria Hiashi?"

"Mi esposa Hanna esta embarazada y proxima a dar a luz,asi que eh decidido que Naruto sera el guardia personal de mi hijo…claro que será difícil por que será entrenado muy rigurosamente,pero estoy seguro que es la mejor opcion,ademas,asi tengo una excusa para mantenerlo alejado de los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga"-respondio Hiashi con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hotaru Sarutobi no era alguien fácil de sorprender…pero en un par de horas este chico no mucho mayor a su hijo había planeado una estrategia no solo para ganar un valioso aliado en forma del futuro líder de uno de los clanes mas prestigiosos y temidos de Konoha,sino que ya había resuelto el problema de su propio consejo,no pudo hacer mas que dar una calada a su pipa y mirarlo.

"Muy bien Hiashi,por formalidad tendrás que firmar los documentos de adopción,seran inválidos una vez que Naruto cumpla 18 o llegue a rango chunnin,lo que suceda primero…pero antes dejame advertirte,si algo le sucede mientras este bajo la protección de los Hyuuga te haré directamente responsable…esta claro?"

"Co-como el cristal hokage-sama"

"Bien,te lo encomiendo y te advierto,si se parece tanto a su padre como estoy pensando,sera mejor que siempre tengas un biberón a la mano"-dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa un tanto picara mientras le daba Naruto a Hiashi que solo logro confundirse ante el comentario del hokage

"Hai?...hokage-sama,debo retirarme,Hanna debe estar empezando a preocuparse"-sin mas,Hiashi se retiro dejando al hokage solo en su oficina

"Muy bien,ahora a enfrentar lo único mas terrible que el Kyuubi para cualquier hokage…papeleo…uhm?...petición para la apertura de una nueva tienda de armas shinobi…de hace un mes!?..."-Sarutobi llamo a su secretaria para que le trajera algo de café muy cargado y unos bocadillos….esta iba a ser una larga noche….

0000000000000000

Técnica asesesina: COMETARIOS DEL AUTOR!

Bien,este es mi primer intento de un fanfiction y el segundo capitulo del mismo,en el primero no puse la obvia declaración de que no soy duelo de Naruto así que pensé en algo para enmendarlo.

Asi que,que piensan de esto?

Es bueno?

Es malo?

Les gusta el cereal?

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios mientras sean constructivos y ahorrense los "Es malo y deberias irte al infierno" por que simplemente seran ignorados, fuera de eso agradezco a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para leer esto.

Además pido su ayuda,busco una pagina que me permita traducir español a japonés y no en kanjis,ya que no les entiendo XD

Sin mas que decir,hasta la proxima amigos!


	3. Planes para el futuro

Declaración:

**Declaración:**

Kamalth sujeta una sierra eléctrica completamente ensangrentada,al igual que el largo overol que usa

Kamalth: Y es por eso que nunca debes pedirme cantar brilla brilla estrellita otra vez,on nn?

Oh,hay estan,solo para recordarles que no soy dueño de Naruto o del cereal…aunque ya estoy tomando cartas en el asunto ahora….donde me quede?...

Enciende la motosierra

Kamalth: A si…ya me acorde

000000000000000

**Capitulo 3**

"Una vez mas!"-Grito Fugaku

Un pequeño de a lo mucho 3 años yacía en el suelo,tratando de recuperar el aliento,multiples moretones y raspones se lograban ver a lo largo de su cuerpo y sangre escurriendo por su boca,pero con algunos quejidos de dolor logro ponerse de pie y tomo la forma del taijitsu de su familia,el puño interceptor,cargo directamente hacia Fugaku solo para ser repelido con una fuerte petada en el estomago

"Es inútil…tu debil cuerpo ya no da para mas…ve a tomar una ducha y a comer,continuaremos al anochecer"- Y sin siquiera ver como se retiraba Fugau dio media vuelta de vuelta a su hogar,la casa principal en el distrito Uchiha

"Fugaku…no crees que exiges mucho a Itachi…es apenas muy pequeño aun"

"No Asura…el tiene que ser el mejor,por que es un Uchiha,es su deber ser el mejor,y lo sera o morirá en el intento,de eso me encargo yo…"Contesto con un tono frio a su esposa para luego dirigirse directamente a su habitación.

Asura miro con tristeza como su esposo se retiraba…era obvio que algo le molestaba,generalmente el era bueno con Itachi…estricto…pero tenia razones para serlo,después de todo Itachi era el heredero del clan Uchiha y debía destacar entre todos los de su generación…justo como su padre lo hizo

"Solo espero que no tengas que pasar por eso también…Sasuke-chan"-El bebe en sus brazos permacia dormido mientras ella lo seguía meciendo…

0000000000000000

Como fui tan descuidado…no debi permitir que Hiashi lo tomara…Debieron haber sido los Uchiha…después de todo quien mejor para contener al Kyuubi que nosotros…pero era demaciado arriesgado…´-Fugaku se sento en la cama y tomo la fotografia que estaba guardada en un cajón en su repisa,donde aparecian los lideres de cada uno de los grandes clanes de Konoha,no es que les tuviera algun apresio,pero le servia de recordatorio para saber que aun no era el mas fuerte…y como un mocoso sin clan pudo quitarle lo que era suyo…el titulo del Hokage…

Minato…asi que fuiste tan tonto como para sellar a la bestia en tu hijo…no me sorprende…después de todo siempre fuiste un idiota…si pudiera hacerme de ese niño…seria la carta a la supremacía de los Uchiha…pero no podía argumentar con Hiashi…hubiera estado bajo mucha vigilancia y eso es lo ultimo que necesito en estos momentos tan cruciales…por ahora tendre que vigilar el entrenamiento de Itachi y convertirlo en el arma mas poderosa de los Uchiha,ya después me las arreglare para hacerme del mocoso´-volvio a guardar la fotografia y se recosto en la cama

Konoha vera que el Kyuubi es nada comparado a la furia de Fugaku Uchiha…´

0000000000000000

Danzo observaba de pie el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas,con el ataque del Kyuubi muchos niños quedaron huerfanos y si bien la mayoria de ellos no eran optimos,el entrenamiento se encargaria de eliminar a los mas debiles,dejando solo a la elite,lo mejor de Konoha,sus ANBU raiz…

"3 y 4,quiero que mantengan vigilada la mansión Hyuuga,el niño kyuubi debe ser vigilado a toda hora,pero no se acerquen y permanescan fuera de vista,necesito tiempo para idear como hacerme de el"-Dijo sin siquiera voltear e inmediatamente 2 sombras salieron disparadas a su destino,la mansión Hyuuga

"No importa lo que piense Sarutobi…Konoha solo resurgirá de las cenizas a través de fuego y sangre…después de todo…de que sirve un ninja sin guerra?"-Y volvio la mirada al campo de entrenamiento…uno de los niños se habia caído y todos los demas fueron forzados a pasar por encima de el…después de todo…ese es su lugar,la basura va bajo los pues de los fuertes.

"Pronto Naruto…seras el shinobi mas poderoso que haya visto este mundo…y seras mi marioneta…"

0000000000000000

Hiashi permanecía sentado frente a los 4 ancianos que formaban el consejo Hyuuga…aun siendo el líder del clan los ancianos poseían aun un gran poder sobre el clan…suficiente como para hacerle permanecer allí a pesar de que tuviera en niño aun en sus brazos

"Hiashi…tomaste una decisión apresurada que afectara a todo el clan sin siquiera consultarnos al respecto,aun siendo el líder la cabeza no va a ningún lado si el cuerpo no responde"-Hablo uno de los ancianos

Traducción…no puedes hacer nada si nosotros no te damos permiso' "Ancianos del consejo,si bien es cierto que tome una decisión apresurada,lo hice solo por el bien del clan…no es un secreto que debido a nuestra ineficacia del 'golpe gentil' contra una criatura como el Kyuubi nos dejo completamente fuera de la batalla hemos perdido gran favor en Konoha,pero al mismo tiempo somos el clan que aun posee una cantidad considerable de miembros,asi que el cuidado de este niño no solo nos beneficiara políticamente ganando el favor del hokage,tambien tendremos a un miembro sumamente prometedor"-Contesto Hiashi mirando estoicamente a los ancianos del consejo,¿Por qué todos estaban cuestionándolo hoy?

Los ancianos observaron a Hiashi y al niño por un momento y uno de ellos activo su byakugan,cuando quedo satisfecho murmuraron entre si por unos instantes y tras un pesado silencio finalmente hablaron

"Muy bien Hiashi,hemos decidido pasar por alto tu negligencia al tomar esta decisión,sin embargo,ese niño será tu responsabilidad y sus acciones se verán reflejadas en ti,ahora esta junta se retira,nuestros huesos piden un breve descanso" –dijo uno de los ancianos mientras que todos los demás se levantaban pesadamente de sus cojines en el suelo para salir hacia las termas de la mansión

'Mas que ancianos parecen monos,cuando no estan en las termas estan dando sermones…tengo que ir a ver a Hanna…'-Un tiron en su cabello saco a Hiashi de sus pensamientos,al parecer el joven Naruto despertó y encontró interesante su cabello largo

"Sin duda seras una gran sorpresa para Hanna"

0000000000000000

Hanna Hyuuga se encontraba repartiendo algunos refrigerios a los trabajadores de la rama secundaria…aunque su estatus la hacia básicamente la 'reina' de los Hyuuga ella siempre detesto la separación que le daba dicho titulo,muchas de sus mejores amigas eran miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia,incluida la ya fallecida madre de Neji,su pequeño sobrino.

Cuando finalmente termino paso a sentarse en su amado jardín, ella lo había cultivado y cuidado desde que era una niña y afortunadamente no sufrió daños debido al ataque,se sentó en una de las bancas de granito negro cuando vio a una figura acercarse

"Hiashi"-Dijo alzando la vista sin ponerse de pie

"Hanna,lamento la tardanza,hubo ciertas circunstancias que requirieron mi completa atención"- Contesto sentandose a su lado,cargando un curioso bulto en sus brazos

"Y que circunstancias serian esas como para que no pasaras a decirme que almenos estabas bien,estaba muy preocupada"-dijo Hanna de un modo entre regaño y jugueteo

"Estas"-Sonrio Hiashi mientras desenvolvía a el bebe mas tierno que Hanna hubiera visto hasta ahora,con pequeñas marquitas como bigotes en sus mejillas,grandes y brillantes ojos azules y una cabellera rubia alborotada

Hanna de inmediato quito al niño de los brazos de su esposo y lo acomodo entre los suyos,meciéndolo y acariciándole la carita con el dedo,mientras que el pequeño sujetaba su dedo tratando de llevárselo a la boca

"Es adorable Hiashi,esas marquitas son de nacimiento?"

"Algo asi…este niño es el contenedor del Kyuubi"

Hanna lo miro sorprendido por un momento para luego volver a mirar al bebe en sus brazos,que bostezaba con sueño

"No importa…es demasiado tierno para ser algo malo…pero dime Hiashi…esto significa lo que estoy pensando?"

"No del todo,no podemos adoptarlo,pero vivira con nosotros…sera el guardian de nuestro bebe y llevara nuestro apellido hasta que sea mayor,su nombre es Naruto Hyuuga"

"Naruto Hyuuga?,uhm…me gusta como suena,tu y nuestro pequeño serán grandes amigos"-dijo alzando al pequeño mientras este reía ante los juegos de su madre adoptiva

"Y juntos llevaran al clan a una nueva era…de eso estoy seguro…"-Comento Hiashi mientras miraba a su pequeña familia

0000000000000000000000

Técnica asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR!

Bien,este es el tercer capitulo,espero les guste,por ahora no les dare muchos avanzes,pero los primeros capitulos seran intervalos entre nuestro rubio heroe y los demas hijos de los lideres de clanes,en cuanto a la linea de sangre que algunos ya me han preguntado,esta se presentara después,pudo sean pacientes,sin mas que decir dejen sus comentarios,que seran tomados en cuenta

Nos vemos nn


	4. Crianza y pequeños problemas

Declaracion:

**Declaración:**

Por este medio declaro que Yo no soy dueño ni de Naruto ni del cereal,aunque ya tomo cartas en el asunto.

000000000000000

**Capitulo 4**

"Bueno será mejor entrar a la casa,juntos cuidaremos de este pequeño hasta que nuestro hijo nazca"-Hanna se levanto y emprendió camino hacia la mansión seguida por su esposo

"Que tan difícil puede ser?"

_2 meses después_

Hiashi se encontraba sentado a lado a mitad de la noche en el comedor,esperando a que una de las sirvientas trajera el **octavo** biberón para Naruto…Hiashi no paraba de preguntarse donde rayos ponía el niño tanta comida,bajo la mirada para ver al bebe sollozar por la comida que le hacia falta,suspiro y le acerco un mechón de su cabello,inmediatamente el bebe cambio de actitud y empezó a jalar el mechón y a reír

Hiashi sonrió y empezó a divagar en los recuerdos mientras esperaba a la sirvienta,en cuanto Naruto llego al hogar Hyuuga las cosas se volvieron mas agitadas,las mujeres tanto de la rama secundaria como de la principal inmediatamente se enamoraron del pequeño y peleaban constantemente por cargarlo,luego se dieron cuenta de su apetito,en 2 meses habia consumido suficiente leche como para dejar seca a una vaca…y eso fue lo menos sorprendente de todo,hacia una semana el niño había llorado sin parar durante horas,hasta que una sirvienta dejo que le chupara el dedo y al sentir una leve punzada se dio cuenta del motivo,el niño empezaba a dentar y colmillos ni mas ni menos…un bebe de 2 meses con colmillos suficientemente grandes como para sacar sangre de una mordida,los deseos de Hanna por amamantarlo cuando naciera su bebe murieron en ese momento.

Ademas,a los pocos días de la adopción de Naruto el hokage establecio una ley que prohibía a los adultos hablar o informar de cualquier forma sobre el kyuubi fuera de lo que dictarian los libros de texto,de esa forma las generaciones mas jóvenes no sabrían sobre su secreto,solo el hokage y el serian los únicos con derecho a revelarlo sin ser sentenciados a muerte.Ademas,el hokage lo solicito que le hiciera un reporte mensual sobre el estado de Naruto,al parecer las cantidades de comida que ingeria no le sorprendieron en los mas minimo,y cuando pregunto por que el simplemente contesto

"Por es igual a su padre"-Contesto bajando el sobrero de hokage

Sin embargo su reacción fue muy diferente cuando le menciono sobre los colmillos apenas ayer,el anciano palideció,pero tras decirle que no había trazas del chakra del Kyuubi en el pareció calmarse y después de unos minutos de atar cabos llegamos a la conclusión de que debía ser un sistema de defensa por parte del Kyuubi,dandole armas para defenderse en caso de necesitarlo,después de todo los zorros son reacios a morir.Esto hizo que nos los 2 se dieran cuenta de cuan afortunado habia sido Naruto al ser tomado por los Hyuugas,quien sabe que hubiera pasado de lo contrario,dentro del complejo Hyuuga estaria seguro de cualquier tonto que quisiera dañarlo

Pero eso no evito que los aldeanos lo intentaran,tratando de entrar en la mansión Hyuuga para atacarlo…solo para ser expulsados con severos moretones y contusiones por el 'golpe no tan gentil' de los guardias,claro que sin utilizar chakra los golpes no eran ni la mitad de efectivos de lo que deberían ser,pero igual les dejarían una fea marca por días.

Los aldeanos y los pocos shinobis que llegaban buscando venganza sobre Naruto no eran de cuidado…

Sin embargo…Fugaku si,habia apelado en el consejo por la custodia del bebe,alegando que el clan Uchiha era mas capaz de retener al Kyuubi en caso de que se liberara,afortunadamente el hokage remarco que el clan Uchiha aun tenia mucho trabajo por delante con la policia privada,asi que era mejor que siguiera con los Hyuuga

Danzo tampoco perdió oportunidades para remarcar lo importante que era que el niño se convirtiera en la línea de defensa para Konoha y el hokage no pudo estar mas de acuerdo,pero mato toda esperanza de Danzo remarcando que el niño seria un escudo y no un arma,como todo shinobi de la aldea de la hoja,asi que no seria uno de sus ANBUS raíz.

Ademas,lo mejor había pasado hace apenas unos dias,su esposa había dado a luz finalmente a su primera hija,aunque Hiashi estaba feliz por su pequeña,no podía evitar preocuparse,todos esperaban que fuera un niño para que pudiera ser el líder de los Hyuuga,que fuera una niña no cambiaba mucho el panorama,solo lo hacia mas difícil,por que todos esperarían aun mas de ella.

Al principio se preocupo por que Hanna fuera a perder por completo el interés en Naruto y pidiera que se lo diera a alguna miembro de la rama secundaria para ella poder cuidar todo el tiempo de Hinata,pero sus temores se fueron en cuanto ella pidió que Naruto conociera a su hermanita y protegida a partir de ese momento…y la verdad es que todos quedaron asombrados,Naruto la miro con sus grandes ojos azules e inmediatamente empezó a recorrer con su manita la carita de la bebe,Hanna tomo eso como un presagio de una buena amistad y pidió que ambos bebes durmieran con ella por esa noche.

La criada finalmente llego con el biberón e inmediatamente empezó a alimentar a Naruto,muy para el delite del menor,los minutos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que Naruto termino su botella,Hiashi lo acomodo en su hombro y cuando finalemente escucho el aire saliendo del bebe camino hasta su habitación,Hanna dormiria por unos días mas en el hospital de Konoha hasta recuperarse y regresaría con la bebe hasta que los medicos la liberaran,además la misión extendida de su hermano terminaría en una semana mas,asi podría empezar a planear el entrenamiento de Neji,ademas de que necesitaba discutir la cedula para Naruto,si iba a ser guardián de la 'princesa' Hyuuga tendría que ser el mejor o Neji tomaría el puesto,ya que si el niño tenia las habilidades de su padre seria un prodigio…

Esto llevo a Hiashi a pensar en los padres de Naruto…Minato habia sido un gran compañero durante la guerra contra Iwa,los miembros de su equipo rara vez salían lastimados y con la técnica del paso del dios del trueno que le dio su titulo del Flash amarillo de Konoha las batallas terminaban casi antes de empezar…

Y su madre…Kushina Uzumaki,la asesina escarlata…era alguien quien Hiashi conoció mejor de lo que la mayoría pensaba…

"Kushina-chan…"

000000000000000

Técnica asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

Saludos :3!

Bien,sigo esperando alguna pagina que me permita traducir textos del español al japonés, ya que la verdad yo no se mucho del idioma.

Fuera de eso no tengo mucho que decir por ahora,solo que disfruten el capitulo y hasta la próxima nn


	5. Maito Gai

Aclaración:

**Aclaración:**

Bueno,en caso de que hayan vivido bajo una piedra por los últimos 10 años yo no soy dueño de Naruto,Pero ya puse la demanda para hacerme dueño del cereal…Muahahahahahaha

00000000000000000000

_Tres años después_

Hizashi permanecía firme observando a sus 2 estudiantes entrenar la kata que les había ordenado hacer,mientras que el mayor mostraba pocas fallas en sus movimientos el menor aun le costaba trabajo los movimientos mas veloces,pero fuera de eso mostraba verdaderas promesas de mejora,quiza con los años sus bruscos movimientos serian reemplazados por los suaves deslizes del 'golpe gentil'

Aun le costaba creer que Hiashi le hubiera pedido entrenarlo en la ancestral técnica familiar y aun mas que lo fuera a nombrar guardián de la heredera de la rama principal,desde el principio pensó que ese seria el deber de Neji,pero sinceramente no podía discutir los argumentos de su hermano

_Flashback_

_Después de su larga misión en Iwa,Hizashi finalmente había regresado a su hogar y tras saludar a su pequeño y un breve descanso en sus habitaciones su hermano lo llamo al estudio_

"_Me llamo Hisashi-sama?"-pregunto desde la puerta con un tono ligeramente molesto por ver su descanso interrumpido_

"_Entra y cállate hermano,sabes que detesto que tu uses ese sufijo…"-Contesto su hermano,era obvio que era importante para usar ese tono_

"_Que pasa Hiashi?,algo te esta molestando o no hablarias asi"_

"_Hermano,tengo un favor que pedirte,necesito que entrenes alguien mas además de tu hijo"_

"_Uhm?,que yo recuerde no hay mas niños además de Neji y tu hijo estoy seguro que tu lo entrenaras"_

"_Hija,se llama Hinata y tienes razon,yo la entrenare,pero si hay un miembro del clan al cual quiero que entrenes,mi hijo adoptivo,Naruto Hyuuga,originalmente llamado Naruto Uzumaki"_

_Uzumaki?,me suena conocido…no será?"_

"_Si,es el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki,por lo que estoy seguro que ya dedujiste al padre"_

_La cara de Hizashi se ensombreció ligeramente,si el niño era hijo de Kushina el padre debía ser forzosamente Minato Namikaze,el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha,si bien la noticia de su muerte llego hasta Iwa no había ningún informe sobre Kushina o su hijo…ahora era obvia la razon,pero que su hermano hubiera adoptado al niño de ella le daba un tiron en su interior,el aun no dejaba ir el pasado…_

"_Hiashi…no crees que ya es hora de que la dejes ir?...Imagina lo que pasara cuando Hanna se entere…"_

"_Ella ya lo sabe…se sintió un poco mal,pero entendió mis razones y esta de acuerdo,hermano,no pido que lo entiendas,necesito hacer esto para que mis fantasmas finalmente me dejen descansar y cuidar a su hijo de un futuro incierto es la mejor forma de pagar mis pecados"_

_Hizashi suspiro…si esto era lo que se necesitaba para que su hermano soltara el pasado finalmente entonces.._

"_Esta bien Hiashi,te ayudare,pero que harás para que los ancianos lo dejen tranquilo?,aun sin saber su herencia querrán usarlo para sus propios fines"_

"_Ya eh pensado en eso,eh decidido que sera el guardian de mi hija cuando cumpla los 5 años,de esa forma protegeré a mi pequeña y a Naruto al mismo tiempo"_

"_Bien,eso deberia funcionar,solo espero que tenga las energías de su madre,por que las va a necesitar"_

"_Oh hermano…no tienes idea…"_

_Fin del Flashback_

"Una vez mas y Naruto ya te dije que dobles mas la rudilla y extiendas el brazo,es un baile no una pelea callejera"-Dijo Hizashi con una sonrisa al ver la determinación tanto de su hijo como del rubio

"Si Hizashi-sensei!"-contesto el niño con entusiasmo para volver a repetir la kata

"Ahora cuando terminen quiero que practiquen meditación mientras voy a ver como va el entrenamiento de Hinata-sama y no quiero que se distraigan,lo digo especialmente por tu Naruto"-dijo severamente

"Si Hizashi-sensei/sensei!"-contestaron ambos niños mientras se deslizaban por los movimientos finales de la kata,para luego tomar posición de loto y hacer como su maestro les había enseñado

"Ne,Neji-niisan"

"Naruto…otousan nos ordeno que meditáramos y si nos atrapa hablando…otra vez…nos castigara…otra vez…"-Lo regaño Neji con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse

"Hizashi-sensei no se dará cuenta,además ya tengo hambre y prometiste que si me quedaba callado durante la practica me darías un dulce"-Inflo los cachetes en forma de berrinche y volteo hacia otro lado

Neji nego con una ligera sonrisa y justo cuando sacaba el dulce de sus ropas fue tacleado y callo al suelo,se rasco la cabeza y miro a su atacante

"Naruto…eso no era necesario,ya te lo iba a dar"

"Pero asi es mas divertido"-Naruto tomo el dulce de las ropas de Neji y se lo comio sonoramente

Neji se rasco la cabeza mientras observaba a su autonombrado hermano menor,desde que lo conoció hace 2 años se dio cuenta de una cosa,su vida nunca seria aburrida ya que Naruto era una tormenta en miniatura,cuando no estaba persiguiendo a las aves del jardín estaba ayudándole a la sirvientas de la mansión en sus deberes,jugando con Hinata-sama o planeando su siguiente broma,la ultima vez el dueño de la tienda de dulces tuvo que cerrar su negocio por una infestacion de cucarachas,de donde saco Naruto tantos animales era algo que realmente no deseaba saber.

Pero algo le molestaba,cada vez que Naruto lo acompañaba al exterior a hacer las compras la gente lo miraba con ojos de odio,algunos incluso le gritaban,cada vez que eso pasaba Neji podía ver como su brillante sonrisa desaparecía y bajaba la cabeza,solo para ser reemplazada por una falsa sonrisa e hiriente…quizás se tomaba su rol de hermano mayor adoptivo muy enserio…pero esas miradas realmente lo molestaban…y se ponía peor en el cumpleaños del rubio,la gente se reunían alrededor del recinto Hyuuga esperando a que saliera,e incluso le gritaban,Neji no estaba seguro de que harían si los guardias no los amenazaran con su Byakugan…y eso fue el año pasado,este año cuando cumplió 3 unos ninjas lo lanzaron kunais desde uno de los arboles,no hubiera estado cerca su padre probablemente abría muerto…no podía entender que había hecho Naruto para merecer tanto odio…pero quedaba claro que afuera no era seguro para el…si su propia aldea estaba dispuesta a esto quien sabe lo que las demás le harían.

"Ne Naruto"

"Que pasa Neji-niisan?"

"Si haces la meditación como nos ordenaron,jugare contigo mas tarde"

"YATTA Neji-niisan jugara conmigo!!"-Grito Naruto lanzando el puño al aire

"Creo que debí ser yo el que debió callarse …"

00000000000000

Hizashi caminaba por los pasillos de la gran mansión Hyuuga hasta llegar al dojo de la rama principal donde su hermano entrenaba a Hinata-sama,decidio no interrumpir el entrenamiento y observo a la pequeña practicar la misma kata que sus estudiantes debían estar haciendo,aunque la niña parecía nerviosa ante la fija mirada de su padre y cometía algunos errores,el consejo presionaba a Hiashi para que su hija alcanzara el 'estándar' de líder de clan y eso ponía mucha presión en la niña.Cuando Hiashi noto la presencia de su hermano ordeno a Hinata ir a tomar un breve descanso mientras discutía con su hermano

"Hizashi,como va el entrenamiento?"

"Bien,Neji realiza las katas a la perfección,en un par de meses le enseñare a activar su Byakugan para que empiece a entrenar cerrando las bobinas de chakra de sus oponentes, pero en cuanto a Naruto…estoy un poco preocupado"

"Naruto?,esta esquivando sus deberes otra vez?"

"No,Neji es como su hermano mayor y esta empeñado en superarlo…pero temo que nunca lo lograra si sigue entrenando en el 'puño gentil'…"

"Por que lo dices?"

"Hermano,el Jyuuken esta pensado para aquellos que pueden ver el sistema de chakra del oponente…y aunque puede causar mucho daño con los golpes de chakra no es ni la mitad de efectivo sin el byakugan...temo que nuestro estilo es demasiado especializado para Naruto…"

Hiashi suspiro,de hecho desde un principio ya había temido esto,solo había una persona que podría ayudar a Naruto en su entrenamiento...por desgracia el sujeto estaba clínicamente loco….

"Temo que tendremos que pedirle ayuda a el…"-Hizashi palideció…solo había una persona a la que su hermano podría estarse refiriendo y la sola idea de dejar a un pequeño como Naruto en sus manos le daba escalofrios…

"E…estas seguro?…creo que Ibiki podría enseñarle bien…o por que no mejor Anko?,ella seria menos cruel…al menos moriría rápidamente"-Pero Hiashi solo negó

"No hermano…si Naruto quiere ser el mejor…tendrá que entrenar con el mejor...esta noche lo invitare a cenar para discutir las condiciones…"-con esto,Hiashi se retiro hacia la estancia donde estarían su esposa y su hija,seguramente para anunciarles la visita de esta noche,el debía hacer lo mismo

Cuando llego al dojo de la rama secundaria encontró a sus estudiantes meditando…era extraño pero no se iba a quejar…suficiente castigo tendrían esta noche

"Neji y Naruto,dejaremos el entrenamiento aquí por hoy,vayan a asearse y pónganse ropas adecuadas,esta noche tendremos visita"-Les ordeno con un tono muy serio,Naruto lucia un poco nervioso por el tono de voz de su sensei así que Neji decidió hablar

"Quien vendrá tousan?"

"Un Jonnin de elite…Maito Gai"…

0000000000000

Técnica asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

Que terrible futuro le espera a nuestro rubio héroe en las manos del especialista mas excéntrico de toda konoha?

Terminara usando leotardo?

Se cortara el cabello como cesto de frutas?

Averiguenlo en El Guardian Ciego!!

Siempre quise hacer eso X3!

De paso agradecer a Yami-Yugi por la pagina que me mando,me a sido de gran ayuda,sin mas que decir,hasta la proxima n.n!


	6. Nuevo discipulo

Aclaraciones:

**Aclaraciones:**

Desgraciadamente perdí la demanda por la custodia del cereal…así no soy ni dueño de Naruto ni del cereal T.T

00000000000000000000000000

Maito Gai era uno de los Jounnin mas controversiales de Konoha por varias razones,una de las principales era su insanamente riguroso entrenamiento del cuerpo,al grado en que el ninjutsu y genjutsu eran prácticamente inútiles contra el,ya que su velocidad y fuerza no daban oportunidad de hacer los símbolos de manos necesarios para cualquier técnica,así que nadie se negaba a argumentar su posició, mas sin embargo nadie se arriesgaba a pedirle entrenamiento,y cuando lo hacían a la semana siguiente renunciaban…una vez que despertaban por el agotamiento crónico…

Por estas razones se sorprendió cuando fue invitado a la mansión Hyuuga,uno de los clanes mas reconocidos de toda la aldea y uno de los que lo apreciaban menos,no porque pensaran que fuera débil,sino que constantemente argumentaba en contra del jyuuken por ser un estilo demasiado especializado al punto en que si un Hyuuga lastimaba sus manos tenia que renunciar a ser ninja.Asi que con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad desidio aventurarse en la cueva del lobo y al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga muchos de sus miembros lo miraron con desprecio y arrogancia,no que eso lo sorprendiera,lo que si lo hiso fue al llegar a la mesa ver al lider del clan,Hiashi Hyuuga junto con su esposa Hanna y su hija Hinata y aun mas lo sorprendió ver a un niño rubio de aproximadamente la edad de la niña al cual reconoció después de ver las mejillas marcadas…Naruto Hyuuga,el niño que fue tomado bajo la protección del clan por su propia seguridad había muchos rumores sobre el entre los ninjas mas jóvenes,desde que el niño estaba siendo convertido en un arma de los Hyuuga hasta que era un terrible monstruo de tenia al lider bajo un hechizo y se alimentaba de las almas de los que mataba durante las noches…

Todas por supuesto tonterías…

"YOSH!,Hiashi-san Hanna-san,Hinata-san y Naruto-san,es un gusto que me hayan invitado a compartir la flama de su amorosa familia!!,pero no puedo evitar preguntarme a que se debe esta juvenil ocasión!!"-grtio finalmente Gai…haciendo que Hinata se escondiera tras su madre y que Naruto quedara en shock…

"Gai…por favor no levantes la voz…"-suspiro Hiashi para luego levantar la mirada de nuevo hacia el ninja de leotardo verde-"La razón de que te hayamos invitado a esta cena se debe a que quiero pedirte que entrenes a Naruto"

En ese momento Gai,Naruto y extrañamente también Hinata lo miraron extrañados

"Pe-pero Hiashi-sama,pensé que estaba haciéndolo bien con Hizashi-sensei,por déme otra oportunidad,prometo entrenar 10 veces mas duro que antes!"-Dijo mortificado Naruto

"Déjenme explicarme…Gai,como tu sabrás el 'golpe gentil' es un estilo de pelea que requiere 2 cosas,la primera es una alta velocidad y flexibilidad y la segunda es el byakugan,si bien la primera puede entrenarse el byakugan debe tenerse de nacimiento ya que al contrario del sharingan requiere una intrincada red de nervios conectados al cerebro y por lo tanto no puede transplantarse…así que,aunque entrenes mucho Naruto,nunca podras llegar a tu máximo potencial en el jyuuken"

Gai estudio un poco al niño mientras trataba de convencer a Hiashi de que lo dejara seguir entrenando entre los Hyuugas…el niño parecia tener potencial…pero tendria que juzgarlo por si mismo…

"Mañana en la zona de entrenamiento 7 a las 8:00 en punto,no llegues tarde Naruto-kun"-Interrumpio Gai a Naruto,quien quedo perplejo y un tanto desilusionado y Hiashi asintió,el resto de la noche fue una platica ligera hasta que los niños finalmente se retiraron a dormir

"Gai…hacerca de Naruto…hay algo que quiero advertirte"-Dijo Hiashi serio,haciendo que su esposa tomara fuertemente su mano

"Si es sobre su 'condicion' no tienes que preocuparte,nunca haría algo tan no-juvenil como juzgar al niño por algo que no es su culpa"-contesto Gai dándole la pose de 'Chico genial'

"Tu no,pero la aldea si…Naruto…tiene miedo de los extraños…"-Dijo Hiashi en un tono bajo…

"Naruto-kun ah sido agredido tantas veces que no confia en nadie que no conosca,incluso Hokage-sama tuvo que esperar algun tiempo hasta que Naruto confiara en el"-Continuo Hanna,bajando ligeramente la cabeza

"Es necesario que el aprenda a confiar en los demas,pero sobre todo a imponerse sobre los que tratan de hacerlo menos…si quiere sobrevivir en un mundo como este"

Gai miro a ambos seriamente…tenia sentido que el niño tuviera miedo de la gente considerando el trato que solia recibir y el vivr encerrado en la seguridad de los muros Hyuuga no le dejaba valerse por si mismo

"Entonces…ayudare a Naruto-kun…sera un gran guerrero o yo…o yo….

DARE 10 VUELTAS A KONOHA PARADO SOBRE MIS MANOS,YOSH!!"-Grito Gai,solo para recibir un coscorrón por parte de Hanna,recordandole que los niños ya estaban dormidos

"Bien…un consejo Gai…si quieres que Naruto te muestre todo su potencial…debes…"

00000000000000

_A la siguiente mañana_

Gai miraba al pequeño frente a el,era mas bajito de lo que debería para alguien de su edad,su cabello le llegaba casi a los hombros y era un completo alboroto,vestido con un leotardo negro que los niños Hyuuga suelen usar para sus entrenamientos con un pequeño escote cubierto de tela de malla

"Bien Naruto-kun…quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tienes"-Dijo Gai

Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de ordenes,constantemente tenia que pelear contra Neji,pero atacar a este extraño hombre le daba algo de temor y duda,asi que giro buscando alguna respuesta en Hiashi y cuando solo recibió una afirmación con la cabeza tomo pocision y corrio hacia el extraño hombre verde

Gai esquivo los golpes del menor sin mucha dificultad…el niño aun dudaba en sus ataques y eso lo hacia equivocarse constantemente y cuando tropezó en el piso se dio cuenta de que era hora de probar la táctica que le recomendó Hiashi-san…

"Eso es todo lo que tienes…tal como lo pense…no eres mas que un enano debilucho…"-Dijo Gai…si bien le sabian mal esas palabras si lo graban sacar el potencial del niño bien valdrían la pena

"Qu-que dijiste?"-Dijo levantandose el niño,con la mirada aun al suelo

"Dije que eres un debilucho enano…no si ni por que Hizashi-san se molesta en entrenar a alguien tan débil ade…"-Gai paro de hablar cuando sintio una extraña aura provenir del niño…

"YO NO SOY NINGUN ENANO!!"-Grito el niño mientras se lanzaba contra Gai

Ahora Gai se preguntaba si realmente hacerlo enojar había sido una buena idea…la velocidad y fuerza de los golpes de Naruto eran mayores y si bien su forma se había perdido completamente el niño era como un tornado de patadas y puños.

Una vez satisfecho Gai atrapo a Naruto por el antebrazo y cuando este trato de patearlo atrapo la pierna y lo arrojo al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento

"Bien…eh llegado a una conclusión..."-Naruto se detuvo y miro al extraño hombre verde

"Desde ahora…Naruto-kun sera mi discípulo…Y JUNTOS DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE TANTO BRILLA NUESTRA FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!"

Y en ese momento Naruto hizo la única cosa lógica posible…

Miro estupefacto al raro hombre verde…

Kami existía y sin duda alguna…lo odiaba…

000000000000000000000

Técnica asesina: COMETARIOS DEL AUTOR

Encima de la montaña una solitaria figura rockeando con los rayos de tomenta

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Tunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck

Jajajaja,amo esa canción…en fin,algunos me han comentado que los capítulos son algo cortos y estoy de acuerdo sin embargo esto me permite hacer mas maleable la historia y si bien lo que falta en cantidad lo compensare en calidad,pero estén pendientes, se aproximan cambios importantes!!

Le cae un rayo y queda completamente chamuscado

Kamalth cogh fuera….

Y cae por la montaña…pero a nadie le importa y entre las nubes Kami hace la señal de victoria


	7. Secuestro

Aclaraciones:

**Aclaraciones:**

Bueno,No soy dueño de Naruto…contentos?

000000000000000

_2 meses después_

Hinata observaba al rubio sentado a su lado y no pudo evitar reír un poco al oírlo roncar,el pobre estaba completamente agotado pero aun así su sola compañía la hacia feliz,lo había extrañado mucho durante los entrenamientos…

Antes,cuando ella entrenaba con su padre y el la regañaba por hacer algún movimiento mal o por ser muy lenta,Naruto siempre la animaba con sus sonrisas y palabras de aliento,pero ahora que el entrenaba con Gai-sensei pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos…solo durante los entrenamientos de control de Chakra…afortunadamente para ella Naruto parecía que seguiría allí por mucho tiempo ya que al parecer hacia honor a su nombre,tenia una tremenda fuerza,pero nada de control…de hecho hasta su padre y su tío se habían sentido impresionados con la cantidad de Chakra que tenia su amigo y aunque el la excedía en fuerza nunca la menospreciaba… lo que era aun mas el siempre la apoyaba a seguir…era por eso que lo extrañaba…el era su apoyo y últimamente lo veía cada vez menos…pero hoy seria diferente,hoy Naruto había prometido pasar el día con ella y solo por una razón

Hoy era su cumpleaños

Si bien la mayoría de las veces detestaba la ocasión por que muchas personas venían...y no todas para felicitarla…mas de una vez pudo escuchar como su padre recibía propuestas de matrimonio entre ella y el miembro de algún otro clan o el hijo de un noble…eso le hacia sentir fuego en el estomago…de ninguna forma se casaría con alguien sin que ella lo quisiera…y Naruto apoyaba su idea…eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

El sonido de un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos solo para encontrar que el rubio finalmente se había caído al suelo dormido…y a pesar del fuerte golpe en la cabeza no había despertado,suspiro y empezó a sacudirlo para que despertara

"Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun,despierta,okaasan llegara en un momento y se enojara si te encuentra dormido"-Con un leve gruñido el rubio finalmente abrió los ojos y sonrio cansadamente a su amiga

"Gomen Hinata-sama…pero cuando le pedi a Gai-sensei que me dejara el dia libre me hizo entrenar como si no hubiera mañana para compensarlo…el sujeto esta loco,te lo juro!!"-Exclamo el rubio moviendo las manos en forma exagerada

"Vamos vamos que ya es hora de la leccion y los 2 estan haciendo mucho ruido"-Una dulde voz llamo desde el otro lado de la habitación y cargando varios libros Hanna se sento frente a sus estudiantes

"Anosa Anosa Hanna-sama,hoy no vamos a estudiar mucho por que es el cumpleaños de Hianata-sama,verdad?"

"Asi es Naruto-kun…estudiaremos el doble"-Dijo sonriendo mientras que los menores se rendian…valia la pena intentarlo

_2 horas después_

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban leyendo los ultimos parrafos de su leccion bajo la estricta mirada de su madre/maestra…a pesar de que ella siempre trataba a ambos como sus hijos a Naruto le estaba prohibido llamarla okasan…todo por que el niño habia llamado simios de termas a los ancianos del consejo Hyuuga,si bien el castigo no parecia la gran cosa…le causaba gran tristesa no poder llamar a nadie familiar suyo…incluso a Neji tenia que llamarlo por solo su nombre en presencia de cualquier miembro de la rama principal…eso hacia sentir al niño muy solo,pero habia aprendido a enmascarar su dolor bajo una sonrisa tan perfecta que ni los propios Hyuugas maestros de la lectura de las personas podian notar su falsedad…pero ella si que lo hacia y veia el dolor que le causaba a Naruto que le pusieran nombres o el sentirse solo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas

Que no pudiera seguir entrenando en el jyuuken fue otro duro golpe para su espíritu y aunque el niño tenia un taijutsu único, basado en movimientos gráciles y fuertes combinados con los deslices clásicos del 'puño gentil' el aun extrañaba entrenar con su sensei y su hermano

Pensando en su estilo de pelea era otra cosa que Naruto aun no podia llamar suyo,ya que era aun un hibrido que no completaba y sin lugar a dudas una vez completo seria algo devastador…y cuando peleaba era como una tormenta en el mar enbravesido…sencillamente imparable

Volteo a ver a su hija explicándole algunas partes a su hermano adoptivo…ella era exactamente lo opuesto a Naruto,era un lago de calma y paz,pero las aguas tranquilas son engañosas,en un principio de sus entrenamientos Hinata era muy nerviosa y cometía muchos errores…pero solo agregando a Naruto para darle ánimos entre sus jueces era suficiente para que ella demostrara que era tan peligrosa y precisa como se necesitara en la ocasión…además parecía admirar a Naruto y bajo su meticuloso ojo de madre detectaba lo que parecían ser los inicios de un tierno 'amor infantil',obviamente ninguno de los 2 se daba cuenta aun,eran demasiado jóvenes para siquiera pensar en eso…pero tal vez un empujoncito en la dirección correcta….

"Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun dejaremos aquí la leccion por hoy,quiero que los 2 se vistan muy bien para la celebración de esta noche,tendremos visitas de fuera de la aldea asi que deben lucir lo mejor que puedan"-Despues de un unísono 'Hai' por parte de ambos se empezaban a retirar hasta que Hanna detuvo a Naruto para hacerle unos señalamientos

"Naruto-kun…apartir de hoy,quiero que dejes de llamar sama a Hinata"

El niño ladeo un poco la cabesita y miro a la mujer

"Entonces como debo llamarla Hanna-sama?"

Hanna sonrio ante lo brillante de su plan y mirando al pequeño dijo

"Hime,apartir de hoy la llamaras Hinata-hime,después de todo,es la princesa del clan"

Naruto la miro confundido por un momento…pero como era cierto solo afirmo vigorosamente con la cabeza y corrió a alcanzar a Hinata

"Me pregunto si le gustara a Hinata que la llame así…"

Un pequeño grito y un thud le dieron la respuesta

"Parece que si"

000000000000000000000000000

_Esa noche_

Los 3 miembros mas jóvenes del clan se encontraban jugando en los jardines,en el interior solo habían hombres viejos y aburridos hablando sobre cosas que parecían aun mas aburridas que ellos,asi que permanecieron fuera hasta que los miembros de la fiesta se retiraron uno a uno,menos la persona que les habian mensionado antes

Un embajador de la aldea oculta entre las nubes…

Ya entrada la noche Naruto estaba caminando por los jardines de la mansión…no podía dormir a causa de unos extraños sonidos que provenían de fuera así que salio a investigar,solo para encontrar al señor de Kiri cargando un extraño bulto…lleno de curiosidad se acerco a untadillas solo para notar que el bulto parecía moverse y emitir sonidos

"Quien esta alli!?"

Naruto quedo paralizado…ese sujeto lo habia visto…siempre que venian personas a la mansión el permanecia fuera de vista para evitar los insultos y las amenazas amenos de que le pidieran lo contrario…y este señor parecia estar muy enojado…Naruto estaba aterrado

"Solo eres tu mocoso…vete a dormir…tengo cosas que hacer"

Naruto estaba por darse la vuelta e irse cuando escucho algo que le helo la sangre

"Naruto-kun!"

Esa voz…ese bulto que el hombre llevaba era Hinata…la estaba secuestrando

Ikichi maldecio su suerte y la mocosa…si se hubiera callado y ubiera podido salir de la mansión Hyuuga estaría seguro…ahora tenia que apresurarse…

Naruto estaba completamente congelado…ese hombre quería llevarse a Hinata…su amiga…su mejor amiga…frente a el y sus piernas sencillamente no se movían…tenia que gritar…pero sus labios no pronunciaban palabra…entonces empezó a llorar

Lloraba de vergüenza…por que su amiga lo necesitaba…y el no podía hacer nada…

"Go-gomen Hinata-hime"-dijo en sollozos

El hombre se volteaba…listo para irse…para llevarse a su mejor amiga de su lado….

_No…_

Naruto empezó a apretar sus puños

_No te la lleves…_

Alzo la vista…sus ojos mostraban determinación…fuera lo que fuera que le hablara desde adentro…una cosa era segura

_No dejare que te la lleves_

"No dejare que te la lleves!!"-grito Naruto sujetandose de Hinata justo cuando el hombre salta…asi ambos terminaron en los techos de los edificios cercanos

Ikichi giro y arrojo al mocoso a un lado y saco su kunai,la mocosa en el saco empezo a gemir pero con un rapido golpe en el cuello la dejo inconciente…era demaciado valiosa como para matarla…

Naruto observo cuando el sujeto tiro a Hinata por el suelo como si solo fuese una bolsa de basura

"Como te atrevez….?"

Akichi sonrio…almenos podria matar a la molesta mosca antes de irse…solo que un extraño deseo asesino lo paralizo…proveniente del niño….

"Co-como es posible…ningun moco…"

"COMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMAR A HINATA!!"

Akichi…un especialista en infiltración e interrogación con la mision de secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuuga con el fin de que la aldea oculta entre las nubes tuviera su propio clan con el Byakugan era un hombre duro…difícil de intimidar dada la crueldad de su trabajo…

Y ahora estava falto de aliento ante un niño no mayor a los 4 años que expedia un aura asesina mayor a la que habia sentido en la guerra…pero no era veterano por nada…si el mocoso queria pelear…pelearia…

"COMO TE ATREVEZ!!"-Grito Naruto…su cuerpo se sentía caliente…como si su sangre fuera hierro fundido,le dolían los dedos y los dientes,casi por instinto brinco justo cuando el sujeto le lanzo el kunai y corrió hacia el brinco y ataco con sus manos como si fuera un animal salvaje…entonces…todo se quedo oscuro…solo sintió algo calido deslizarse por sus manos y como el ponía una cosa de papel en su cara…

"Boom moco-so"

00000000000000000

Después de una explosión Hiashi y Hanna buscaron por todo el lugar a Naruto e Hinata sin resultados,ademas de que el embajador de la aldea de la nube estaba perdido también, cuando Hiashi se disponía y salir afuera de su puerta había un ANBU con mascara de perro

"Hiashi-sama…venga con nosotros…es respecto a sus hijos Naruto e Hinata…"

Hiashi palidecio….

000000000000000000000000

Técnica asesina: Comentarios del autor

Giros del destino…

No hay mucho que decir por ahora,esten pendientes al siguiente capitulo

Para **lucius potter riddle** tomare en cuanta tu sugerencia…pero nunca me dejaste la pagina :3

Y para corregir un viejo error,era a **Yugi-no-Yami** el gradecimiento XD


	8. El fin de la luz

Declaración:

**Declaración:**

Bueno,en vista de que no puedo ser dueño de Naruto o del cereal eh decidido proclamarme dueño de…una piedrita

Teman a mi piedrita!!

Me siento solo T.T

000000000000000000000

Hiashi y Hanna permanecian de pie junto a la cama de su hija Hinata,los médicos les habian asegurado que solo sufría algunas contusiones y que despertaría en un par de horas…aun así era difícil pensar lo cerca que estuvieron de perderla para siempre…Hanna no había soltado la mano de Hiashi durante la media hora que llevaban en la habitación mientras esperaban que alguien les informara que había pasado…aparentemente envolvía a Naruto y al embajador de la aldea de la nube,pero no había nada confirmado

Y pensado en Naruto…no les habían permitido visitarlo aun con el motivo de que el niño estaba en cirugía…aparentemente había sufrido un gran daño en el rostro y los médicos trataban de salvarlo…

La operación ya llevaba 2 horas si lo que decía la enfermera era verdad

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y acompañado por 2 ANBUS entro el sandaime hokage con un gesto muy serio…algo debia estar verdaderamente mal

"Hiashi,Hanna lamento que esto sucedido y entiendo su preocupación por su hija,pero necesito hablarles en privado"-Dijo el anciano hokage y ambos asintieron para seguirlos hasta un cuarto vació del hospital

"Comprendo que tengan dudas,pero les pido que las guarden hasta que haya terminado de hablar,entonces contestare todas sus preguntas"-Tras que Hiashi y Hanna asintieran dio una calada a su pipa y junto sus ideas para hablar claramente

"Esta madrugada recibí un informe de mis ANBUS diciendo que se había llevado acabo una batalla en los tejados cercanos al recinto Hyuuga,cuando fueron a investigar encontraron a su hija Hinata atada y encerrada en una bolsa en lo que era claramente los indicios de un secuestro,cerca de alli encontraron a el embajador de la aldea de la nube con braves heridas en el cuello y cara que parecían hechas por algún animal y además…bueno.."-Suspiro…el mismo adolorido por el recuerdo

"Encontraron a Naruto con serias quemaduras en el rostro…de no ser por sus ropas no habria habido forma de reconocerlo,de hecho…de no ser por su…prisionero probablemente habría muerto por la seriedad del daño…pero me temo que no pudo ser salvado rotamente"

Hanna empezó a sollozar en los brazos de su marido,pensar que un niño tan pequeño tuviera heridas tan graves era difícil hasta para alguien acostumbrado al mundo ninja

"Hokage-sama…que es lo que no pudo salvarse…por favor díganos"-Hablo Hiashi en vista de que su esposa tenia un nudo en la garganta

"Su vista…a pesar de que sus ojos pudieron ser restaurados por medio de su increíble habilidad de recuperación sus nervios no pudieron ser restaurados…sencillamente están demasiado dañados para usarse de nuevo…así que me temo que Naruto será ciego…de por vida…"

Hanna rompió a llorar

000000000000000000

Naruto se encontraba acostado en un extraño lugar que nuca antes habia visto,era obscuro y humedo,con varios tubos azules alrededor y otros que parecian grises

"_Ven…"_

Volteo a un lado y a otro,buscando a quien le pertenecía esa dulce voz…pero no parecía haber nadie

"_Aléjate de el…ven a mi"_

Naruto volteo y una luz azul parecía encenderse al final del pasillo

"**Mocoso…ven aquí…"**

Ahora a su izquierda se oia una voz ronca y profunda,con un tono que casi le exigía su presencia

"_Naruto-kun,ven a mi"_

"**Ven aquí que se me acaba la paciencia!!"**

"CALLENSE,CALLENSE LOS DOS"-Grito tapándose los oídos para despertar en un lugar completamente oscuro

"Do-donde estoy?"-tento lentamente su cara,había una tela cubriéndole los ojos y la frente

"Naruto-kun,finalmente despiertas!"-Escucho una voz,tras meditarlo un poco recordó a quien pertenecía

"Hanna-sama?,que paso?,que hace aquí?,porque tengo esta venda en los ojos?-Empezó a preguntar solo para sentir una mano colocándose suavemente en su pecho

"Sush Naruto-kun,por ahora debes descansar…todo estará bien…todo estará bien"

Naruto asintió y trato de descansar…de no saberlo mejor…hubiera jurado que Hanna-sama estaba llorando….

0000000000000000

_Unos dias despues_

En la oficina del hokage se encontraban discutiendo el Raikage,lider de la aldea de la nube y el hokage

"Hokage-dono,debe entender que este suceso no tuvo ninguna relación con mi aldea,Ikichi Atomura actuó bajo su propia voluntad…nuestra paz es muy frágil y valiosa como para intentar algo así"-Dijo el raikage

"Sin embargo a pesar de sus acciones es también un hombre muy importante en la aldea…por lo que para evitar una guerra tendré que pedirle que entregue a su agresor"

Sarutobi Hotaru miro al kage enfrente de el,su tono de voz y su actitud petulante lo delataban completamente y lo que era peor,no le importaba por que sabia que el anciano hokage era de corazón blando y no le traería mas dolor a su aldea su podía evitarlo…con lo que no contó fue con una mirada fiera que paralizo al joven líder...aun sin aura asesina la sola presencia de un molesto Sarutobi Hotaru era suficiente para enviar un temor primal al espinazo,como el de un depredador meticuloso

"No,Konoha no entregara al que detuvo a ese hombre,cumplía con su deber,además de que si se lo entrego solo provocara la ira de su aldea"-Dijo con un tono serio y sin bajar la mirada

"Y por que es eso hokage-dono?"-Pregunto el raikage finalmente recuperando la compostura

"Por que el defensor de Hinata Hyuuga fue quien lo detuvo…y solo tiene 3 años…"

"Trata de tomarme el pelo?"

"No,Naruto Hyuuga detuvo a Ikichi Atomura por si mismo pero termino seriamente herido…así que no,no se lo entregare y eso es definitivo raikage-dono,si traiciono a mis ninjas cada vez que hagan su deber en pos de la paz temo que después se extinguirá la voluntad del fuego en ellos

El raikage enrojeció…contaba con que al menos tendría un Hyuuga para estudiar cuando lo entregaran a la aldea de la nube o quitarle un ninja de un nivel respetable a una aldea que contaba cada uno de sus subordinados…pero llevarse a un niño de 3 años y presentarlo como el que detuvo a uno de sus ninjas mejor entrenados solo empeoraría las cosas…

Finalmente recobrando compostura el raikage se excuso y se retiro de la oficina,entonces un ANBU con mascara de aguila salio de su escondite y se dirigio al hokage

"Hokage-sama,que haremos con el prisionero…aun esta con vida y recobrara la conciencia dentro de poco"

El viejo líder encendió su pipa y volteo al ANBU con una seriedad absoluta

"Llevalo con Ibiki"

El ANBU estaba a punto de ejecutar su orden cuando Sarutobi lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano

"Y halcón-san"

"Si Hokage-sama?"

"Dile que le de el tratamiento especial…"

"Hai"-Sin mas que decir el ANBU se retiro…ese hombre si que la iba a pasar mal…

Sarutobi miro por la ventana…quizás no había mucho que pudiera hacer por Naruto por ahora…pero se encargaría de quien lo daño pagara caro…

MUY caro

00000000000000000000000000000

Tecnica Asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR!!

Bien,hemos llegado a la parte que muchos esperaban ver,apartir de ahora las cosas se hiran poniendo mas y mas interesantes,sigan pendientes

Cambio y fuera…de mi vista antes de que les arranque la cabeza!!


	9. ¿Niño prodigio?

Declaracion:

**Declaracion:**

Bueno,no soy dueño del cereal ni de Naruto,pero no importa por que si soy dueño de Jimmy!

_Muestra su piedrita y se va_

000000000000000000000000

Gai se encontraba por segunda vez en el recinto Hyuuga,pero el tema era mucho mas difícil que la ultima vez…su mas reciente estudiante había sido seriamente lastimado y probablemente tendría que renunciar a ser ninja aun antes de haber empezado,lo que era peor,si no podía mantenerse como el guardian de la pequeña Hinata entonces Naruto tendría que abandonar la casa Hyuuga y vivir por su cuenta…como si no fuera ya el mundo lo suficientemente peligroso para el sin agregar su ceguera…aun así Gai no perdía las esperanzas en el niño y si las sospechas tanto de el como de Hiashi eran ciertas…Naruto tendría un oportunidad

Después de que Hiashi y Hanna estuvieron de acuerdo en que el le diera la noticia Gai se dirigió al hospital,pero se encontró a Kakashi,el legendario ninja imitador y nombrado su rival por Gai mismo

"Yo Gai,has estado muy callado últimamente y e venido a ver que tal esta todo"-Dijo Kakashi sin levantar la mirada de su amado libro naranja

"A mi genial rival,temo que hoy no tengo oportunidad de establecer una contienda contigo para demostrar que tan alto brillan las flamas de mi juventud,pero te aseguro que pronto volveremos a competir!!"-Dijo Gai dándole la pose de 'chico cool' y dirigiéndose hacia el ala del hospital cuando sintió la mano de Kakashi en su hombro…realmente ya se esperaba esto

"Se lo que planeas Gai y dejame ser el primero en decirtelo,el niño no podrá hacerlo,es simplemente imposible para alguien como el"-Dijo Kakashi con un tono serio"

"Ah,pero veras mi eterno rival,precisamente por que tu dices que es imposible,Naruto-kun lo lograra…"-Sin mas que decir,Gai entro en el hospital seguido por Kakashi

00000000000000000000000

_En la Habitación de Naruto_

Naruto estaba recostado recorriendo con su mano las vendas que rodeaban sus ojos,ya llevaba una semana en cama y aun no le habían quitado las vendas de los ojos…todo habia sido oscuridad desde ese dio…

Bajo la cabeza…a pesar de Hiashi-sama y Hanna-sama le habían asegurado que gracias a el Hinata no habia sido lastimada aun asi no podia dejar de culparse por casi abandonarla,de no ser por la voz en su interior ese hombre se abria ido con su amiga para siempre…

Esa voz…desde el aquel sueño no la había vuelto a escuchar,casi como si ya no quisiera hablarle,pero de vez en cuando en sus sueños veia como una luz azul lo envolvía,solo para ser expulsada por una luz roja…como si ambas pelearon por el…era raro

Entonces volteo hacia la puerta,escuchaba pasos y lo que parecía una conversación…entre 2 personas…una de las voces se le hacia muy familiar hasta que guardaron silencio antes de que pudiera reconocerlas o saber de que hablaban…desde que tenia las vendas,su oído y su olfato se habían vuelto muy sensibles la punto en que podía escuchar la gente pasando afuera si se concentraba y oler las flores que la señora de la otra habitación traia a su hija todos los dias,pero sobre todo,su tacto se había vuelto extremadamente sensible,podia sentir cada una de las hebras que formaban la sabana…y a veces…un ligero pulso…como algo eléctrico en las personas que parecía iluminar a su alrededor…

La puerta finalmente se abrio…tierra,sudor,sangre y expandex…solo habia una persona que reuniria todos esos olores en su mismo

"Gai-sensei!"-Grito Nruto feliz,en todo el mundo había solo un puñado de personas que venian a verlo sin murmurar cosas sobre demonios o asesinos asi que el siempre estaba agradecido de cualquier visita

"Hola Naruto-kun,veo que has estado mejorándote ,pero por favor,mantente acostado,hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte"-Dijo Gai en un tono muy serio y Naruto trago saliva…cuando Gai se ponía serio…significaba que algo malo había pasado

"Naruto-kun,recuerdas lo que paso en la noche que te trajeron aquí?"-Naruto negó ligeramente con la cabeza

"Solo recuerdo que me lance sobre ese sujeto cuando lastimo a Hinata y que me pego algo a la cara,pero mas de eso no recuerdo nada…"

"Lo que te pego a la cara era un anota explosiva Naruto-kun y gracias a tu inextinguible flama de la juventud que sigues con vida,sin embargo temo que la vida a decidido probarte al máximo Naruto-kun"

"Qu-que quiere decir Gai-sensei?,voy a poder seguir entrenando verdad?,necesito volverme muy fuerte para proteger a Hinata-hime…"

"Naruto-kun,temo que seguir entrenando dependerá de que tanto estés dispuesto a esforzarte…ya que no podrás volver a ver nunca mas…la explosión daño mucho tus ojos…creeme cuando te digo que haría brillar mi flama de la juventud hasta que se extinguiera con tal de que recuperes la vista…pero no será posible Naruto-kun…"

Naruto quedo completamente mudo…no volver a ver nunca mas,ni la cara de Neji cuando jugara una broma…o a Hanna-sama cultivando sus flores…la dura expresión de concentración y orgullo de Hiashi-sama al ver entrenar a Hinata-hime...la sonrisa de Hinata-hime…de pronto empezó a sollozar,no sentía que nada saliera de sus ojos…pero aun así sabia que estaba llorando,Gai lo abrazo y se aferro a el como si su vida dependiera de ello

Ahora Naruto-kun,debes elegir si deseas seguir entrenando o seguir un camino diferente,pero déjame advertirte algo,si decides entrenar,no de daré ninguna facilidad por tu problema,de hecho seré aun mas duro contigo

Kakashi,que permanecía oculto negó ligeramente,el ya le había advertido a Gai que era una locura que el chico fuera a aceptar,se necesitaría estar…

"Acepto la condición Gai-sensei"

loco…

De repente Naruto sintió algo…un silbido y esa extraña sensación tibia acercándose mas y mas hacia el…hacia su cabeza…rápidamente giro sobre la cama y escucho como su almohada era golpeada fuertemente

Kakashi quedo perplejo…Gai acababa de lanzar un golpe contra el niño…si bien no con toda su fuerza aun asi fue algo considerable

"QUE TRATA DE HACER GAI-SENSEI,MATARME?LE DIJE QUE SI ENTRENARIA DURO PERO NO ME ATAQUE ASI POR SOPRESA!!"-Grito Naruto sumamente molesto

"Pero lo esquivaste Naruto…como lo hiciste?"

Naruto quedo pasmado…había esquivado el golpe de su maestro sin poder verlo…

"Yo solo…sentí como algo calido se acercaba muy rápido hacia mi…y entonces…solo gire…"

Gai sonrio…así que sus sospechas eran ciertas…

"Naruto-kun ,recuperate pronto para poder empezar a entrenar"

Kakashi observo a los 2…seria mejor mantener un ojo en ese niño…solo tiempo diría que tan fuerte llegaría a ser…

000000000000000000000

_Mansión Hyuuga_

Hinata habia estado muy decaída por días…desde que salio del hospital no había podido ver a Naruto…hoy por fin saldria y quería agradecerle que la hubiera salvado…aunque cuando escucho lo de sus ojos se sintió triste,de todas formas estaba feliz por que su amigo estaba con vida y lo vería otra vez,entonces una mano la saco de sus pensamientos

"Hinata-chan…hay alguien esperándote,esta en la sala y esta muy ansioso"-Le dijo su madre sonriéndole

Inmediatamente Hinata se puso de pie y corrió hacia la estancia y a lado de Gai-san,estaba Naruto,sonriendo hacia ella…por un momento se detuvo

Tenia los ojos cerrados y alrededor de ellos marcas negras parecidas a las venas que se marcaban cuando sus padres usaban el byukugan…

"Naruto-kun…."

"Tadaima…Hinata-hime…"

Hinata sonrio…a pesar de todo el no la odiaba,corrio hacia el para abrasarlo pero una piedrita en la entrada de la casa la hizo tropezar

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos…Hinata tropezó y fue a dar directo hacia Naruto…presionando sus labios contra los de el…

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos y vio lo que había pasado hizo lo mas normal para cualquiera

"EEEEEEEKKK!"

Se desmayo encima de un Naruto noqueado

0000000000000000

Técnica Asesina: COMETARIOS DEL AUTOR

Jejejejeje

Bueno,que les pareció el cap?

Tenemos la primer escena NaruHina de este fiction

Agradézcanle a **Yami-no-Yugi** ya que yo no pensaba poner ninguna aun

Ademas,fue la primera aparición de Jimmy!

Jajajajajaja

Kamalth fuera!


	10. Viaje de entrenamiento

Declaracion:

**Declaracion:**

Encuentras un diario ensangrentado en el escritorio de Kamalth

Lo abres o lo dejas?

Cuando lo abres hay muy pocas partes legibles

_Julio 28_

_Jimmy y yo despertamos en este extraño lugar…siempre neva y los copos saben amargos,ademas esos perros no dejan de masticar la malla…tengo miedo_

_Aquí dejo el capitulo 10 por si acaso no lograra regresar_

_Lo malo es que sigo sin ser dueño de Naruto…_

0000000000000000000

_3 meses después_

Naruto gruño y golpeo el suelo por 10° vez en el dia,se encontraba en la fase 3 de su entrenamiento y solo prometía ponerse mas y mas difícil

La primera parte tuvo que encontrar personas en una habitación solo juzgando por su modo de caminar y por ligeros ruidos,solo duro 2 semanas en ese entrenamiento

Después empezó a entrenar con postes giratorios que tenían amarrados cascabeles a los 'brazos y piernas' para fingir como debía esquivar,atacar y defender,pero de vez en vez Gai hacia de uno de los cascabeles y se distraía,haciendo que terminara golpeado,esto era para que no se defendiera del sonido del cascabel,sino que lo usara para juzgar que tan rápido iban a atacarlo

Ahora entrenaba con personas sin cascabeles,tenia que juzgarlo todo por medio de su oido y los constantes gritos sobre "Flamas de la Juventud" por parte de Gai no eran ninguna ayuda y así Neji lo derribo por la 11° vez

"Tomemos un descanso Naruto-kun,Neji-san y tu se lo merecen"-Dijo Gai deteniendo la practica asi ambos estudiantes se fueron a sentar el césped del campo de entrenamiento

"Que te parece Hizashi-san?,Naruto-kun hace brillar realmente la flama de su juventud"-Dijo Gai volteando hacia el padre de Neji

"Si,Neji tambien esta mejorando su tecnica,tener que moverse sin hace ruido hace que tenga que concentrarse mas en su enemigo,quiza en unos 6 meses Naruto aprenda por fin a pelear sin ningun problema"-Dijo Hizashi con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Es una lastima que de todas maneras le vayan a poner el sello…Neji esta destinado a ser uno de los guerreros Hyuuga mas poderosos en generaciones"

"Si,pero estoy seguro que con tu ayuda demostrara que du flama de la juventud brilla con fuerza,Yosh!,Naruto-kun y Neji-san,den 10 vueltas a la mansión Hyuuga para hacer brillar su flama de la juventud!"-Grito Gai haciendo que ambos niños salieron corriendo en el acto,era mejor a escuchar otro sermón hacerca de esa flama endemoniada

"Hizashi-san"

Hizashi volteo hacia Gai para encontrarlo en un tono serio,el hombre parecía hacerlo mas y mas seguido

"Hokage-sama me ah encomendado una misión fuera del país del fuego y como se trata solo de una escolta me ah pedido que lleve a Naruto-kun conmigo"

"Pero Naruto aun esta en entrenamiento,entiendo que la experiencia podría serle de utilidad,pero necesita practicar mas"

"Es precisamente por eso,Naruto-kun a mejorado mucho,pero aquí no puede superar sus propios limites,si experimenta como es una misión probablemente eso le muestre cuanto le falta aun…ademas necesito entrenarlo sin distracciones y pienso que la locasion sera perfecta para que termine su estilo de pelea"

Hizashi asintió ligeramente y sonrió

"Hanna-sama e Hinata-sama te cortaran la cabeza,lo sabes verdad?"

"Mi flama de la juventud puede soportar eso y mas"

"Aproposito,donde será la misión?"

"Una antigua aldea ninja perteneciente al país del agua,la aldea oculta en el remolino"

0000000000000000

"N-Neji-ni-nissan,te has vuelto muy fuerte últimamente"-Dijo Naruto tratando de tomar aire mientras corria

"Tu tambien Naruto,pero no podras ganarme"-Dijo Neji con una sonrisa

"Eso lo veremos,cuanto recupere el aliento esta ves seras tu el que muerda el polvo!"-Dijo Naruto levantando el puño

"Naruto,Neji,vengan a la estancia"

Ambos se detuvieron ante la voz de Hizashi y fueron a la estancia de la rama principal para encontrar a la familia completa,incluyendo a una Hianata triste y a una Hanna furiosa

"Aun pienso que no es buena idea…"-Dijo Hanna volteando hacia el patio

Hiashi coloco su mano sobre la de Hanna para tranquilizarla y volteo hacia los 2 confundidos niños

"Naruto,Gai nos ha comentado que por orden de hokage-sama,debes acompañarlo en una mision a la aldea oculta en el remolino,les tomara aproximadamente 2 o 3 meses,los cuales aprobecharas para tu entrenamiento"-Dijo Hiashi ante un estupefacto Naruto y un triste Neji

"Entiendo Hiashi-sama…Gai-sensei…cuando partimos?"

"Esta misma tarde Naruto-kun,no te cargues demasiado, viajaremos rápidos y ligeros"-Dijo Gai,tras esto,Naruto fue a su habitación a preparar sus ropas,guiandose por el tacto escogio 2 de sus menos gastados leotardos de entrenamiento,aunque Gai había insistido en que empezara a usar los leotardos verdes que el usaba Naruto se nego profundamente,el hombre podria ser un genio encuanto a taijitsu pero sus gustos se ponian en tela de duda

"Naruto-kun…"-Dijo una voz suave detrás de el

"Hinata-hime,gomen,pero no nos veremos en un tiempo…o me veras…o bueno…tu entiendes"-Dijo Naruto rascándose detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía ligeramente,entonces sintió como ella le habría la mano y le colocaba algo alli,al sentirlo con sus dedos noto que era un collar con el kanji de luna grabado

"Me lo dio akaasan para que no me sintiera solo cuando ella y tousan no estaban…si lo tienes contigo no te sentirás solo…"-Dijo Hinata para después darle un abrazo a su amigo e irse a su habitación

Naruto sonrio ligeramente y se puso el collar debajo de sus ropas,se coloco una chamarra beige ligera enzima de su leotardo,tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la estancia donde ya lo esperaban esperandolo todos los demas

0000000000000000000

Después de una despedida y algunas lagrimas de parte de Hanna Naruto y Gai se pusieron en camino hacia el pais del agua,les tomaria una semana llegar hasta el pais del agua y 3 dias mas arribar a la aldea oculta entre el remolino,pero durante el camino entrenarian,sobretodo Naruto quien tendria que valerse por si mismo para esquivar todos los obstáculos en el camino sin ayuda de Gai o un baston que le ayudara….

"Kami realmente debe odiarme…"-Murmuro Naruto…

000000000000000000000000

Tecnica asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

Hay una nota pegada a lado del diario

La tomas o la dejas?

_Este capitulo me tomo algo de tiempo pero decidí que me saltaria el entrenamiento completo,en el siguiente capitulo esperen sopresas impresionantes_

_¿Qué fue eso? _

…

_Tengo que irme,Jimmy dice que es mejor salir de….._

No puedes leer mas porque esta manchado de sangre


	11. Un paso mas en el camino

Declaracion:

**Declaracion:**

Caminas por el pasillo con infinidad de cuartos, llegas a una habitación donde hay muchos papeles tirados en el piso,una videograbadora y una cinta adentro

Pones a correr la cinta o la dejas?

No puedes dejarla,podria tener información sobre el capitulo 11

_Tsssssss _

_Jimmy aquí estaremos a salvo por ahor-tsssssssss-tre lápiz y papel creo que puedo empezar el-tssssssssssssssssss-ke que tenia planeado…_

_- Se oyen extraños sonidos como de rejas agitándose,cortandose por la interferencia que grabo la_ _cinta_-

_Rayos,ya están aquí…d-tssssssssssssssssssssssss-cinta grabando,si oyes esto debes saber que el-tsssssssssssssssss-desco por llegar a los 100 comentarios así que este será un cap especial,dis…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Una segunda voz se oye junto con el golpeteo de una puerta_

_Tengo que irme…quiza afuera encuentre los titulos de Naruto y finalmente sea de mi –la cinta se corta con un extraño chirrido-_

00000000000000000000000

Un mes,30 dias,720 horas,43200 minutos,2592000 segundos…no importa como lo vieras…mas de un dia de entrenamiento con Maito Gai era demaciado…ni hablar de un mes completo…los músculos de Naruto le exigian sentarse de vez en cuando…sus piernas ya no respondian y sus brazos ya estaban dormidos...Gai le habia hecho empezar a usar pesos en el cuerpo para mejorar su velocidad a lo cual Naruto estuvo mas que dispuesto a hacer,solo para arrepentirse al tener los 20 kilos en pesas distribuidos entre su pecho,sus piernas y sus brazos y eso no era lo peor

Conforme pasaron las semanas encuanto Naruto empezaba a sentirse confortable con sus pesos Gai los incrementaba…la cuenta ya iba en 35 kg y para desgracia de Naruto no había limite…eran pesas especiales que aumentaban de peso según el chakra que se les aplicara,asi que mientras Gai tuviera chakra,solo se harían mas pesadas

Pero no todo era malo respecto a viajar con su extrovertido sensei,Gai le contaba historias sobre los distintos estilos de pelea y como fueron fundados

Aparentemente mucho antes de la era de los ninjas había monjes que se dedicaban a buscar una iluminación que les ayudara a encontrar la paz interna,pero constantemente eran atacados por gente no tan pacifica,asi que tuvieron que aprender como defenderse,saltandose las partes mas aburridas los monjes empezaron imitando lo que habia a su alrededor tal como animales o actitudes de personas ya fueran reales o personajes de leyendas todo les daba inspiración…

Fue alli cuando Naruto empezó a pensar

Todo el mundo decía que el era como un huracán o una tormenta…tal vez debería crear un estilo basado en una…pero por ahora tendría que esperar a que estuviera en una para saber si realmente merecía el titulo de "El huracán humanoide"

Y hablando de "ver" gracias a los constantes gritos de Gai tuvo que aprender a cortar el chakra que dirigía instintivamente a sus oídos para mejorar su audición…de otra forma se quedaría sordo además de ciego,lo raro era que desde que perdió la visión,su control del chakra había mejorado muchísimo,no tanto como el de Neji y ni pensar en compararlo con el de Hinata,pero si mejoro mucho comparado con sus habilidades anteriores…y lo que era mas raro aun…empezaba a sentir a la gente y a lo que lo rodeaba…era algo difícil de explicar,pero entre mas cerca estaba de una persona casi podía jurar que sentía su sistema de chakra marcando sus partes físicas…

Nunca mas dejo que Gai lo abrazara…

Fuera de esa mala experiencia si se concentraba podía sentir a la gente a su alrededor y lo que era mas,la gente le ayudaba a sentir su alrededor,tanto su propia chakra como el de los demas 'iluminaban' su alrededor,permitiéndole saber lo que lo rodeaba…aun era muy difícil hacerlo y había decidido no decirle nada a su sensei hasta que lo comentara con Hiashi

"Naruto-kun,hemos llegado al puerto"-Dijo Gai sacandolo de sus pensamientos colocando su mano sobre su cabeza

Naruto se sacudio la mano de la cabeza y miro al hombre frente a el,un pecador que se habia ofrecido a llevarlos hasta la aldea del remolino,ya que pasar por el mar sin conocer esas traicioneras aguas era un suicidio,incluso para los ninjas

"Asi que,usted es el ninja que contrato ese rico bastardo,¿Y el camarón que lleva alli?,solo me pagaron para que llevara a una persona y no pienso hacerla de niñera"-Dijo el hombre un tanto malhumorado,haciendo que Naruto quisiera lanzarse sobre el por llamarlo asi,solo para ser detenido por su sensei

"Esta bien Pescador-san,yo pagare la diferencia una vez que lleguemos a la aldea"-Dijo Gai logrando finalmente que Naruto se calmara

"Kaiza…"

"Nani?"

"Kaiza,mi nombre es Kaiza no pescador lo que sea…"

000000000000000000

Naruto solo tenia una forma de describir lo que estaba frente a el

Increíble

El mar ponía alerta a todos sus sentidos,su oido escuchaba el romper continuo de las olas y su olfato captaba la salda brisa marina,pero no fue hasta acercarse a la aldea que su 6° sentido enloqueció,habia algo en el agua que parecía jalar su alma hacia haya…casi como si lo llamaran…pero afortunadamente Gai logro detenerlo antes de que brincara a una muerte segura…

"Naruto-kun,comprendo que la flama de tu juventud busque experiencias nuevas,pero lanzarle hacia un remolino no es algo para lo que estés preparado…¡Pero no temas,que podrás mojarte todo lo que quieras cuando inicie tu juvenil entrenamiento súper especial,YOSH!"-Dijo su sensei con un tono que según la experiencia de Naruto solo auguraba una cosa…problemas…

0000000000000000

_Un mes despues_

Naruto permanecía de pie frente a su enemigo…hasta ahora todos sus ataques habían sido inútiles…pero no se rendiría…una vez mas lo sintió acercarse frente a el…se puso en posición…espero el momento justo…y termino empapado al no poder romper la ola frente a el…no es que se fuera a rendir pero esto resultaba sumamente difícil…según las instrucciones de su excéntrico sensei debía concentrar todo su chakra en un solo punto en el momento en que la ola fuera a chocar con el aun con su control de chakra mejorado era sumamente difícil

Escupió el agua salada y se puso de pie…tomo posición una vez mas,golpeo la ola y…nada…esto era sumamente frustrante…

"Hey camarón…"-Hablo una voz detrás de el

"No soy camaron,me llamo Naruto…como sea,¿Qué quieres,que no vez que estoy ocupado?"-Dijo Naruto un tanto molesto por el apodo,pero muy cansado como para hacer algo mas

"¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?,no es como si le fueras a poder ganar al mar de todas formas…ríndete y pide a ese loco que tienes por maestro que te enseñe otra cosa"-Dijo Kaiza

Naruto se detuvo y dejo que la ola lo golpeara de lleno y sin voltear hacia el pescador solo murmuro algo que dejo a Kaiza sin palabras

"¿Por que entonces serias como yo eh?"

000000000000000000

.

Esa noche una enorme tormenta azoto sin piedad la playa de la aldea del remolino a pesar de no haber seña alguna de nubes en el cielo durante el día…pero aun así Naruto seguía perseverando,tenia que lograrlo,vencer al mar sin importar cuan fuerte lo golpeara,lo vencería…

Fue golpeado por una enorme ola que casi se lo llevaba,los pies se le resbalaban en la arena y su boca sabia a sal…pero aun así seguiría...

Gai recién regresaba de la escolta del noble…fue algo sencillo a pesar de estar marcado como una mision A,sinceramente esperaba al menos otros 3 jounnin…pero que hacer,mientras iba de camino se solto la tormenta,era algo inesperado pero en fin…seguramente para cuando llegara a la cabaña abría una comida caliente y Naruto…

"NARUTO!!"-Ciertamente entrenar duro era algo que Gai respetaba, pero poner la vida en juego era algo que no podía arriesgarse a hacer si no era la de el mismo y al ver a un Naruto apenas de pie y con una mano sangrando el corazón se le fue a la garganta…pero antes de llegar con el una mano lo detuvo…

"Déjelo…"-El joven pescador lo miro a los ojos un momento para luego volver la mirada al rubio

"Ya intente detenerlo…pero parece casi poseído…es como si…peleara realmente contra el mar…"

00000000000000

"Kuso…KUSO"-volvio a levantar la palma para golpear la gran ola sin resultado alguno…-"¿Por que soy tan débil?"-_"Quiero ser fuerte"-_"No dejare que los lastimen…"-_"Debo ser mas fuerte"-_"¡SERE MAS FUERTE,NO ME VENCERAS!"-Como si respondiera a su reto el mar lanzo una enorme ola que eclipso la cabaña y se alzaba amenazante frente a el,tanto Gai como Kaiza corrieron hacia el para tratar de salvarlo,pero no lograrían llegar y entonces…

Una chakra azul cubrió por completo a Naruto y golpeo la base de la ola,desintegrándola completamente

"Yo gano…baka…"-Naruto sonrió antes de caer en la oscuridad…y antes de quedar completamente inconsciente…se vio a si mismo entre una enorme jaula y un lago azul…donde se encontraba una extraña bestia que nunca antes había visto…

"_Un paso mas en tu camino Naruto…"_

000000000000000

_Una semana después_

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE,como que estuve 2 semanas inconsciente?...no es justo…queria seguir practicando aquí…."-Dijo Naruto haciendo puchero,sin embargo Gai lo corto de inmediato

"Naruto-kun,aunque admiro la flama de tu juventud lo que hiciste fue arriesgado,fue estupido,fue antijuvenil…y estoy orgulloso…ahora deberemos de partir de vuelta a Konoha ya que la misión a terminado,yo ya empaque mis cosas y las tuyas,te esperare afuera,aproposito,tus leotardos de batalla estan completamente arruinados,asi que te dejo algo propio para ir de regreso"-Dijo Gai dándole la pose de 'Chico genial' al salir

"Hey camarón…"

"Naruto…"

"Como sea…¿que era eso que gritabas cuando estabas frente al mar?"

Naruto suspiro y volteo a Kaiza en la puerta…para luego voltear al horrible leotardo verde que estaba en su cama….

"Antes de quedarme ciego…un hombre trato de llevarse a una persona especial para mi…y yo estaba demaciado asustado para impedirlo…fue solo por un golpe de suerte que logre detenerlo…no quiero volver a sentirme asi…asi que haya afuera no peleaba contra el mar…peleaba contra mi…estaba asustado de la tormenta…pero si daba un paso atrás…jamas seria lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla…"

Kaiza suspiro…frente a el un niño que tenia que enfrentarse a dificultades mayores a las suyas y sin embargo no parecia dispuesto a hacharse atrás…tal vez…deberia intentarlo el mismo

"Los 2 brazos…"

"¿Eh,que cosa?..."

"Los 2 brazos,seria mas efectivo si la defendieras con tus 2 brazos,solo practicaste con uno…"

"Protegerla…con mis 2 brazos…gracias…"-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de salir y alcanzar a su maestro

"Kaiza…tal vez tu también deberías escuchar tus propios consejos perro de mar…tal vez sea hora de empezar a buscar a alguien que proteger…"-Sonrió ligeramente-"Con tus 2 brazos"

0000000000000000

"Y Naruto-kun,finalmente concebiste el nombre para tu estilo de pelea?"-Dijo Gai mirando con interes a su estudiante

"¡Yup sensei y es genial!"

"¿Y cual es si serias tan amable de compartir la flama de tu juvenil idea?"

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente mientras se ataba una cinta blanca alrededor de sus ojos

"Creí que era obvio…Océano Furioso"

000000000000000

Tecnica asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

_-TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-_

_Una imagen sombria se mueve en la pantalla de la televisión…_

_Justo detrás de la valiente piedra Jimmy…_


	12. Respuestas

Declaracion:

**Declaracion:**

Kamalth despierta amarrado a una silla,con una lámpara brillante apuntándole de lleno al rostro y la silueta de 2 sujetos detrás de la luz

"Kamalth,estas bajo la vigilancia de la AFFI"-Dice la voz

"¿La Asociación Federal de Investigaciones?"

"No tonto,Asociación de Fans del Fanfiction Inconformes…y sigues sin ser dueño de Nauto…"

"Oh crap…"

0000000000000000

Naruto y Gai caminaban los ultimos kilómetros para llegar finalmente a Konoha,durante el viaje Naruto había por fin pulido su estilo de pelea a algo que se le pudiera llamar taijutsu según la vista del experto en golpes decidieron que seria 'Estilo del puño gentil:Océano rugiente',ya que estaba basado en los movimientos básicos del Jyuuken,solo que modificando el juego de manos y el uso del chakra…la primera vez que Gai recibió una 'Palma Rompeolas' tuvieron que acampar todo el día por que sus piernas se negaban a moverse,al parecer,al golpear y al mismo tiempo enviar chakra al interior del cuerpo los musculos eran lastimados y debilitados,asi que un golpe al minimo de potencia podia dejarte sin caminar un par de dias,uno a toda potencia…no hacia falta mucha imaginación para saberlo

Pero eso no significaba que durante el viaje no hubiera habido sucesos mas extraños de lo común…cuando Gai le pregunto como era que ahora podía moverse mas libremente Naruto le comento sobre su extraña capacidad para ver atravez del chakra,al parecer desde el incidente en la aldea del remolino esta se incremento drásticamente,al grado que podia ver con su chakra hasta 6 metros delante de el…y con el de Gai casi 30,ademas podia sentir cada cosa a su alrededor,desde los granos de tierra en el piso hasta los insectos en los arboles,Naruto espero respuesta pero no llego,Gai quedo callado y en un tono serio le dijo que hablarían con Hiashi cuando llegaran…que hasta entonces necesitaba pensar,asi que apartir de entonces todo fue entrenamiento y caminata,asi que la sensación de las puertas en el horizonte era sumamente reconfortante

Después de mostrar sus identificaciones a los guardias y entrar a la aldea,Gai le dijo que lo encontraria en la mansión Hyuuga,que tenia algo que hacer asi que deberia ir solo hasta la mansión,eso no significaba mucho problema de no ser por que los aldeanos aun le mandaban miradas de odio y susurros…no es que pudiera verlos…pero si los sentia,como si quisieran hacer un hoyo en el con solo mirarlo y los susurros de "demonio" o "niño zorro" eran percibidos fácilmente por su oído…

No lo entendia…nunca lo habia hecho…¿por que la gente lo odiaba tanto?,no es como si ubiera matado a alguien…bueno,quiza a veces jugaba algunas bromas pesadas como la vez que hizo que todas las prendas de una lavandería terminaran rosa flamingo…pero las miradas de odio venian desde antes…desde mucho antes…pero cada vez que preguntaba al viejo hokage o a Hiashi solo daban vueltas al asunto…esta vez tendría respuesta o su nombre seria Tonton…y en definitiva no lo era…

000000000000000

_Mansión Hyuuga_

Hiashi estaba nervioso…no,mas que nervioso…hacia unos instantes uno de los sirvientes le entrego una nota de Gai diciéndole que Naruto preguntaría por "eso"…sinceramente espero que no tuviera que decírselo hasta que tuviera mas edad para comprender,pero era aparente que debido a su condición su línea de sangre había aparecido mas pronto de lo que debería…suspiro y trato de calmarse…

Poco a poco llegaron las personas que esperaba y todos tomaron asiento en el comedor a charlar un poco sobre como debian hablar con el…entonces una criada les dijo que Naruto ya había llegado,a esto Hiashi mando que lo trajeran hacia la estancia…

Naruto estaba nervioso,después de que entro al comedor se le ordeno sentarse…frente a el estaban Hiashi,Hizashi,el viejo hokage y Gai…tanta gente importante en su vida juntos en un solo lugar lo ponía nervioso…pero no se iba a echar para atrás…había encarado el mismísimo océano y por kami y los encararía a todos ellos de ser necesario

"Naruto-kun,Gai-san me a dado un reporte de tus progresos en la aldea oculta en el remolino,has desarrollado un estilo de taijutsu que podría ser beneficioso para el clan,pero hablaremos después de eso,además de que al parecer has obtenido una nuevo habilidad…serias tan amable de explicar?"-Dijo Hiashi con un tono frió y serio de voz

Naruto asintió y comenzó a recapitular sus pensamientos

"Durante mi estancia en la aldea finalmente logre concretar la manera correcta de atacar usando mi chakra,pero al hacerlo termine por completo con mis reservas y me desmaye…desperté a las 2 semanas,pero note que todo a mi alrededor…podía sentirlo…era como si mi cuerpo fuera una lámpara gigante y eh iluminara todo a mi alrededor,solo que yo lo veia con mi piel…¿Qué significa Hiashi-sama…?"-Dijo manteniendo la cabeza erguida y al frente

"Naruto-kun,lo que vamos a decirte ahora es un secreto que hemos guardado por tu bien,ahora…esta habilidad que tienes la has heredado de tu madre"-Dijo el hokage

"Pero…¿significa que es una especia de mutación del byuakugan?,¿por que esa es la linea de sangre de los Hyuuga no es asi?"-Dijo Naruto

"Naruto…tienes razon con que el byakugan es la linea de sangre de los Hyuuga,pero tu habilidad no es una mutación del byakugan…ya que tu no tienes sangre Hyuuga…"-Dijo Hiashi con la mirada clavada en el rubio

"Qu-que qui-er-quiere decir Hiashi-sama…claro que soy un Hyuuga..es-es mi apellido…"-Empezo a ponerse nervioso…no le gustaba nada hacia donde iba esto…

"Naruto-kun…tu madre murio durante tu nacimiento…debido a ciertas complicaciones…¿sabes cuales fueron,lo que se celebra en el dia de tu cumpleaños?"-Dijo Sarutobi mirando como el niño empezaba a pensar

"Y-yo cumplo en octubre 10…que es el festival del…no…diganme…necesito saberlo…¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que los aldeanos me digan "niño zorro"?"-Dijo Naruto apretando el puño

"Na-Naruto donde escuchaste es…"-Sarutobi no logro terminar su pregunta a causa de un fuerte golpe en la mesa

"Eso no importa,quiero saber,TENGO DERECHO A SABER!"-Grito Naruto solo para darse cuenta después y volver a sentarse volteando la cara

Los cuatro adultos se miraron entre si…a como iban las cosas ya no habia vuelta atrás,Hotaru Sarutobi suspiro y dio una calada a su pipa

"Naruto-kun…el dia de tu nacimiento el Kyuubi ataco la aldea de Konoha…como sabras nuestro Yondaime Hokage dio su vida para detenerlo…sin embargo lo que no sabes,es que no había humano capaz de matar al Kyuubi,no había técnica capaz de hacerle daño…así que el cuarto hizo lo único posible,sello al Kyuubi en una vasija,pero era demasiado poderoso como para encerrarlo en un objeto…asi que tenia que encerrarse en una persona…un bebe recién nacido cuyo cordón apenas hubiese sido removido"-Hablo finalmente el anciano Hokage

Naruto palideció…todo quedaba claro…su madre murió al dar a luz y al parecer el Yondaime lo había usado para sellar al Kyuubi…por eso los aldeanos lo odiaban tanto…pero…

"Entonces…¿Quién es mi madre,y mi padre,por que me apellido Hyuuga si no soy uno?"-Dijo Naruto volteando hacia ellos desesperado por respuestas

"Naruto-kun,tus padres fueron personas admirables…tu madre era conocida como la "asesina escarlata",era una ANBU sumamente temible…sobre tu padre…temo que no podemos decirte nada aun…y acerca de tu apellido…veras…por tu seguridad…Hiashi-san decidió que te adoptaría y vivirías entre los Hyuugas hasta que tuvieras edad para defenderte solo…y acerca de tu habilidad…es una línea de sangre que heredaste de tu madre,te permite sentir el chakra de las personas y tu propio chakra,haciendo mas fácil que lo controles además de delatar a tus enemigos…"-Dijo el Hokage

"Tu linea de sangre es llamada _haiken no seishi_…'la vision de la vida'"-Dijo Hiashi

"Yo…yo…quiero estar solo…"-Dijo Naruto retirándose a sus habitaciones mientras que los adultos hablaban entre si

00000000000000000000

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama…era demasiado para un solo día…su madre…su padre…el Kyuubi…su línea de sangre…era demasiado…

"¿Puedo pasar Naruto-kun?"-Dijo una voz desde su puerta

"Hanna-sama…claro…si…solo pensaba"

Hanna entro a la habitación y se sentó a lado de el

"Naruto-kun…si quieres hablar conmigo te escuchare"

"Yo-yo…solo…solo quiero…"-Naruto se aferro a la manga de Hann y pego el rostro para empezar a llorar…aunque no le salian lagrimas de sus ojos,su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se entrecortaba

"¡KAASAN,KAASAN!"

Hanna acaricio la cabeza de Naruto…a veces era facil olvidar como este niño que siempre sonreia y salvo a su pequeña era solamente un bebe que aun extrañaba a sus padres…

"Ush Naruto-kun…aquí me tienes a mi"-Dijo Hanna aun acariciando la espalda del pequeño

Después de un rato Naruto quedo dormido en el regazo de Hanna…ella lo acomodo en su cama y se retiro…puede que no fuera su verdadera madre…pero en su interior ella lo era…y haria todo para proteger a su pequeño…

0000000000000000000000000000

TECNICA ASESINA: Comentarios del autor!

Bien,hoy no pondre comentarios graciosos dado que esto sera un poco serio

Veran…este capitulo tiene una semana de retraso por varias razones,una de ellas es que mi computadora habia estado actuando extraño,otra es que tengo nuevas responsabilidades y no puedo darme el tiempo para hacerlo…asi que temo que los capitulos empezaran a salir con mas tiempo de retraso…pero prometo que conservaran el estilo…ademas,para el proximo capitulo esperen la continuación de la AFFI

Ademas,inicio un concurso

NOMBRA EL CAPITULO

Es sencillo,lo unico que hay que hacer es enviar un correo a con el nombre que les gustaria para cada capitulo,los mejores seran colocados como nombres oficiales y anunciados.SUERTE A TODOS XD


	13. Presentando a Rock Lee!

Declaracion:

**Declaración:**

Kamalth: ¿Y que quieren de mi?,ya dije el porque no puedo entregar los fiction con regularidad,¿Qué mas pueden querer?

Interrogador1: Kamalth…solo queremos que conteste algunas preguntas de sus…

K: Lectores…mira,no contesto por que…

Int2: ¿Por que eres demasiado bueno como para dignarte a contestar!?Es eso?,es por basura como tu que estoy en esto…ahora nos importa un bledo tus excusas,contestaras y lo haras de buena gana…

K: ¿O si no?

_El interrogador 1 saca una grabadora…y tras que el y su compañero se pusieran sus orejeras la encendieron…con Banda…_

K: NOOOOOO,apaga eso,apaga eso!!

_Kamalth empezo a darse de topes contra la mesa enfrente de el hasta que la apagaron_

Int 1:Ahora…la pregunta o queja mas recurrente…¿Por qué haces los capitulos tan cortos?

_Kamalth toma aire y tras mirar a los sujetos y a la grabadora dicidio contestar_

K: Por 2 razones principalmente,un capitulo corto me da oportunidad de hacer cambios inesperados al siguiente capitulo,o acentuar el punto de vista desde cierto personaje,sin revolver tanto a la gente…la segunda y principal es simple…falta de tiempo…simplemente cuanto con a lo mucho 2 o 3 horas en la computadora que debo repartir en actividades varias como tarea,búsqueda de inspiración y escribir el fiction…

Int 1:Bien otra pregunta recurrente es si terminara vistiéndose como Gai?

K: No…pero de ves en cuando tendrá que usar ese traje por circunstancias que no quiero revelar aun

Int 1:Con eso basta,una pregunta en particular marca que el Kyuubi deberia poder curar sus ojos…¿Qué respondes a es?

K: Que es cierto…pero como veran mas adelante en el fiction habra razones por las cuales las habilidades del Kyuubi se veran reducidas

Int 1: Dejas demasiado a la especulación…¿Conocerá a Jiraya,Tsunade,Rock Lee?

K: A Lee lo veran en el capitulo que ya tomaron de mi mochila…sobre los otros…tendras que esperar para saberlo

Int 2: No te hagas el interesante y responde o pondremos la musica otra vez!!

K: Pon a los telettubies…si no les contesto esto es por que es por el bien del fiction y ustedes mismos…saberlo solo arruinaría las sorpresas…y no se molesten en preguntar por sus técnicas…serán variadas…poderosas y sobretodo inesperadas…

_Tanto el Int 1 como el Int 2 se miraron por un momento hasta que…_

K: Apropósito…¿Cómo me encontraron?…se suponía que nadie sabia donde estaba

_Kamalth los miro por un segundo a los ojos…entonces uno de los interrogadores cometio el error de mirar hacia el espejo…_

K: Fue el no es asi?...ese infeliz…

Int 1:Señor Kamalth por favor clámese

K: Se donde vives piedra traidora,se donde vives,te voy a hacer arena oíste!!

_Tras el espejo se veia como los interrogadores se llevaban a un iracundo Kamalth,Timmy permaneció…petrificado?_

??: No se preocupe señor Timmy de la Roca…hizo lo correcto…

??: Ese loco seguirá sin ser dueño de Naruto…

000000000000000000

_3 años después_

Hiashi juzgaba como juez de hierro a los 2 jóvenes que practicaban en el dojo…el primero usaba movimientos fluidos basándose en su velocidad superior,mientras que el otro se movía de manera impredecible de un lado para otro,jalando a su oponente y cuando parecía arrinconado empezó el devastador ataque,obligando a su enemigo a retroceder…

Entonces sucedió lo que sucedia en cada ocasión que peleaban…un golpe de palma cruzada que daba justo en el pecho de los 2…empate otra vez

"Rayos…estaba seguro de que esta vez te atraparía niisan"-Dijo uno

"Jm,te falta mucho para alcanzarme ototo"

"NANI!?,QUEDAMOS EMPATES!"

"Ara ara…tranquilos los 2,Neji,ya es hora de que vayas a la academia,Naruto,Hinata-chan te esta esperando en el jardín para su entrenamiento"-Dijo Hanna que se encontraba a lado de Hiashi

Ambos niños se miraron por un momento…o al menos se encararon solo para reirse,Neji salio rumbo a la academia mientras que Naruto se acerco a los adultos y abrazo a Hanna

"Kaasan,¿cuando saldrá el bebe?,ya quiero conocerlo"-Dijo Naruto mientras pegaba la oreja a al abultado estomago de su adoptiva madre

"A su tiempo Naruto-kun a su tiempo…como se ve allí adentro?"-Pregunto ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

"Increíble,tus canales de chakra alimentan los del bebe…es como si se llenara un charco...pero es muy pequeño aun asi que me cuesta verlo"-Dijo el niño sonriendo antes de separarse

"Hiashi-sama,Kaasan,voy con Hinata-hime"-Dio una leve reverencia y corrio hacia los campos de entrenamiento de la mansión

"¿Como es que a ti te llama mama y a mi se sigue refiriendo como sama?"-Dijo Hiashi mirando a su esposa

"Saa,Hiashi-kun,ire a comer algo"-Dijo inocentemente su esposa dirigiéndose a la cocina…desde aquella noche Naruto había empezado a llamarle kaasan sin que ninguna amenaza o castigo le impidiera hacerlo…al final los ancianos se cansaron y dejaron al niño hacer lo que quisiera…y se fueron a las termas…

Hiashi empezaba a preguntarse si por dentro no serian como huevos cocidos

00000000000000000

_Academia Ninja Salon 1 A_

Cada cuando en una aldea ninja aparecían sujetos con habilidades increíbles, dichas personas eran conocidas como genios, Konohagure no Sato era conocida por la gran cantidad de genios que poseían en diversos campos,entre algunos de los mas famosos se encontraban los tres sannins legendarios,Kakashi el ninja imitador,Gai la bestia verde,Itachi el niño de 14 que llego Anbu y al parecer uno nuevo en potencia

Neji Hyuuga

Neji es inteligente,muy fuerte y si le preguntas a la mayoría de sus compañeras el sueño de toda kunoichi

Exactamente lo contrario a Rock Lee

La academia apenas había comenzado y ya había sido marcado como el 'dobe' o el tonto del salón…no poseía aptitudes para las técnicas ninjas o en las técnicas de ilusión además de que su estilo de pelea sencillamente apestaba…

¿Que tenia Neji que el no?

Lee se despertaba cada mañana muy temprano para entrenar,después iba a la academia,al salir volvía a entrenar hasta que le ganaba la fatiga o sentía que se le había roto algo otra vez…

Y aun así…seguía siendo el perdedor de su salón…la única razón por la que seguía en la academia era por que al parecer en su familia habían habido genios en taijutsu…pero era obvio que dichas habilidades se estaban saltando generaciones…en 3 generaciones la familia Lee no había producido ningún especialista…lo que era peor era que en vez de mejorar empeoraban…pero Lee no se daría por vencido…se los prometió…en la tumba de sus padres prometió que regresaría la gloria a su familia…

Lee espero hasta que llegara la hora de retirarse y se adelante,sabia que Neji salía poco después que todos…sabia que era acompañado por la kunoichi elite del salon…Tenten Wong,especialista en armas y segundo lugar del salon solo debajo de Neji mismo…pero aun así…el cumpliría su objetivo…

Vio a Neji y Tenten acercarse…se puso justo en su camino los miro a los ojos y…

"Onegai Neji-san,ayudame a ser mejor ninja!"-Se postro ante los 2 estupefactos jóvenes

Neji quedo estupefacto…cierto que Lee necesitaba ayuda…pero

"Lo siento Lee,pero no puedo ayudarte"-Dijo Neji pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Lee grito

"ONEGAI!,eres mi única esperanza Neji-san…no importa cuan duro me esfuerza…se que nunca llegare a ser un genio como tu…pero con tu ayuda al menos no seria una deshonra!"

Neji lo miro por un segundo…esa palabra otra vez…genio…

"Lee…ven conmigo…seria bueno que tu también vinieras Tenten…quiero que conozcan a cierta persona"-Dijo Neji en un tono serio para caminar hacia la mansión Hyuuga…si Lee se empeñaba en creer que no podia superar a quien quisiera…Naruto le haría ver la luz…o le patearía el trasero…

Probablemente ambos al mismo tiempo…

0000000000000000

_Mansión Hyuuga_

Lee y Tenten estaban boquiabiertos…sabían que la mansión Hyuuga era grande con solo verla por fuera…pero por dentro era aun mas grande…Tenten se preguntaba si no usarían el Byakugan solo para no perderse adentro…

"Lee…Tenten…solo una advertencia…la persona a la que quiero que conozcan es muy sensible en cuanto a su condición…les pido que no la mencionen"-Dijo Neji sin detenerse ni mirar a sus compañeros que lo miraban extrañados…pero que asintieron

Tras caminar unos minutos llegaron a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento donde dos niños un poco menores que ellos estaban descansando sentados en la hierva…apenas se acercaron un niño rubio se puso de pie y alzando la mano los saludo animosamente

"Niisan volviste pronto…"-el niño corrió hasta encontrarse justo frente a ellos con una sonrisa zorruna y los ojos cerrados…entonces volteo hacia Tenten y Lee-"¿Y quienes son tus amigos?"-Dijo señalándolos ligeramente

Tenten que hasta ese momento había estado callada,mas rápida que un Gai sin sus pesas cojio a Naruto y lo abrazo como un peluche

"QUE ADORABLE ERES!,esa sonrisa y tus marquitas son…son…TAN ADORABLES!!"-Grito Tenten abrazándolo y poniéndolo azul

"Neji-niisan,te esperábamos"-Dijo una vocecita frente a ellos,la niña que estaba junto al pequeño rubio estaba frente a ellos eh hizo una pequeña reverencia

pero antes de que pudiera hablar…

"KYAAA que niña tan linda,tu también eres una lindura,los dos son tan lindos!!"-Tenten la atrapo en sus brazos estrujándola contra su cuerpo y el de nuestro rubio favorito

"Tenten…por favor suéltalos…creo que necesitan aire"-Señalo Neji temiendo por la vida de sus hermanitos

Tenten se puso roja y los solto…y una vez que recuperaron el aliento se pusieron frente a ellos e hicieron una leve reverencia

"Tenten,Lee,estos son Naruto e Hinata Hyuuga"-Dijo Neji haciendo las presentaciones después de que ambos saludaran y que Tenten se contuviera de abrazarlos hasta la muerte Lee se acerco a Neji

"Neji-san…"

"Lee…quiero que pelees con Naruto…"-Corto Neji si voltear a verlo

Lee quedo estupefacto y volteo a ver al niño…algo estaba fuera de lugar…siendo un Hyuuga el debería tener los mismos ojos que Neji o Hinata…pero en donde deberían estar las pupilas solo había una mancha azul pálido…podría ser que…

"Neji-san…¿deberás esta bien?…no crees que seria un poco injusto..es decir…?"-Pregunto Lee tratando de ser considerado…tal vez era malo en taijutsu…pero seguía teniendo entrenamiento de academia y además el niño frente a ellos estaba claramente en desventaja tanto en experiencia,resistencia,fuerza…y en visión…

Tenten bajo los hombros…apenas acababa de notarlo…era cierto…sus ojos cerrados recordaban a los de un zorrito,pero una vez abiertos no eran mas que una mancha azul en un ojo blanco…

Neji suspiro…Lee era buena persona…pero a veces hablaba de mas…

Hinata miro mortificada a Lee…parecía una buena persona…solo que había decidido ser considerado con la persona equivocada

"Tiene razón Lee-san…seria una pelea desigual…pero no se preocupe"-Dijo Naruto que camino hasta el centro de la arena de combate,tomo una cinta de su bolsillo y la amarro alrededor de sus ojos,Lee solo podía suponer que era para que no entrara basura en ellos,después tomo una extraña pose de pelea…colocando su brazo izquierdo extendido al frente y con la palma abierta y hacia arriba

"Para que sea justo…peleare con una sola mano"

Lee y Tenten quedaron atónitos…¿ese niño acababa de decir que podía vencer a un superior con una mano?

"Muy bien…si es lo que deseas…pero no me haré responsable si te lastimas"-Respondio Lee un tanto molesto por su comentario y tomo la posición básica de peleador que les mostraban en la academia

Tenten miro un poco mortificada…claro era un poco impetuoso pero aun así ese niño era una lindura…solo esperaba que Lee no fuera demasiado duro con el

Sin embargo Neji e Hinata estaban mas preocupados por el mayor

"Como eres menor te dejare dar el primer ataque"-Declaro Lee

"Ataca tu…de otro modo no te dejare hacer ni un solo ataque"-Marco Naruto poniendo la pierna izquierda al frente y un poco flexionada mientras que la derecha la extendía hacia atrás…pose básica extendida

Lee resoplo indignado…niño o no le daría una lección

Corrió hacia el y lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de Naruto solo para que este se deslizara hacia un costado

Una y otra vez el resultado fue el mismo,Lee lanzaba un puño o una patada solo para encontrar que su oponente ya no estaba alli…era tan frustrante como pelear con un fantasma

Tenten estaba impactada…ese niño era sumamente veloz en sus deslices…hasta el momento no había necesitado hacer ni un solo bloqueo y parecía que podía seguir así durante un buen rato,pero Lee era otra historia,estaba empezando a frustrarse y perder la concentración

Entonces,cuando Lee estaba por lanzar un golpe a la mandibula del niño este se dezlizo un poco a su izquierda,dejando que el golpe apenas rozara su cabello y con una rapides cegadora golpeo el plexo solar de su enemigo,sacandole el aire y haciendolo retroceder un poco

"¡Combo de marea elevada!"-Grito el rubio dando un paso al frente y luego girando sobre su pie izquierdo,quedando agachado y de espaldas a Lee,entonces lanzo un codazo a su estomago,haciendolo doblarse de dolor,pero no había terminado,amartillo el codo y dio a la quijada de su enemigo al tiempo que lanzaba su pierna derecha al frente lanzando la cabeza de su enemigo hacia arriba para rematarlo con un golpe de palma en el pecho que lo lanzo al suelo completamente sofocado

Tenten quedo completamente estupefacta…si bien Lee no era el mejor aun asi un niño de esa edad no debería poder vencerlo…no tan fácil…y definitivamente no sin recibir un solo golpe

Hinata y Neji estaban aliviados con que no hubiera usado chakra,de otra forma Lee tendría algo mas que unos golpes y un orgullo herido

Lee se quedo en el suelo…ya había recuperado el aliento y probablemente ya podría levantarse si se esforzaba…pero no tenia caso…

"Debí suponerlo…no importa que sea mayor o que entrene mucho…siempre que pelee con un genio siempre perderé…"-Dijo Lee amargamente

"Ponte de pie"-Fue la contestación de Naruto que apretaba el puño-"Ponte de pie…aun no acabo contigo"

"¿Para que?,no impórta cuanto me esfuerza…no podre ganarte…ya que a pesar de ser ciego es obvio que eres un genio del mismo calibre que Neji"

Naruto apreto los dientes…

"¿¡Que tratas de decir,que no necesito esforzarme solo por ser lo que soy!?"-Grtio Naruto indignado

"No,yo solo…es solo"

"¿Crees que me volví fuerte solo sentándome?,eh entrenado desde que podia caminar…tal vez no sea tan fuerte como Neji-niisan o tan rápido como Hinata-hime,pero me esfuerzo,entreno hasta que las palmas me sangran y las piernas me tiemblan..¿y sabes que hago entonces?,me levanto y sigo entrenando por que solo así te vuelves mas fuerte…"

Lee y Tenten no sabían que decir…ese niño entrenaba tan duro como un adulto…o quizás mas…Lee volteo hacia Neji buscando alguna respuesta y solo encontró un asentamiento…realmente era verdad…

"Yo…lo siento…es solo que por mas que entreno no mejoro…asi que pense que si un genio me ayudaba…yo dejaria de ser una deshonra para mi familia"

Naruto suspiro y voltea ligeramente la cabeza hacia Hinata…

"Esta bien Naruto-kun…creo que le agradara tener a alguien mas"-Dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente

Naruto sonrio y tras quitarse la cinta que le cubría los ojos se la extendió a Lee

"Toma…quiero que la uses cada día como recordatorio de lo que paso aquí…para que entrenes todavía mas duro…y mañana ve al campo de entrenamiento 4 a las 5:00 am…hay una persona que estará encantada de conocerte…es mi maestro y estoy seguro que podrá ayudarte…y cuando mejores…quiero que peleemos otra vez y estoy seguro de que será una gran pelea"

Lee sonrió y la tomo…y sus esperanzas se elevaron…

"Arigato…Naruto-kun…prometo que mi revancha será aplastante"

Naruto asintió ligeramente y los demás se sintieron aliviados de que la tensión hubiera desaparecido sin que nadie acabara en el hospital…pero antes de que pudieran empezar a celebrar con sus 2 nuevos amigos una de las criadas de la casa se acerco e informo que Hiashi-sama lo esperaba en el comedor…Naruto asintió,tras excusarse y pedirle a Hinata que le explicara a Lee lo que necesitaría para el día siguiente se encamino hacia el comedor…pero había algo raro…2 presencias que nuca antes había sentido…la curiosidad se apodero de el y entro

"Hiashi-sama,¿pidió mi presencia?"-Dijo Naruto tras dar una pequeña reverencia

"Asi es Naruto,nuestros invitados tenían deseos de conocerte"-Contesto Hiashi con un tono muy serio que solo hizo que la curiosidad del rubio aumentara

"Buenas tardes nobles invitados,mi nombre es Naruto Hyuuga"-Dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia hacia las presencias de los invitados

"Buenas tardes Naruto,mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha y este es mi hijo Itachi Uchiha…"-Dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa predadora

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente"

0000000000000000000000

Técnica Asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

¿Que les pareció?

Lee finalmente ah hecho si aparición y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar el clan favorito de todos hace su aparición

¿Qué podría querer Fugaku con nuestro rubio favorito?

¿Qué hace Itachi alli?

¿Se comerán el sushi que les sirvieron?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de El Guardián Ciego

Ademas,no eh recibido mucha respuesta en cuanto al concurso así que lo explicare mas detenidamente

Las bases son mandar un correo a o dejar un comentario con el nombre que les pondrían a los primeros 12 capítulos de El Guardián Ciego

Por ultimo estén pendientes de mi profile,ya que ponto abra una segunda votación para ver cual será la próxima historia a publicar, asta entonces, cuídense n.n

Kamalth Fuera!


	14. Una dificil pelea

Declaracion:

**Declaración:**

En la mansión de Timmy de la Roca se podía ver a su dueño que probablemente fue arrojado por algún criado hacia afuera confundiéndolo con alguna piedra,en el patio,parado justo sobre el periódico leyó el titular y quedo…petrificado

**Kamalth sale libre hoy**

000000000000000000

"Es un placer conocerlo Fugaku-san,Itachi-san"-Respondio Naruto a los 2 visitantes de la casa Hyuuga,era algo muy raro que los Uchiha vinieran a visitarlos,dado que ambas casas no tenían muy buenas relaciones

"Si no es muy atrevido de mi parte…¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?"-Pregunto el

"Naruto…"-Hiashi respondió serio…esto no le gustaba nada y la disposición de Naruto a los problemas ya estaba saliendo a flote

"Esta bien Hiashi-san,de hecho te concierte a ti Naruto,veras,es una tradición que los hijos mayores de los jefes de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga compitan"

"Pero…¿Si es asi por que me incluye a mi…no es Hinata-hime la heredera del clan eh hija mayor de Hiashi-sama?"-Pregunto Naruto…no es que le diera miedo enfrentarse a un Uchiha…pero suplantar un deber tan importante como ese podría atraerle problemas

"Pero TU eres el hijo mayor de Hiashi Naruto,adoptado o no"-Respondio Fugaku con una sonrisa

Naruto bajo ligeramente la cabeza…ya sabia que era adoptado…solo que no le gustaba en nada que se lo dijeran

"Fugaku,pero Itachi es mucho mayor a Naruto,sin duda la pelea no seria justa"-Intervino Hiashi por el bienestar de Naruto…era claro que no le gustaba como iba la conversación, además esa tradición no era mas que una muestra del poder de ambos clanes…¿Qué ganaría Fugaku poniendo a pelear a su hijo mayor contra alguien que era notablemente mas débil que el?

"Puede que asi sea,sin embargo Itachi tiene deberes como ANBU y no dispone de muchas oportunidades para estas formalidades…así que este será el mejor tiempo,además solo será un encuentro leve…"

Hiashi suspiro…solo un encuentro leve…

000000000000000

Naruto suspiro y tomo posición…si bien aun su línea sucesoria la 'vision de la vida' aun no estaba del todo perfeccionada con solo sentir a este tipo frente a el podía saber que era alguien de cuidado…no solo sus reservas de chakra eran bastas,sino que también muy…muy controladas

No tomaría riesgos…si bien la pelea seria netamente taijutsu sin chakra este tal Itachi tenia mucha ventaja sobre el…así que ira con todo

Desataría todo el Mar Rugiente

Itachi permanecía completamente estoico,el pequeño frente a el tenia una posición extraña pero perfecta,sonrio a si mismo,hacia mucho que no se podía divertir un poco…

Entre los presentes estaban Hanna,Hiashi,Fugaku,Hinata,Neji,Hizashi,Gai incluso Lee y Tenten que se les permitió presenciar la pelea

En cuanto Hiashi dio la señal de que empezaran Naruto cargo hacia Itachi con un golpe de palma directo al pecho el cual Itachi desvió hacia su sentido contrario,solo para que Naruto lo siguiera y con el impulso de su enemigo girar sobre su propio ángulo y lanzar un golpe de maza hacia su cabeza ante lo cual Itachi salto para esquivar

Sin duda seria divertido

Itachi no era muy bueno en taijutsu,mas que nada se apoyaba en su ninjutsu y genjutsu dado su cuerpo pequeño y delgado,pero eso no significaba que no pudiera dar una buena pelea

Cargo hacia el rubio aprovechando su mayor peso y alcance,usando sus piernas en una tanda de patadas para mantenerlo a distancia y golpes para mantenerlo a la defensiva

Naruto apretó los dientes…odiaba que lo llamaran bajito…pero en este momento era mas que obvio que no tenia la altura suficiente para acercarse y plantarle un golpe a su enemigo de mayor edad,tenia que pensar en una estrategia o quedaría en ridículo…pero antes de poder llegar a nada un golpe en su mandíbula lo saco de balance y lo mando de espaldas

Nuestro rubio se levanto y se llevo la mano a la mandíbula…ese había sido un golpe deberás duro…pero no se daría por vencido…en algún punto encontraría una debilidad de Itachi y entonces se las regresaría todas…

Itachi cargo de nuevo,esta vez con una patada que realmente saco de balance a Naruto,lanzo sus brazos hacia izquierda y usando un efecto palanca lanzo una patada directo a su ya adolorida mandíbula,levantándolo por el aire unos centímetros,pero no havia acabado,antes de que el niño se saliera de su rango lanzo su pierna derecha elevada al piso y dio un giro de cadera en el aire,pateándolo en el pecho y mandándolo directo a la pared del dojo solo para que Itachi cayera en cuclillas y se levantara como si nada hubiera pasado…

Naruto era otra historia

Podía sentir claramente como esa sola patada había lastimado seriamente su pecho y el impacto en la pared solo lo había empeorado,probablemente se habría roto una costilla,pero aun así no se quedaría en el piso,su honor no se lo permita,tenia que plantar al menos un golpe,un buen golpe en su enemigo antes de quedar satisfecho

Los presentes se sentían tensos,era obvio que el rubio no tenia posibilidad alguna sobre el mayor…pero intervenir ahora no solo no pararía la pelea,ofenderia gravemente el honor del joven rubio…cosa que le hicieron saber cuanto antes a los 2 invitados mas jóvenes…pero aun así era doloroso ver como el pobre niño era masacrado…sobretodo para las dos mujeres del clan Hyuuga…Hanna sentía una punzada en el corazón a cada golpe…Hinata se mordía el labio inferior…

"Vaya que tiene agallas ese niño…aun después de esa patada se sigue poniendo de pie"-Comento Fugaku con una sonrisa de superioridad

"No tienes idea Fugaku"-Comento Hiashi ganándose la atención de los presentes-"Naruto se levantara una y otra vez hasta que su alma misma quede hecha pedazos…Itachi no saldrá limpio de este encuentro…eso te lo aseguro"

Hinata sonrió y volteo de vuelta la mirada a su rubio amigo que ya se levantaba del suelo…ella tenia fe en el

Naruto se llevo la mano al pecho,el dolor le hacia difícil la concentración y visualizar a su enemigo era sumamente difícil…además esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes de manera muy precisa…pero como…entonces la realización le llego

"Estas usando el sharingan…el ojo que puede predecir los movimientos de su oponente antes de que lo realice,¿No es cierto?"-Dijo Naruto no como una pregunta,sino como una afirmación

"Muy perceptivo…asi es,en esta pelea no podemos usar chakra de manera defensiva u ofensiva…pero eso no significa que no podamos usarlo para otras cosas…como una linea de sangre"-Respondio Itachi con su usual tono frio,pero ligeramente sorprendido de que alguien tan joven supera tanto de su doujutsu

Naruto apretó los dientes…esto solo lo hacia mas difícil…con su habilidad para predecir sus movimientos ataques normales no funcionarían…y si usaba chakra para aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de sus músculos entonces el lo vería y se anticiparía…estaba entre la espada y la pared…a menos de que usara su propia línea de sangre para contrarrestar el sharingan…pero aun no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo…aun el hokage no tenia mucha información sobre el haiken no seishi…el principio básico era que su sistema de chakra estaba muy unido a su sistema nervioso lo cual hacia que a través de su piel pudiera sentir el chakra de su enemigo…¿Pero como usar eso contra alguien que veía el chakra?...entonces se le ocurrió…si al ver predecía sus movimientos…solo tenia que evitar que los viera

Itachi arqueo una ceja ante la sonrisa del rubio…entonces…sus ojos se abrieron como platos…lentamente el rubio estaba aumentando el chakra en su sistema…algo que no debería ser posible…pero eso no era lo que deberás lo sorprendía…lo que si lo hacia era que su propia sharingan parecía empezar a fallar…ya que en vez de predecir su siguiente movimiento…estaba prediciendo…3 posibles…no 4 posibles movimientos…esto era una locura…pero com…

Sus pensamientos no pudieron proseguir por que un fuerte golpe de palma se conecto en su pecho…Itachi brinco para alejarse del alcance del menor…para ser tan pequeño golpeaba realmente duro

Respiro profundamente y se calmo…¿bushins?...no,el sharingan podía ver a través de ellos fácilmente…¿velocidad?...poco probable…¿Qué mas quedaba para que ese niño pudiera engañar así al sharingan?

"¿Cómo haces para engañar al sharingan niño?,nadie mas a podido hacerlo"-Pregunto Itachi

"¿Por que no peleas y lo descubres?"-Contesto Naruto tomando posición una vez mas

Itachi resoplo y tomo posición también y ambos se lanzaron…sin la ventaja del sharingan cualquier otro Uchiha hubiera empezado a resentir la velocidad del niño al no poder usar técnicas ninja…pero Itachi no se convirtió en ANBU solo por un ojo ventajoso…sus reflejos eran sumamente agudos y podía fácilmente seguir a la par de una velocidad aunque alta para un niño,aun promedio para un ninja

Pero algo estaba mal…aun con su sharingan mostrándole imágenes de mas aun era útil en la pelea…o lo seria si el niño no saliera de su rango de visión a cada momento cosa que su baja estatura le permitia hacer muy fácilmente…entonces Itachi decidió dejar de jugar,calmo sus ansias y se permitió sentir el correr del aire a su alrededor…entonces giro sobre su propio eje y lanzo un golpe de machete

"¡SUFICIENTE!"-Ordeno Hiashi

Ambo oponentes quedaron frente a frente…Itachi encarando los vendados ojos de Naruto…

Itachi había detenido su golpe a centímetros del cuello del rubio

Naruto detuvo su palma a unos 10cm de la cara de Itachi en un movimiento ascendente directo a la nariz…

Ambos golpes potencialmente mortales…

La diferencia de estaturas fue lo único que decidió el encuentro…hubiera sido real Naruto estaría seriamente lastimado…o muerto

Itachi era el ganador…pero que un niño tan joven como este Hyuuga Naruto hubiera estado tan cerca de una victoria desconcertaba a Itachi…

"Buena pelea Itachi-san…ojala podamos repetirla algún día"-Dijo Naruto aun sin remover su palma del frente de la cara del Uchiha

"Lo mismo digo Naruto-san…"

Ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos hasta que por fin se separaron e hicieron reverencia tanto a su oponente como al publico…

Todos quedaron completamente atónitos ante la batalla,ambos habían mostrado un grado de habilidad increíble y aunque Itachi se contuvo bastante Naruto no se quito sus pesos…una amplia interrogante nació en ellos

Excepto en Fugaku Uchiha…que lo único que albergo en ese momento fue furia…puede que Itachi no lo supiera…pero el si que lo hacia…solo una persona anteriormente había sido capaz de engañar de esa forma al sharingan antes…

Kushina Uzumaki…

Su antigua prometida…

00000000000000000000

**OMAKE**

Lee salio de la mansión Hyuuga reflexionando…Naruto habia peleado con un oponente superior a el mismo,pero mantuvo la calma y de alguna extraña manera havia logrado salir adelante

Después de la pelea los Uchiha se retiraron a su distrito y los Hyuuga mas jóvenes los despidieron en la puerta,Hinata incluso tuvo la amabilidad de presentarlo con Maito Gai,quien gritando cosas sobre 'La flama de la juventud' acepto recibirlo como alumno…

Lee quedo completamente impresionado con el hombre de verde y dispuesto a seguir todas sus sabias enseñanzas…hasta que Naruto le advirtió que si se le ocurría usar ese 'juvenil'expandex verde ni los ANBU encontrarían su cadáver

Después todos se rieron…

Y después Naruto dijo que no bromeaba…

Suspirando Lee camino por el distrito comercial pensando en como seguir los mismo pasos que la Bestia Verde sin que su recién adquirido amigo lo arrastrara por los suelos…tenia que expresar su juventud…pero a su manera…¿pero como?

Fue entonces cuando en una de las tiendas de aparatos electrónicos cierta canción atrapo los oidos de Lee y tras ver el video y quedo encantado

Esa era la inspiración que buscaba!

Esa era la flama de la juventud encarnada!

Lee espero expectante hasta que el titulo por fin apareció…

_Smells like Teen Spirit…_

Simplemente perfecto!!

0000000000000000000

XD

Supongo que no esperaban eso verdad!?

Bueno tengo que decir que me encanto escribir este episodio y espero que ustedes lo disfruten leyéndolo

Itachi venció a Naruto…pero a veces una derrota vale mas que mil victorias

¿Que pasara ahora con nuestro rubio héroe?

¿Cuál será la reacción de Fugaku ante la casi derrota de su hijo?

¿Cuál es el verdadero pasado tras Kushina Uzumaki?

Sigan en el Guardián Ciego para las respuestas!!

Tema fuera de eso con respecto al concurso de los títulos de los fics se cierra este 17 de septiembre,asi que manden sus títulos a ferga(guion bajo)033 de Hotmail o déjenlos en un comentario

También me di cuanta de algo

A pesar de tener una votación en mi profile sobre un tema que les interesa no hay casi votos y tras meditarlo un poco empecé a darme de topes contra la pared…muchos de ustedes no tienen realmente cuenta aquí…así que paso la votación para el fiction…

¿Cómo te gustaría ver a Naruto en mi próximo fiction?

Como un frió asesino

Como un músico inspirado

Como un niño salvaje (estilo libro de la selva,versión de la india)

En un harem

O en un Crossover con Death Note

Cabe aclarar que para cada personalidad será un diferente Fiction,asi que piensen su voto,ya que solo vale uno por persona y déjenlo en un comentario,al final de la votación nuestro héroe de El Guardián Ciego se encontrara con su yo alternativo del fic ganador

KAMALTH FUERA!!

PD:

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Nirvana a quien pertenece la canción Smells like teen spirit


	15. Familia

Declaracion:

**Declaracion:**

Kamalth al salir de la AFFI solo tenia una cosa en mente

Kamalth:…Quiero un churro……

Momentos y un churro después…

Kamalth:Un refresco no me caería mal

Momentos,un churro y un refresco después…

Kamalth:Venganza……

00000000000000000000000

Naruto tomo un respiro y escucho el sonido de aplausos,sonrio un poco para si…sabia que su kaasan lo iba a desollar,pero la pelea había valido la pena y mientras se resignaba a su futuro castigo escucho una voz

"Bien hecho Itachi has demostrado ser verdaderamente un Uchiha y has ganado a pesar de contenerte tanto"-Digo Fugaku acercándose a ambos

"Arigato otousan"-Contesto Itachi haciéndole una leve reverencia

"Y felicitaciones a ti también Naruto,eres un gran peleador,esto solo me hace estar mas seguro de mi decisión"-Dijo Fugako haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el

"¿Qué decisión Fugaku?"-Pregunto Hiashi…esto le gustaba cada vez menos

"¿Qué mas sino poner al joven Naruto bajo la protección Uchiha,Hiashi?,es obvio que sus talentos serán mejor apreciados"-Sonrio victorioso-"Naruto,aquí solo te consideran un simple criado mas a pesar de tus habilidades...y nunca pasaras de eso,siempre una sombra bajo el manto de los Hyuuga,pero te ofrezco un trato,unete a los Uchiha,con nosotros serás un miembro orgulloso del clan,no un simple criado,podrías incluso llegar a ser líder de la policía de Konoha"

Itachi voltea hacia su padre pero no dijo nada…era cierto que el niño tenia talentos…pero ofrecer semejante cosa frente a sus tutores que eran Hyuuga,rivales de los Uchiha por tantos años,era casi equivalente a declararles la guerra

Naruto quedo petrificado ante las palabras del lider de los Uchiha…por su voz sabia que no mentia…y ciertamente el sabia que si se quedaba como Hyuuga a lo mas que podia aspirar era a ser reconocido como un fuerte guerrero…ninguna pocision de privilegio le era otorgada a aquellos que no eran miembros de la rama principal…y el,con o sin sello del pajaro enjaulado,no era tal…pero aun asi…

"Arigato fugaku-san…su oferta es muy amable…pero no…aquí no soy solo un sirviente…soy parte de una familia…y no deseo cambiarlo"-Contesto Naruto sonriendo y con la cabeza en alto…entonces lo sintio…un pico de chakra proveniente de Fugaku…podia sentir como su simple rechazo le causaba gran enojo…incluso como activaba su sharingan…

"Como te atrevez ah…"-No termino de pronunciar su frace cuando un fuerte sonido se oyo en la habitacion

Slap!

Fugako quedo estupefacto al igual que Itachi…ninguno de los dos lo vio venir…y pero ahora no le quitaban los ojos de encima…

Una furiosa Hanna con la mano extendida por el reciente golpe al lider de los Uchiha

"Primero,tu oferta no solo es insulsa Fugaku…es ofensiva…Naruto-kun es miembro de esta familia y es tan importante como cualquiera en este cuarto…segundo,activar tu sharingan fuera de una pelea preestablecida es una ofensa y una declaración de guerra entre ambos clanes y tercero…"-Abrazo a Naruto y lo alejo de las garras del Uchiha

"No vuelvas a amenazar a mi hijo…nunca…"-Declaro la matriarca Hyuuga con una mirada feroz en sus ojos…

Fugako estaba rojo de ira…pero sabia que hacer algo ahora haría que sus planes de años se vinieran abajo en un instante…

"Bien…en vista de que ya no somos bienvenidos aquí nos retiramos…y no se molesten,conocemos la salida…perfectamente"-Hizo una señal con la mano e Itachi siguió a su padre hacia los distritos Uchiha…

Hiashi suspiro y volteo a ver a Hinata que sujetaba fuertemente su mano…estaba sumamente nerviosa…normalmente eso no era aceptable para alguien que se supone guiaría a todo un clan algún día pero por esta vez la perdonaría…

Ya que el también estaba nervioso…Fugaku era un tigre…uno con el que era mejor no bajar la guardia…porque los tigres suelen atacar a sus presas por atrás…y Fugaku no tenia ningún problema haciéndolo…

"Naruto-kun,¿estas bien?"-La voz de Hanna saco a todos de sus pensamientos para encontrarla de rodillas frente al rubio

"S-si kaasan…estoy bien…"-Contesto el rubio un poco nervioso,pero llevándose la mano al costado…

"Te duele no es asi…esa patada pudo haberte roto algo…déjame revisarte"-Dio un par de pasos atrás y tras susurras las palabras 'byakugan' activo su línea de sangre

"Bien…no parece haber nada roto,que alivio…"-Hanna sonrió hacia Naruto…pero lo encontro mortalmente serio-"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto no se movió por unos segundos y después coloco sus manos sobre el abultado abdomen de ella

"Algo esta mal…muy mal…"

Hiashi palideció e Hinata apretó la mano de su padre…desde sus entrenamientos Naruto había sido capaz de diagnosticar varias enfermedades en el clan aun antes de que fueran evidentes…pero nunca se había puesto tan serio…

"¿¡Q-que sucede Naruto-kun…mi bebe…COMO ESTA MI BEBE!?"-Hanna tomo por los hombros al rubio…sacudiéndolo ligeramente

"Kaasan,espera…necesito sentirlo…"-Tras tomar un poco de aire soltó finalmente a Naruto…pero aun con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro

"El bebe esta bien…sigue recibiendo chakra…"-Ante esto la mayoría se relajo un poco-"Pero…hay algo…en tu byakugan…ambos estan consumiendo mucho chakra…mas de lo normal…es como si…tu chakra fuera demasiado ligero por lo que necesita mas de lo normal…

Hiashi activo su propio byakugan y se llevo la mano a la boca…era cierto…no lo había notado antes por la costumbre de siempre ver a su esposa…pero su chakra era menos denso de lo normal…solo podía significar una cosa

"Sangre débil…"-Hiashi susurro

"¿Q-que e-es eso tousan?"-Pregunto Hinata aun sujetando la mano de su padre

"Sangre débil es un mal que ataca a los ninjas y hace que su chakra sea tan ligero que incluso las actividades mas normales lo gastan…generalmente los que lo sufren no pueden seguir siendo ninjas…pero para Hanna-sama y su bebe en estos momentos…es algo malo…"-Contesto Hizashi

"Que los invitados se retiren a sus casas,Hanna…tenemos que…"

"Agh…"-Hanna se llevo las manos al abdomen y un algo de liquido bajo por sus piernas

"Hiashi…el bebe…ya viene"-Hanna miro a su esposo completamente palida

"¡Rápido,debemos llevarla al hopital,Hizashi ven conmigo,Gai,por favor lleva alos niños a sus casas,Naruto cuida a Hinata!"-Tras eso los 3 Hyuugas mayores salieron a toda velocidad con Hanna en los brazos de Hiashi

"¿Gai-sensei,kaasan…nuestra kaasan estara bien?"-Pregunto un delgada voz detrás de el Jounnin verde…para encontrar a Naruto e Hinata tomados de la mano…con preocupación en sus toda sus caritas

"No se preocupen…todo saldrá bien,ya verán,solo tengan fe,ahora niños,los llevare a sus casas"-Dijo Gai…en una de las pocas veces que Naruto recordaba en las que el hombre no mencionaba nada sobre la juventud…

Cuando vieron que todos se fueron y Neji se fue a dormir a su habitación ambos niños se quedaron parados en el dojo por unos momentos…

"Naruto-kun…"

"¿Que pasa Hinata-hime?"

"¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?"

"Hai"…

Y ambos niños se retiraron…apretando la mano del otro para sentir seguridad…

Para no sentirse solos…

00000000000000000000000000

En la oficina del hokage ya entraban los primeros rayos de la luna que golpeaban directamente en la espalda del anciano líder de la nación shinobi,frente a el un joven ANBU con una mascara con la resemblanza de una comadreja entregaba su informe…

"Entonces…¿estas preparado comadreja?,confió en ti para llevar a esta misión hasta el final"-Hablo el Hokage con una seriedad de piedra en su voz

"Hai Hokage-sama…solo quisiera pedirle un par de favores…"-Contesto el ANBU

"¿Cuáles son?"

"El primero…no puedo matar a mi hermano…es…demasiado…no puedo voltear mi corazón para hacerlo…"-El ninja volteo su rostro un tanto avergonzado

El Hokage suspiro…ya habían tenido esta conversación y el muchacho frente a el sabia el costo de eso…ser un ninja fugitivo…

"Esta bien Itachi-kun…¿Pero cual es el otro?"

"Es respecto a un tal…Hyuuga Naruto…"-Contesto Itachi poniéndose de pie y removiendo un poco su mascara…

"Es un favor muy especial…"

000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente fue un día de luz y sombras…la aldea entera estaba en shock…Itachi Uchiha había masacrado a todo su clan salvo a su hermano menor,Sasuke Uchiha quien ahora se encontraba en el hospital por un severo shock causo por ver a su hermano asesinando a sus padres…

Pero donde la oscuridad yacía sobre los Uchiha,la luz caía sobre los Hyuuga,cuando ambos niños esperaban en la sala de espera donde Hizashi había llevado a los tres menores…y después de unas horas que parecieron eternas,finalmente les permitieron pasar

Naruto estaba entrando ya a la habitación cuando sintió que la mano de Hiashi se coloco en su hombro

"Gracias Naruto…de no ser por ti…los doctores dijeron que probablemente Hanna…ya no estaria con nosotros…"

"No es nada…después de todo…es mi okaasan…otousan…"-Contesto el niño sonriendo y al acercarse escucho el llanto muy fuerte de un bebe

"Naruto-kun,Hinata ya conoció a su nueva hermanita,solo faltas tu"-Escucho la cansada voz de su madre y rápidamente se acerco aunque se estremeció un poco ante el fuerte llanto de la bebe

"¿Puedo cargarla?"-Pregunto

"Si,solo ten cuidado"-Dijo Hanna pasándole la bebe como si fuera de porcelana

Y entonces…la bebe callo y miro con sus grandes ojos blancos el rostro de su hermano y comenzó a reír…

Y la luz cayo en forma de fuegos artificiales sobre los Hyuuga

Asi,Hanabi Hyuuga vino al mundo con una risa que alumbro la oscuridad de ese día

000000000000000000000000000

YAY!

Perdon por estar tanto tiempo fuera de servicio…pero estoy atrapado entre un bloqueo de escritor y una mudanza que me dejan pocas alternativas para escribir,pero no temais que Kamalth sigue aquí!

Jejejejeje

Bueno,dado que este capitulo tomo tanto en salir decidi dejar una recompenza,por primera y unica ocasión se resetearan los botos para el siguiente fiction,con la excepcion de que borraremos al Naruto salvaje dado que no recibio voto alguno y para alentarlos a votar de nuevo….tendremos una pequeña probada de lo que pasara en cada fiction,asi que Chepen bien!

000000000000

**En los ojos de la bestia**

_**En Konoha todos conocían al hiperactivo rubio de overol naranja que siempre estaba gritando y tratando de llamar la atención con sus bromas,chistes y actitud torpe…Lo que pocos sabian es que tan cerca estuvieron de tener algo muy distinto…**_

El Hokage y varios ANBU llegaron al lugar solo para encontrar una escena terrorífica…2 cuerpos sin vida y un niño rubio cubierto de sangre y sentado en el piso…mirando sus manos que mas bien parecían las garras de un animal salvaje…

"Hola jiji….por fin…ya no me miran así…ni lo volverán a hacer nunca mas…"

"estoy feliz…"

_**Muy…muy distinto…**_

0000000000000

**Semillas para el futuro**

_**Un años después del ataque en conjunto del equipo halcón y los últimos miembros del Akatsuki Konoha seguía en pie solo para encarar a un nuevo problema…las personas con capacidad de moldear chakra se vuelven mas y mas escasas…**_

"Entonces que haremos Tsunade-sama…a este paso en unos cuantos años no quedara nadie que pueda moldear chakra…el mundo shinobi desaparecerá"-Pregunto Shizune

La dama Hokage se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba atravez del microscopio…

"O tal vez...tenemos la clave para la supervivencia de Konoha…aunque no le va a gustar nada…"

"¿Qué,que pasa Tsunade-sama,a quien no le va a gustar que?"

"Realmente Naruto…eres el ninja mas impredecible de Konoha…no…del mundo"

_**¿Naruto cajeara su felicidad por el estilo de vida de la aldea que le a pedido tanto?**_

0000000000000000

**La nota negra**

_**Durante la segunda guerra shinobi un ninja busco mezclar las 2 cosas mas importantes de su vida en una sola…la música y el arte ninja…ahora recae en manos de un joven rubio llevar acabo ese sueño hasta el final**_

"¿¡Si lo que haces no es ni música ni arte ninja…entonces que diablos es eh!?"-Dijo finalmente un exasperado Kiba

"Eso es fácil"-Entonces,frente a la clase entera en rubio desapareció en un pestañeo y el ninja canino sintió como el arco del violín se presionaba contra su cuello,sacando un poco de sangre

"Arte"-Contesto el rubio

_**Musica tendra un nuevo significado a partir de ahora **_

00000000000000000000

Voten con su comentario dejando el titulo de su fiction favorito y no olviden que solo se vale un voto por persona

Además anunciar al orgulloso ganador del concurso de nombra el capitulo

Felicitaciones El merodeador 91!


	16. La acadamia ninja

Declaracion

**Declaracion**

Kamalth se paro frente a la vieja puerta de madera y la abrió para entrar en el cuarto empolvado,camino por los cuartos hasta llegar a uno donde una figura sentada dándole la espalda…

Kamalth: "Maestro,por favor enséñeme,necesito su enseñanzas!"

La figura permaneció sin inmutarse

Kamalth: "Traigo churro…"

La figura finalmente volteo y las antenitas de vinil se agitaron un poco

??: "¡No contaba con tu astucia!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Unos días después Hanna salio del hospital con su pequeña recién nacida y al llegar al recinto Hyuuga todo se volvió tan movido como cuando Hinata y Naruto eran bebes,todas las mujeres empezaron mimarla,pero la bebe solía llorar mucho y muy seguido,pero se calmaba en brazos de su hermano adoptivo,muy para la envidia de Hinata…_

_Fuera de la continua necesidad de Hanabi por los mimos de su hermano otras cosas cambiaron,ahora Hinata entrenaba de manera mas dura para mantenerse a la altura de las expectativas de su padre…pero el Jyuuken solo se hacia mas y mas incomodo para ella…así que su madre decidió tomar cartas en el asunto...enseñándole su propio estilo de pelea además de todos los asuntos relacionados a politica,cortesía y todo lo que necesitaría como líder del clan_

_Naruto tampoco la tuvo fácil,su entrenamiento con Gai se incremento y con Lee tan entusiasmado de mejorar gano un compañero de entrenamiento muy bueno…pero con moretones y raspones incluidos…y eso sin dejar de lado sus lecciones de historia,politica,ninjutsu,genjutsu y su línea de sangre…apenas si tenia tiempo de estar con su amiga…_

_Todo esto se llevo acabo durante el tiempo que deberían estar en la academia,tanto como Hiashi y Hanna decidieron que ambos estudiarían en el recinto Hyuuga hasta que estuvieran completamente listos para tomar el mundo…_

_Debido a eso algunos rumores se esparcieron a través de Konoha sobre nuestros 2 héroes…_

000000000000000000

**6 años después,en la academia ninja**

"Clase por favor silencio"-Un joven chunnin golpeo ligeramente su escritorio para llamar la atención de los niños que formaban su salón…sin éxito…se froto las sienes un tanto molesto y formo una rápida sucesión de sellos y susurro-"Tecnica ninja: Cabeza demoniaca…¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"-cancelo su técnica que hacia su cabeza gigante y vio como por fin le prestaban atención….¿por que siempre era lo mismo?

"¡Si Iruka-sensei!"-Dijeron todos en unísono

"Muy bien clase hoy tendremos 2 nuevos alumnos que vienen de…"-Trato de explicar cuando un grito de uno de sus estudiantes lo interrumpió

"¿¡QUE!?,ya solo falta 1 mes para terminar y mientras que nosotros tuvimos que aguantar todo este tiempo aquí ellos llegan como si nada,¡ESO ES INJUSTICIA!"-Kiba Inuzuka,uno de los mejores en Taijutsu de su clase,pero también uno de los mas ruidosos

"Kiba tus acciones carecen de sentido,seria lógico pensar que recibieron entrenamiento de otra fuente"-Respondio un chico cubierto por un pesado abrigo gris con cuello alto y usando lentes de manera que su cara era apenas visible

"¡Callate Shino,tu y tus palabras raras!"-Grito Kiba amenizándolo con el puño mientras que un pequeño cachorro blanco ladro en en señal de acuerdo con su amo

"¿Vez?,hasta Akamaru cree que eres raro"

"Silencio de una vez,ire por ellos y quiero que todos sean corteses,ya que podrían ser sus futuros compañeros de equipo"-Dijo finalmente Iruka finalizando la discusión y saliendo del salón

Una vez que el maestro salio del salón los susurros se oyeron por todos lados

"¿Pero quienes serán los nuevos?...espero que sean muy guapos…claro que nadie es mas guapo que Sasuke-kun"-Hablo en voz alta una rubia pálido

"Tsk…que problemática eres Ino…además Iruka-sensei nunca dijo que serian chicos…solo que eran nuevos alumnos"-Respondio un muchacho con su cabello sujeto hacia arriba recostado en la comodidad de su banca

"Shikamaru tiene munch munch razon Ino munch munch también podrían ser unas chicas muy guapas"-'Dijo' un chico de huesos anchos en defensa de su amigo comiendo de una bolsa de frituras

"¡Tu que sabes Chouji,deberias de dejar de comer toda esa grasa,asi si fueran muchachas quizás querrían salir contigo!,ademas,si son chicas mas les vale mantenerse alejadas de mi Sasuke-kun"

"¿¡Desde cuando es tu Sasuke Ino-cerda,Sasuke-kun es solo mio¡?,¿verdad Sasuke-kun?"-Replico una voz chillona desde el otro lado del salon,perteneciente a Sakura Haruno,una chica de extraño cabello rosa,volteando hacia el objetivo de su afecto con una voz mucho mas dulce

'SHAAAA prohibidas Ino-cerdas'-Secundo una versión mucho mas entusiasta de dicha pelirosa agitando los puños…dentro de la cabeza de ella claro…

"Hn…sean quienes sean no tendrán oportunidad contra mi…"-Respondió el tan llamado Sasuke,un chico de cabello negro y playera azul con las manos entrelazadas y sin molestarse a mirar a sus compañeros

Esto gano un grito de toda la mitad femenina del salon '¡Es tan genial!' para el desagrado de la contraparte masculina

"Tomando en cuanta el lugar,circunstancia y el tiempo seria acertado pensar que estos nuevos alumnos son…'ellos'…"-Dijo el estoico Shino…y la clase callo en un silencio total

"Eh escuchado que 'ellos' son el resultado de un experimento de un shinobi desquiciado y que siempre usan pesados abrigos para ocultar sus deformidades…como Shino…"-Dijo Ino…haciendo que el usuario de los insectos se ajustara los lentes en señal de desagrado

"Yo oi que uno de ellos controla al otro como si fuera su marioneta y siempre lo manda a buscar otros shinobis para ponerlos bajo su control…"-Hablo Chouji bajando su bolsa de papas…de repente sin apetito

"Bah,que cobardes,yo escuche que son unas chicas tan bellas que sus padres se negaron a dejarlas salir hasta que estuvieran en edad de buscar marido"-Dijo Kiba con una amplia sonrisa imaginándose como esas 2 bellezas sin rostro le cumplían TODOS sus caprichos

"Tsk…aunque sea problemático yo también eh oído rumores que ellos son tan insanamente fuertes…tanto que pueden partir el mar con un solo golpe"-Dijo Shikamaru aun recostado en su pupitre

"¡Si fuera así ya serian sannins tarado!"-Le grito una iracunda Ino

"Mujer problemática,yo solo digo lo que oí,ademas lo que ustedes dicen no es mucho mejor"-Respondio el Nara molesto

Sasuke volteo la mirada a sus compañeros y escucho como sacaban un rumor tras otro,desde hacia varios años se corrían voces de 2 jóvenes y aunque los rumores siempre eran diferentes todos tenían algo en común…que eran muy fuertes…bueno,si lo eran o no el lo decidiría…ya que el era un Uchiha…EL Uchiha…y si eran fuertes entonces tal vez serian de algún uso para conseguir su meta final

"Itachi…."-Susurro con veneno en la voz

"Muy bien clase silencio….silencio por favor….¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!"-Grito Iruka usando nuevamente su cabeza demoníaca…todos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaron cuando entro…pero una vez que lo vieron todos se tornaron expectantes a su maestro

'Bien,estan emocionados,vemos como lo toman'-Penso el chunnin-"Ya pueden pasar"

A todos menos Iruka se les callo la mandíbula cuando la puerta se abrio,una joven de piel blanca y cabello corto azul obscuro,vestida con un kimono de batalla con amplias mangas de color blanco que le cubrian las manos,un grabado de una grulla extendiendo las alas parada en un lago justo en el centro del atuendo,sandalias ninja blancas,ojos lavanda y una dulce sonrisa entro,lucia de la edad de todos los demas,pero ya tenia signos de curvas en su delicado cuerpo

La mitad masculina empezó a imitar a los peces…abriendo y cerrando la boca tratando de tragar la impresión

Tras ella entro un joven de piel mas morena y cabello rubio casi dorado,amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta los hombros,pero con la apariencia de que se desharía de su atadura en cualquier minuto,una cinta blanca alrededor de los ojos con la imagen de una flama justo en el centro,el símbolo Hyuuga,una camisa estilo oriental con mangas flojas y colas que le llegaban hasta el muslo de color negro con las costuras de color blanco,pantalones azul obscuro y sandalias ninja negras,pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas a manera de bigotes,con una expresión seria que casi gritaba 'No te metas conmigo o te pesara'

Las chicas del salón empezaron a babear…literalmente babear

"Clase,estos son Hinata y Naruto Hyuuga,estarán con nosotros por el mes que falta para tomar el examen gennin,asi que tratenlos bien"-Dijo Iruka sacándolos de su trance

"Por favor,cuiden de nosotros"-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia

"Bueno,¿alguna pregunta que quieran hacerles?"-Dijo Iruka con una pequeña sonrisa

Inmediatamente varias manos se levantaron

"¿Por qué nunca los habíamos visto en la aldea?"-Pregunto Chouji una vez que Iruka le dio la señal

"Lo que pasa es que Otousan decidió que entrenáramos en la mansión Hyuuga antes de venir a la academia"-Respondio Hinata sonriéndole ligeramente al chico,que se sonrojo y volteo la mirada

"¿Qué escondes bajo esa cinta,un byakugan defectuoso?"-Pregunto Sasuke antes de que alguien mas pudiera hablar

Varios del salón voltearon hacia el…tenían la misma duda,pero no había necesidad de ser tan descortés

Naruto volteo ligeramente hacia Hinata y ella asintió ligeramente,entonces se desamarro la cinta de alrededor de sus ojos y la clase,incluyendo a Iruka,quedo pasmada…sus ojos eran blancos…completamente blancos,ni siquiera una mancha de pupila o iris,como si fueran 2 perlas en su cabeza,alrededor de ellos había pequeñas venas de color negro que cubrían los parpados

"No,no tengo el byakugan…los cubro para evitar que la gente se incomode alrededor mio…soy ciego"-Dijo Naruto colocando la cinta en su hombro…y se dieron cuenta del por que se incomodaban…en verdad era escalofriante ver los reflejos de sus caras en esos cristalinos ojos

"¡YO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE!"-Gruño Kiba,golpeando su pupitre con las manos y poniéndose de pie…todos voltearon hacia el

"¡Como te atreves a no ser una chica!"-Grito señalando a Naruto con el infame dedo acusador

Las reacciones fueron diferentes…unos quedaron en shock…otros sudaron la gota…Shikamaru solo murmuro problemático…Hinata se empezó a reír un poco y Naruto se llevo la mano a la frente

"Va a ser un mes muy largo…"-Dijo con un tono de pesadez

"Esfuerzate,Naruto-kun"-Dijo Hinata poniéndole la mano en el hombro para darle ánimos…

"¿Que no vez que arruinas mi sueño?…unas hermosas nenas cumpliendo mis demandas y luciendo herm……"

Y asi todos escucharon los sueños eróticos de un Kiba que deberá aprender que las cosas de la cama…se quedan en la cama…

"Con micro-bikinis y sirviendo…"

000000000000000000000000000

Técnica Asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Me divertí mucho escribiendo las quejas de Kiba sobre Naruto

En el próximo cap tendremos las reacciones que causan nuestros 2 héroes en la academia,el examen gennin y Hanabi empieza a causar alboroto!!

Esten pendientes del próximo capitulo de el guardián ciego!!

000000000000

Notas:

Tenemos que Semillas para el futuro va a la cabeza,seguido muy de cerca por La nota negra y dejando muy por detrás a En los ojos de la bestia,no olviden votar por su favorito,ya que pronto se cerraran las votaciones!!

Y bueno,se que no le puse mucha información sobre cada una de las futuras historias…pero piensen en ello como la sinopsis de una película,nunca te dan mucho,solo lo suficiente para que quedes picado

La inspiración para Semillas para el futuro la saque,al contrario de lo que muchos piensan no de una serie de harem…sino de NejiHina…es curioso,pero me puse a pensar en que pasaría si esa pareja realmente se realizara y bueno…los resultados no fueron lindos…así que pensé que tal vez podría usar eso para un fiction…asi termine con la idea…

Pero que quede claro,NO SERA YAOI,no tengo nada contra el genero pero no me apetece escribirlo,asi que perdón si lo esperaban,en cuanto a las chicas que estarán en el harem serán…sorpresa ;3

La nota negra fue inspirada por uno de mis juegos favoritos…Castlevania,en la portada de el juego de 64 inicia con un niño tocando el violín y de hay nació todo un concepto nuevo desde ninjutsu hasta invocaciones,será algo muy romantico,dramatico y con mucha sangre.

"La musica es inspiración,la inspiración es amor,el amor es música y cuando toco para ti,todo lo demás no importa"

¡Esperenlo!

En los ojos de la bestia nació de una de mis series favoritas,Hellsing,es decir,¿A quien no le gustaría tener a un monstruo que obedezca todas tus ordenes?,al diablo pokemon,Alucard es la bestia de batalla No.1!.Pero me desvió del tema,aquí tendremos a un Naruto sarcastico,retorcido y completamente frió a la hora de matar,pero que lucha por conservar la poca humanidad que la aldea que tanto lo odia lucha por quitarle…metete con el zorro y tendrás colmillos dicen por hay

Además de eso quiero decirles que si alguna de mis ideas los inspira a crear su propio fiction siéntanse libres de hacerlo,cambiar uno por yaoi,modificar parejas,personajes,lo que ustedes gusten,que a fin de cuentas esto es cuestión de dejar volar la imaginación,lo único que pido es que me dejen el nombre para leerlo después :3!

Kamalth fuera!


	17. Examenes,tecnicas y honor Pt1

**Declaracion**

_Este invierno…_

Kamalth abre los ojos y se levanta de la silla negra,voltea a los presentes y sonríe ligeramente

Kamalth: Ya se payaso-fu…

Y sale de la habitación

Morfeo: Repíteme otra vez porque demonios lo dejamos usar la maquina

Neo: Por que traía churros…

Morfeo: ¿Y nos dejo alguno?

Neo: No…

Morfeo: …

Neo: …

Morfeo: No sabes cuanto te odio…

_Kamalth _

CC: ¡Otra vez!

Kamalth: ¡No contaban con mi astucia!

CC: ¡Otra vez!

Kamalth: ¡NO CONTABAN CON MI ASTUCIA!

CC:…estas listo…

_Matara_

Psiquiatra: ¡Señor esto es una locura!

Kamalth: Locura…no…esto…es…FANFICTION!!!!!

Kamalth golpea la cabeza del psiquiatra con el terrible chipote chillon,produciendo el agudo silbido de la hoja cortando el aire…y segundos después sale serpentina de la cabeza del psiquiatra y este cae muerto

Kamalth se levanta y extiende la mano hacia los guardias del centro psiquiátrico

Kamalth: ¿Quién sigue?

_A Timmy…_

Kamalth: Sabes…por un segundo…pensé que esto seria fácil…pero también pensé en un elefante rosa con tuteé y un pato amarillo azulado….en fin…

De la espalda de Timmy sale un letrero con las insignias…

Timmy: '¿WTF?'

0000000000000000000

Iruka miro la escena por unos minutos y sonrió…los 2 encajarían bien…

Hace algunos años el hubiera negado al joven Hyuuga sin importar su familia…pero cuando el mismo hokage le contó como el chico se había sacrificado para salvar a la joven heredera del clan y como había sido cegado de por vida no pudo mas que ablandar un poco su corazón al chico…merecía una oportunidad de demostrar al menos de lo que era capaz…afortunadamente su compañero de trabajo,Mizuki,quien guardaba un enorme resentimiento estaría de vacaciones por unas semanas,asi que Naruto tendría tiempo de hacer algunas amistades antes de que Mizuki metiera narices

"Bueno niños,debo ir a llenar algunas formas por los 2 nuevos estudiantes,compórtense"-Tras un unísono 'Si Iruka-sensei' salio del salón deseándole suerte a los 2 nuevos…

La iban a necesitar

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron de pie en el frente del aula sin saber exactamente que hacer,esta era una situación un tanto nueva para ellos,ya que nunca estaban frente a tanta gente…pero aun así la sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Hinata,volteo a ver a su compañero y el le devolvió la sonrisa…estarían bien

"A-ano…Naruto-san"

Ambos voltearon y encontraron que la clase aun los estaba mirando y al buscar la fuente de la voz encontraron al joven de huesos anchos levantándose un tanto tímido

"Po-podrias ponerte otra vez la cinta…no es por ofender ni nada…pero tus ojos son un poco…escalofriantes"-Dijo Chouji diciendo la ultima parte casi como susurro

Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza y entonces lo recordó…no había vuelto a ponerse la cinta…generalmente no era problema ya que la gente de la mansión Hyuuga lo conocían lo suficiente para no sentirse intimidados por sus ojos,pero en las calles cuando la gente empezaba a murmurar bastaba con que se quitara la cinta para que la gente retrocediera intimidada por el reflejo brillante en sus ojos

Tomo la cinta y la volvió a amarrar alrededor de sus ojos y pudo escuchar como la mayoría de sus compañeros daban un suspiro de alivio…no era para tanto ¿O si?

Hinata recorrió con la vista a todos los presentes y pudo reconocer a los que descendían de los diversos clanes de Konoha

Poco a poco los alumnos empezaron a levantarse y a rodearlos y examinarlos como si fueran bichos raros…haciendo tanto a Naruto como a Hinata sudar la gota…no eran tan raros…

"Bueno…al menos tu si eres linda,dime,¿No te gustaría ser mi novia?"-Pregunto Kiba a punto de poner su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata…pero fue bloqueado por el cuerpo de Naruto que se quedo sin inmutarse

Hinata miro a Naruto y suspiro ligeramente

"Gomen Inozuka-san,pero Naruto-kun es un poco sobre protector…aun así temo que debo declinar tu oferta"-Contesto Hinata sonriendo levemente

"¿Y tu que traes…es tu novia o eres su hermano para ponerte asi?"-Dijo Kiba cruzando los brazos y mirando desafiantemente a Naruto

"Ni el uno ni el otro,solo hago lo que me han instruido"-Contesto fríamente Naruto

"¿Qué te han instruido?…¡Eres igual de raro que Shino y sus palabras complicadas!"-Contesto Kiba amenazándolo con el puño

"Esa actitud es poco prudente Kiba…uno siempre debe tener cuidado con los soldados que protegen la reina"-Dijo Shino desde su asiento,haciendo que los que estaban cureosiando a sus nuevos compañeros voltearan hacia el

"¿Y ahora a que te refieres cerebro de insecto?"

"Mendosuke…lo que Shino quiere decir es que no amenaces al sujeto y menos cerca de ella,ya que al parecer el es su guardián"-Contesto Shikamaru aun sentado en su asiento

Ino que era una de las que se había levantado a revisar la merca…sus nuevos compañeros volteo con un tanto maligno brillo en los ojos hacia Hinata

"¿Es eso cierto…Naruto-kun es tu guardián Hinata?"-Dijo ella acercándose a Hinata con las manos en su espalda

"Hai,Naruto-kun se encarga de cuidar que nada malo me pase mientras este fuera de la mansión Hyuuga hasta que me gradué como kunoichi"-Contesto Hinata…un tanto nerviosa

"Sugoi…entonces debe ser muy fuerte"-Dijo uno de los alumnos de proveniencia civil

"Hn…guardián es solo un nombre mas elegante para sirviente y no importa que tan fuerte sea un sirviente nunca superara a un miembro principal de un clan"-Contesto Sasuke desde su asiento con una voz de superioridad

"Con esa arrogancia y ese tono de voz no puedes ser mas que Uchiha Sasuke…ya eh oido hablar de ti,dicen que eres el mas promisorio para el novato del año"-Dijo Naruto retomando lugar a lado de Hinata mientras que ella le ponía la mano en el hombro

"Sasuke-san,te puedo asegurar que Naruto-kun es mas fuerte de lo que supones"-Dijo Hinata con un tono tranquilo pero firme,después de tantos años de entrenamiento y el constante apoyo de su inseparable amigo su confianza en si misma había aumentado considerablemente y no dudaba en mostrar su carácter cuando la situación se presentaba

"Ano…Hinata-chan,¿Como es que sabes nuestros nombres?,es decir,a Kiba lo llamaste Inozuka y Naruto-kun reconoció a Sasuke inmediatamente"-Pregunto Ino sin notar la falta del sufijo al objeto de sus suspiros durante toda la academia ninja

"Lo que sucede es que Otousan y Okasan nos instruyeron en muchas cosas además del arte ninja,una de ellas fueron los grandes clanes de Konoha y su situación actual además de los mas destacados aspirantes a ninja de esta generación para mantenernos al tanto de quienes podrían ser nuestros compañeros de equipo"-Dijo Hinata a Ino

Naruto dio un paso adelante y volteando de uno a uno a sus compañeros empezó a mencionarlos

"Inozuka Kiba,hijo menor de la líder del clan Tsume Inozuka,se especializa en taijutsu apoyándose en las técnicas de su clan y en su ninken Akamaru,Ino Yamanaka,hija de Inoichi Yamanaka y heredera del clan,su especialidad radica en las técnicas de su clan,Akamichi Chouji,hijo de Chouza Akamichi y heredero de su clan,se especializa en taijutsu usando las técnicas de su clan,Nara Shikamaru,hijo de Shikato Nara y heredero de su clan,se especializa en las técnicas de sombras y se sospecha de que haya heredado la alta IQ común en su familia,pero no a podido ser comprobado debido a que nunca realiza los examenes,Shino Aburame,hijo de Shibi Aburame,se especializa en el uso de sus insectos destructores y en una lógica avanzada,Haruno Sakura,primera en su familia en tomar el camino shinobi,se destaca por un alto IQ y lógica además de un control de chakra bastante preciso y por ultimo Sasuke Uchiha…hijo de Fugaku Uchiha,heredero y ultimo Uchiha leal a Konoha,taijutsu y ninjutsu superiores a estudiantes normales…y con una actitud que deja mucho que desear"-Dijo Naruto dejando a todos boquiabiertos,la información era precisa y si bien no completa cubría los aspectos mas importantes y generales de cada uno de los presentes exceptuando a los alumnos de mas bajo promedio

"Su-sugoi…era comprensible que supiera de casi todos ya que pertenecemos a clanes…pero incluso tiene información acerca de Sakura-san"-Comento Chouji…por primera vez en muchos años dejando sus papas intactas por mas de 15 minutos

"Muy bien clase ya vol…¿Qué hacen al frente aun?,la clase va a comenzar así que tomen sus lugares,Naruto y Hinata hay lugares a lado de Shikamaru,los libros están bajo su asiento para que sigan la clase"-Dijo Iruka y una vez que todos tomaron su lugar abrió su libro de historia de Konoha-"Muy bien clase abran su libro en la pagina 123,¿Quién se ofrece a leer?"

"¿Por qué no lo hace el nuevo?,seria lo mas adecuado"-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente

"Sasuke…Naruto-san tiene un problema y no es…"-Comenzó a regañar Iruka a Sasuke cuando una voz lo corto

"El Yondaime hokage fue elegido como tal por sus heroicos actos durante la segunda guerra shinobi y por su destacada participación en las batallas,gracias a su técnica del Paso del dios del trueno fue que Konoha salio victoriosa con un numero mínimo de perdidas"-Hablo Naruto haciendo que una vez mas todos giraran la mirada hacia el,su rostro miraba al frente,pero su mano pasaba por encima del libro y así siguió leyendo hasta terminar la pagina

Al notar el silencio Hinata decidió explicarles

"Naruto-kun es ciego pero eso no significa que no pueda leer,sus dedos captan el relieve de las letras y así puede leer cualquier texto sin importar sea impreso o escrito con pincel"-Dijo ella

"E-eso es muy impresionante…nunca había escuchado de algo asi…bueno sigamos con la clase"-Dijo Iruka recuperando la compostura antes de que la clase perdiera el control…otra vez…

000000000000000000

_Al Final de las clases en el patio de la academia_

Naruto e Hinata se quedaron contestando mas preguntas de sus compañeros…bueno de casi todos…Sasuke permanecía a una pequeña distancia mirando a los 2 Hyuugas como esperando algo…

Después de un momento Naruto se quedo callado y repentinamente giro para atrapar un bulto negro

"Niisan,neechan los extrañe"-Dijo la una voz de entre los brazos del rubio,los compañeros de ellos se ladearon para ver de quien se trataba

"Hanabi-chan,no deberías lanzarte así a Naruto-kun,podrías lastimarte"-Dijo Una voz mayor

Los compañeros de Hinata y Naruto entonces voltearon a ver a una bella mujer de entre 30 y 35 años vistiendo una hakama blanca,de entre los brazos de Naruto salio una cabecilla con cabello negro y largo,con ojos blancos y sin pupilas que sonreían a los 2 jóvenes Hyuuga

"Eso no pasara por que niichan siempre me atrapa"-Dijo la niña volteando hacia la mujer

Ella solo suspiro y volteo la mirada hacia Naruto y Hinata

"Hinata-chan,Naruto-kun es hora de ir a casa"-Dijo ella

"Hai Okasan"-Contestaron los 2 al unísono y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la mansión

"¡Hey Dorei! (esclavo),pelea contra mi"-Dijo una voz de entre la multitud de chicos quienes abrieron lugar para revelar la figura de Sasuke Uchiha cruzando los brazos

Los 4 Hyuugas giraron la cabeza ante el comentario y expresiones de enojo se dibujaron en las 3 mujeres…

"No"-Contesto secamente Naruto

"¿No?,no puedes negarme una pelea,tu deber es obedecer"-Contesto Sasuke

"Si,pero solo al clan Hyuuga,baka,tu no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi"-Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para volver a continuar su camino

Sasuke estrecho los dientes…si no quería pelear,entonces lo obligaria,corrio hacia el dispuesto a golpearlo por la espalda,cuando un puff de humo y un brazo atrapando al suyo lo detuvieron,el grupo Hyuuga nuevamente volteo hacia el joven Uchiha y al recién llegado ANBU con mascara de perro que lo sostenía

"Mah,yo me encargare de este chico,Hyuuga-san,ustedes pueden seguir con su camino"-Dijo el ANBU y tras recibir gracias de parte de Hanna y que el grupo se retirara finalmente soltó al malhumorado Sasuke

"¿¡Que crees que haces,no tienes derecho a…"-Empezó a quejarse Sasuke,sabia que los ANBU se encargan de mantener el orden a falta de la policía de Konoha que había sido aniquilada al ser borrado su clan…pero aun así una pelea entre estudiantes era algo que no necesitaba tanta atención,sin embargo el ANBU lo silencio con una ligera presión de aura de asesino,apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirse pero suficiente para callar al joven Uchiha

El ANBU con mascara de perro lo miro por un momento y después volteo hacia donde se habían marchado los Hyuuga

"El estuvo apunto de asesinarte,y no lo culpo dadas las circunstancias"-Dijo el ANBU en tono serio

"¿Qué,ese dorei?,no hubiera podido aunque lo hubiera dejado hacerlo,ademas era solo una pequeña riña entre estudiantes"-Dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos y mirándose serio

El ANBU suspiro y volteo hacia Sasuke

"No fue solo una riña Sasuke,atacaste por la espalda a 3 miembros de la rama principal Hyuuga,la matriarca,la heredera y la segunda en linea ni mas ni menos,Naruto-san ya había preparado un golpe con suficiente chakra como para detenerle el corazón a un caballo apenas te acercaras,no puedo creer que no lo notaras"

Sasuke palideció…aun si era mentira lo del chakra del esclavo el cargo por atacar a miembros de una casa principal y con ese estatus era penado en muerte la mayoría de los casos

"Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha han sido rivales por muchos años Sasuke y siendo tu el ultimo de tu clan y provocándolos como lo haces terminaras 3 metros bajo tierra antes de que llegues siquiera a gennin…yo debo de irme así que cuídate ¿si?,chao"-Con eso el ANBU se desvaneció,pero Sasuke ni siquiera lo noto

Apretó los puños…¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?,los Hyuugas habían sido enemigos de los Uchiha por años,esos 4 lo hubieran matado o encerrado con gusto…

De repente algo paso por su mente…los Hyuuga eran todos con cabello oscuro y tes clara…las 3 mujeres eran prueba de ello…pero el esclavo era moreno y su cabello no era en nada oscuro…era como si no perteneciera realmente al clan…pensándolo un poco mas su padre le comento algo sobre tener un nuevo sirviente la noche en que su maldito hermano mato a su clan…¿tendría algo que ver con ese dorei?

Tal vez era tiempo de revisar los viejos archivos del clan…

000000000000000

_Los días pasaron y la noticia de que nuestros 2 héroes se habían unido a la academia se expandió como el fuego y cada quien tenia su opinión sobre los ídolos de la escuela _

_O mas bien cada genero…_

_Para las chicas era_

_Sasuke seguía siendo el chico trágico ,genial y misterioso con heridas que solo la elegida podía curar y una vez hecho entregaría su corazón a esa chica especial_

_Naruto era como el leal caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a proteger a su reina aun a costa de su propia vida y que al encontrar a la verdadera reina de su corazón toda su lealtad se volcaría a ella_

_Hinata era la ídolo y envida de la gran mayoría con belleza y fuerza para sustentar ese titulo aun sin intentarlo,pero que todas deseaban superar_

_Y para los chicos…_

_Sasuke era un patán…un patán fuerte…pero un patán a fin de cuentas…_

_Naruto…era un poco mas difícil,el tipo no era malo y tenia cosas interesantes de que hablar y un sentido del humor que una vez que llegabas a conocerlo era difícil odiarlo,pero tratándose de Hinata era una historia muy distinta,mas de una vez los chicos de toda la academia pretendieron a la princesa solo para encontrarse con el dragon que la custodiaba…bastaba con oírlo resoplar o verlo a los ojos para matar todo deseo romántico…_

_Eh Hinata era la damisela en el castillo que debían rescatar…solo por la oportunidad valía la pena intentar convencer a drago-Naruto para que les concediera una cita con la dama,solo para que los mandara con un monstruo mayor…Hiashi Hyuuga,el padre de Hinata…_

_3 pretendientes se desmayaron con solo pensarlo…1 mojo sus pantalones…_

_En cualquier caso rápidamente se tomaron bandos,surgieron las SU_

_Superioridad Uchiha_

_Las NGN_

_Nuestro Guardián Naruto_

_Y los SH_

_Seguidores de Hinata_

_Incluso tenían camisetas…_

_Y no todos los miembros eran del sexo opuesto a su idolo…_

_Era escalofriante ver al pobre Naruto teniendo que rechazar tantas propuestas de chicas…y chicos…o a Hinata evitando que sus fans descubrieran su talla de brassier…con sus manos…_

_Desgraciadamente para ellos sus ídolos no mostraban demasiado interés en sus seguidores ya que tanto Hinata como Naruto se excusaban cada vez que sus fans querían pasar tiempo con ellos para alguna reunión_

_Y también estaba Hanabi,cuando se entero de dichos fans decidió hacerles una jugada_

_Le pidió a su 'niichan' que se bañara con ella como cuando era pequeña_

_Junto con Hinata…_

_Los 2 pobres pre-adolecentes se pusieron colorados de la vergüenza eh Hinata hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las narices sangrantes tanto de sus fans como las de Naruto que estaban escondidos detrás de una pared…ni ella ni el pudieron encararse por el resto del día_

_Fuera de los eventos sociales ambos hicieron también una fuerte impresión,tanto Naruto como Hinata destacaron de manera notable en las diversas áreas de estudio y teoría de la academia,pero sobretodo en taijutsu,siendo ambos capaces de una pelea amistosa con un chunnin sin usar chakra y aun así la mayoría de sus instructores coincidían en que se contenian…_

_Cuando uno de ellos le pregunto a Naruto por que se contenía tanto el solo respondió_

"_Porque no quiero matarlo…"_

_Nadie volvió a cuestionar ese punto_

_Ambos se vieron rápidamente ocupando los primeros puestos en su clase cosa que no agrado en nada a Sasuke pero se contuvo de hacer nada,desde aquel día en el patio no había vuelto a tratar de enfrentar a Naruto o a Hinata cosa por la cual ambos estaban sumamente aliviados_

_El regreso de Mizuki no logro cambiar mucho la vida de los estudiantes ya que sus bases ya se encontraban bastante solidas…asi que las miradas venenosas y el tratar de cambiar el examen del rubio por uno de mayor dificultad no lograron nada…el simplemente no podía ver las miradas de odio y cuando leia su examen cambiado pedia a Iruka que se lo cambiara…en ocasiones incluso se lo quedaba solo para contestarlo y aun así conseguir aun una alta puntación _

_Y asi paso el tiempo…._

0000000000000000000

_Dia del examen gennin_

Todos estaban nerviosos…¿Por qué no estarlo?,hoy era el dia en que se decidiría si valían la pena como ninjas o si en el campo de batalla solo serian un desperdicio de equipo y espacio,a si que tenían mucho para estarlo y lo estaban

O casi todos lo estaban

Un puñado de esos alumnos esperaban impacientes por esta oportunidad,demostrar que valían cada gota de sudor,cada instrucción de quienes les ayudaron y cada momento de preocupación por parte de quienes los apoyaban

Ese pequeño puñado no estaba nervioso por fallar…sino ansioso por comerse al mundo…

Una vez que todos estuvieron alineados Iruka reviso su lista y noto un pequeño error en el

"Hinata y Naruto,disculpen pero no tenemos archivo sobre sus técnicas ninja o si saben alguna además de las 3 básicas de la academia así que si saben alguna díganme"-Dijo Iruka a sus alumnos

"Hai sensei,Naruto-kun y yo conocemos algunas,pero seria mejor si se las mostramos,¿podría ser afuera?"-Dijo Hinata señalando la puerta

Despues de lograr sacar a todos sus alumnos y ponerlos en orden ambos Hyuuga fueron al centro del patio

"Las damas primero Hinata-hime"-Dijo Naruto a Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

Hinata asintió y una vez que su compañero regreso al grupo suspiro y empezó el primer juego de sellos

"Estilo de agua:¡Bala de agua!"-Mientras Hinata terminaba el nombre de su técnica pequeños cuerpos de agua que se encontraban en forma de charcos y la humedad del césped se reunieron en su palma y salieron disparados a manera de de una bala de cañón que se estrello contra uno de los árboles cercanos,astillandolo profundamente

Iruka quedo completamente perplejo,se supone que sus alumnos no verían elementos hasta que tuvieran a su maestro jounnin y aun así seria dentro de un tiempo

Pero Hinata aun tenia mas

"Estilo de agua: ¡Condensación!"-Invocada la técnica la humedad en el aire lentamente empezo a formar gotas y a unirse para formar un pequeño charco,despues de unos momentos Hinata ya no pudo retenerlo mas y cayo al suelo

"Impresionante Hinata,que alguien de tu edad sepa una técnica tipo C y B es algo bastante sorprendente"-Dijo Iruka aplaudiéndole a la chica

"Y aun no ve lo mejor sensei"-Dijo Hinata recuperando el aliento y tragando una píldora soldado

Iruka miro detenidamente a la joven Hyuuga mientras restablecía sus reservas de chakra y empezaba una larga secuencia de sellos que le parecían vagamente familiares…hasta que hizo algo que delato la técnica por completo…

Mordió su pulgar,derramando algunas gotas de sangre

"N-no puede ser…l-la"-Trato de formular Iruka solo para verse callado por la revelacion del nombre

"¡TECNICA DE INVOCASION!"-Grito Hinata

Y una gran nube blanca cubrió el patio…

000000000000000000000000

Sigo con vida!!!!

Sinceramente,no puedo ni empezar a disculparme por haberlos descuidado tanto,a mi favor solo puedo decir que eh tenido que mudarme de casa y eso me habia tenido vuelto loco,aun asi no es escusa y lo lamento,espero que este capitulo almenos sirva para reponer un poco lo que los descuide

En cualquier caso pasemos a temas mas alegres!

Ya tenemos ganadores!!

Semillas para el futuro en primer lugar y La nota negra serán los siguientes fics por decisión de ustedes!

Para aquellos que se quedaron con el piquito de En los ojos de la bestia no teman,que saldra,un tiempo despues,pero saldra!

Bueno,por ahora no hay mucho mas que decir,solo que esten pendientes que pronto saldran los primeros caps de los fics ganadores

Esten pendientes!!!

Kamalth fuera


	18. Examenes,tecnicas y honor Pt2

**Declaracion**

_Kamalth miraba fijamente a su exmejoramigo-piedra-cosa que estaba frente a el,apreto el chipote chillón entre sus dedos y se preparo a encarar a la temible espada-letrero de su enemigo que esperaba con la paciencia que solo una piedra podía tener en esta situación…_

_Entonces ambas armas se encontraron y…_

"_¿ESTA HARTO DE LAS INTERRUPCIONES EN LOS MOMENTOS MAS DRAMATICOS DE SUS SERIES FAVORITAS?,PUES NO AGUANTE MAS Y CONSIGA SU BARRA-BORRA-INFORMERCIAL,LLAME YA!"_

_000000000000000000_

La clase entera estaba perpleja…las clases vecinas estaban perplejas…la gente alrededor e…esta bien tienen el punto,pero tenían razón para estarlo

¿Por qué?

La enorme ave blanca de pico negro que estaba justo a mitad del patio…un poco mas alta que un elefante y parada únicamente en una pata delgada como una rama,no podían creerlo…hace unos momentos Hinata Hyuuga mostraba sus técnicas ninja y en el momento en que golpeo el suelo tras una serie de sellos una gran nube blanca apareció y ahora esta….esta…

"¿¡ES UNA GRULLA!?"-Grito finalmente Sakura,señalando a la enorme ave

"_Hinata-sama,es un placer verla de nuevo,¿En que puede serle útil el pico de sombras del clan grulla?"_-Hablo la enorme ave con una voz masculina y severa,girando un poco su alargado cuello hacia su espalda,donde la joven Hyuuga se encontraba parada

"Konichiwa Kage-san,lo que pasa es que debía demostrar mis técnicas ninja a mis profesores" –Dejo ella con una sonrisa,acariciando el pico del ave

"Bah,¿En que puede ayudar una ave tan grande como esa?,de seguro es mas lenta que Chouji tras comer un buffet"-Dijo Kiba riéndose sonoramente,o es lo que pensaba hacer cuando sintió algo calido en su mejilla,al abrir los ojos la enorme ave estaba justo frente a el,o al menos su cabeza,con el cuello completamente estirado y con la punta del pico descansando a meros centímetros de los pies de Shikamaru que estaba detrás de el,el enorme ojo negro del ave que destacaba entre todo el plumaje blanco lo miraba fijamente

"_No se quien sea este Chouji de quien hablas,pero el tono que usaste no me gusto en nada,niño…"_Hablo el ave con una seriedad de piedra,retirando su pico

"Kage-san,sigues siendo tan estricto como siempre"-Dijo una voz,ganando la atención del ave

"_Naruto-san,es bueno encontrarlo aquí,¿me dará la revancha que tenemos pendiente?"_-Pregunto el ave con un tono de ligera emoción

"Gomen Kage-san,pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión"-Dijo Hinata inclinando la cabeza un poco a manera de disculpa

"_Muy bien,sera en otra ocasión,si no me necesita para nada mas me retirare Hinata-sama"-_Con esto la enorme grulla desapareció en una nube de humo blanco el cual se disperso cuando Hinata volvió a aterrizar en el piso

Cuando finalmente Iruka logro recuperar la compostura giro la cabeza hacia su alumna…todavía no se graduaba como gennin y ya poseía una de las técnicas mas poderosas que un ninja podía desear…

"Ejem…bueno,continuemos,es tu turno Naruto-san"-Dijo Iruka ganando una vez mas la atención de sus alumnos

Naruto asintio e Hinata le deseo suerte mientras el caminaba hacia el centro del patio,una vez allí tomo un hondo respiro…tenia prohibido mostrar la mayor extensión de sus tecnicas,justo como Hinata,solo que ella tenia permitido presumir un poco mas,siendo la heredera de los Hyuuga su reputacion era importante,el solo pertenecia a la rama secundaria y aun si no tenia el sello tenia estrictamente prohibido parecer mas que su amiga…pero había una tecnica que Hiashi le permitió mostrar…una que obtuvo de un modo bastante particular…

_Flashback_

_Un Naruto de 7 años se encontraba practicando en los campos de entrenamiento del clan Hyuuga,era uno de esos raros momentos que podía entrenar a su gusto,sin tener que mostrar sus katas a otros miembros Hyuuga o pelear con Hinata o Neji,solo los suaves movimientos de las olas que formaban sus manos_

_Cuando decidió tomar finalmente un descanso sintió 2 presencias muy conocidas por el e inmediatamente hizo reverencia hincándose ante la puerta que recién se abría_

"_Hokage-sama,Hiashi-sama"-Dijo el con la cabeza gacha_

_El anciano Hokage miro al niño por un segundo y después soltó una leve risa_

"_Te lo digo Hiashi,lo has educado muy bien,pero no importa cuantas veces mire esto,siempre me sorprende"-Dijo el Hokage_

"_Así es Hokage-sama,Naruto esta bien,puedes levantarte,Hokage-sama tiene algo que hablar contigo"_dijo Hiashi haciendo que Naruto se levantara_

"_¿En que puedo servirle entonces?"-Dijo Naruto con un tinte de curiosidad en su voz_

_Inmediatamente la postura de Sarutobi cambio,se irguió tomando una aire de seriedad que se podía palpar en el aire_

"_Naruto-kun,como ya sabes hace un año Itachi asesino a todo su clan con excepción de su hermano Sasuke,aun a la fecha buscamos pistas que nos lleven a deducir como o porque lo hizo,sin embargo lo único que hemos podido encontrar es este pergamino"-Entonces de entre sus manos el Hokage saco un viejo pergamino con un olor a sangre que llegaba hasta la nariz de Naruto_

"_No hemos podido abrirlo y saber que contiene debido a que posee 2 sellos,el primero hace que solo cierta persona pueda abrirlo y el segundo hace que si se rompe el primer sello el segundo desintegrara el pergamino borrando toda evidencia que podamos obtener de el"-Dijo el anciano Hokage _

_Naruto permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos,luego levanto la cabeza hacia sus mayores_

"_Y yo soy esa única persona que puede abrirlo,¿no es asi?"-Dijo el_

"_Asi es Naruto-kun…no abrirlo haría que perdiésemos cualquier rastro que pudiésemos obtener acerca de Itachi o su paradero,sin embargo no te obligare a abrirlo,por que bien podría ser una trampa y explotar en tus propias manos…así que la decisión es tuya"-Dijo el Hokage extendiéndole el pergamino al rubio y dando una calada a su pipa_

_Naruto se tomo un momento para tomar su decisión…Itachi era una de los pocos hombres que llego a respetar sin tener alguna conexión directa a el a pesar de solo haberse conocido en una pelea…las noticias de lo que le había hecho a su clan fueron una verdadera sorpresa para el y ahora aquí estaba con un mensaje que ese hombre dejo para el y solo para el…_

"_¿Qué tengo que hacer?"-Pregunto finalmente_

"_Solo has sangrar tu dedo y esparce un poco la sangre en el sello cuyos bordes estoy seguro ya sentiste"Contesto el Hokage_

_Hiashi miro como su hijo adoptivo hacia según el Hokage le había indicado…era una apuesta peligrosa pero Naruto siempre había sido de hacer o morir_

_Todos sostuvieron el aliento y Naruto finalmente extendió el pergamino…no hubo explosión..._

_Ya mas relajados Naruto paso su mano por todo el pergamino como su madre le había enseñado para poder leer_

"_Buey…rata…carnero…¡Esto es una técnica ninja!"-Exclamo Naruto muy emocionado mientras seguía leyendo tan rápido como podía_

_Y se detuvo…lo ultimo no era parte de la tecnica,era mas bien una petición…_

"_¿Pero que?"-Dijo a los adultos_

_Pero antes de que pudiera hablar el pergamino se hizo polvo en sus manos…_

Fin del flashback

'Itachi…prometo honrar tus deseos…aunque no los entienda…y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar te mostrare lo fuerte que me eh vuelto'-Penso Naruto mientras hacia la posición de mano necesaria para la tecnica,simple pero sumamente devastadora

"Tecnica ninja: clones de sombra"-Dijo en voz alta y una nube de humo blanco cubrió el patio una vez mas,pero en lugar de un enorme animal aparecieron 15 Narutos,con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo ampliamente

"No puedo mostrar mis demás tecnicas,pero diré que esta es una de las mas fuertes técnicas ofensivas que tengo"-Dijo El verdadero Naruto…o eso se podría pensar

La clase miro perpleja a su rubio compañero y algunas de sus fans se desmayaron con una pervertida sonrisa en sus rostros murmurando cosas sobre demasiados a la vez

Iruka camino hacia uno de ellos y toco su cara,clones sólidos…CLONES SÓLIDOS…eso era fácilmente una técnica jounnin debido a la masiva cantidad de chakra que necesitaba y el chico ni siquiera parecía cansado…

"E-es impresionante Naruto…¿pero porque todos tienen la cinta en sus ojos negra mientras tu la tienes blanca,es un pequeño error pero podría costarte la vida…"-Pregunto Iruka marcando el error de su estudiante…mas sin embargo la respuesta le dio un recordatorio doloroso…

"¿Qué es negro?"-Pregunto el rubio…

La clase cayo de frente

"¿Por que preguntas eso?,el negro es un color"-Hablo uno de los compañeros sin que Naruto pudiera identificarlo exactamente

Iruka suspiro-"Clase…los colores no son mas refracciones de luz que se dan en las cosas que captamos con nuestros ojos y podemos percibir lo que llamamos 'color' siendo el blanco la unión de todos ellos y el negro la falta de este…sin embargo Naruto es ciego,por lo tanto no tiene conocimiento de que es un color tal como lo entendemos…su imagen física se refleja según tiene idea su cerebro de cómo es,de su color de piel y rasgos fisicos,es decir,tiene una fotografía de si mismo que inconscientemente plasma en sus clones,sin embargo sus ropas o accesorios que produce siempre seran negros,dado que no conoce el color que poseen y por lo tanto,no les pone ninguno"-Explico Iruka a su clase,ahorrandole una bochornosa explicación a su estudiante

Todos quedaron perplejos…o casi todos…

Ino estaba furiosa…¿¡tanto buscar combinaciones,tonos y conjuntos para que el objeto de sus deseos no tuviera ni idea de que vestía!?

"¿Pero eso no evitara que se gradué como gennin?,es decir,si no puede saber de que tonalidad tiene la piel una persona o el color de su ropa no podrá usar la Tecnica de transformación,necesaria para graduarse"-Señalo Sakura

"No,ya que el examen para ninjas ciegos es un poco diferente,hay muchos ninjas haya afuera sin la capacidad de visión y son mas temibles que muchos que si la tienen"-Dijo Iruka

Naruto estaba ausente a las explicaciones y preguntas a su alrededor,su atención estaba centrada en una sola persona entre sus compañeros…Sasuke Uchiha,que rechinaba los dientes al ver la muestra de poder del rubio…

'Itachi…puede que tu petición sea mas difícil de lo que pensaste,pero hare el intento…'

000000000000000000

Esa tarde los exámenes gennin fueron realizados,con los 15 alumnos de la clase graduados y aunque muchos preguntaron a Naruto de que trato su examen el solo dijo que era un secreto

Sin presionar mas todos salieron del salón encontrándose a sus padres

Naruto e Hinata se dirigieron hacia la mansión Hyuuga ya que su madre esta vez no podría venir…o al menos esa era su intención hasta que un grito los detuvo

"Esclavo,¡enfréntame!"-Grito la voz desafiante detrás de ellos

Ni Naruto ni Hinata necesitaban voltear para saber quien era…después de tanto tiempo de paz pensaron que ya lo abría entendido

"Sasuke-san…no lo enfrentare y no hay nada que pueda hacer para obligarme a enfrentarlo…ahora si nos disculpa…"-Dijo Naruto sin que el o Hinata voltearan hacia el Uchiha

"Entonces quiero una pelea de posesión…"-Dijo Sasuke fríamente

Ante estas palabras ambos se detuvieron…Hinata volteo a encarar a Sasuke con una mirada fulminante

"¿Qué has dicho?"-Pregunto ella con un tono de voz que lo retaba a contestar

"Según la 4 ley de clanes cuando un clan tiene algo que otro quiere y ninguno de los 2 esta dispuesto a negociarlo se realiza una pelea de posesión para determinar quien lo poseera,ni el Hokage ni el consejo pueden intervenir ya que es política interna y esto con la finalidad de evitar mayores enfrentamientos…¿pero esto ya lo sabían no es asi?"-Sasuke miro a ambos,con un toque de arrogancia pero mas que nada marcando un punto obvio

"¿Utilizaras la ley solo para tener una pelea contra mi?"-Pregunto Naruto seriamente

"No…no es solo la pelea"-Dijo Sasuke y levanto la mano señalando a Naruto-"Quiero poseerte"

Todos quedaron en silencio incrédulos…algunos incluso sudaron la gota

"Lo siento…no eres mi tipo Uchiha-san…"-Contesto Naruto tratando de evitar parecer alarmado…aunque si lo estaba

Sasuke gruño y apretó los puños-"No de esa forma esclavo idiota…quiero que seas un sirviente mío y de mi clan"-Dijo el

Naruto permaneció inmóvil un momento y entonces giro para quedar de frente a Sasuke…ambos callados,Hinata tambien permaneció callada pero por diferentes razones…ella sabia que Naruto no podía negarse al duelo ya que de hacerlo tendría que servirle a Sasuke…

"¿Donde y cuando?"-Hablo Naruto

"En el campo de entrenamiento 4 en una hora…no llegues tarde"-Dijo Sasuke girando y caminando a recoger su equipo,sonriendo a si mismo al notar la presencia de algunos ANBU…pero habían llegado tarde,el duelo había sido programado y nadie podía cancelarlo sin causar un gran alboroto

Inu maldijo hacia sus adentros y utilizo 'Recolocacion de cuerpo'…esto lo tenia que saber el Hokage

000000000000000000

_Campo de entrenamiento 4 una hora después_

Una pequeña multitud se había formado alrededor,todos únicamente ninjas ya que los aldeanos tenían estrictamente prohibido el paso a las zonas de entrenamiento

Los 2 peleadores se encontraban en el centro del ring improvisado,un circulo de 10 metros…ninguno de los 2 podía salir de allí aunque tenían permitido utilizar cualquier técnica a su disposición

Una supresa para todos fue que el mismo Hokage fuera el referee de esto

"Ambos ya conocen las reglas,nada letal…"-Sarutobi suspiro…esto realmente iba a causar mucho papeleo-"Empiezen"-Bajo el brazo y salto fuera del ring

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se lanzo contra Naruto con un golpe hacia la mandibula,solo para verlo desviado hacia el piso por un blockeo,usando la inercia Sasuke apoyo su mano en el piso y giro la cadera,lanzando una patada hacia el rostro del rubio,pero este la detuvo sujetándola por el tobillo con una mano,sujeto la pierna con la otra y lo lanzo de vuelta a su posición inicial

"El puño interceptor,fuerte ofensiva pero muy pobre en defensa…un estilo especializado que requiere el sharingan para funcionar a su 100%...no me impresionas Sasuke…ya me eh enfretado a el a manos de alguien mucho mas experimentado que tu"-Dijo Naruto mientras Sasuke se volvía a levantar,este volvió la mirada al rubio con gran odio…pero este permaneció impávido

"Entonces comete esto dorei, ¡Estilo de fuego: Bola de Fuego!"-Dijo Sasuke haciendo una rapida sucesión de sellos y expulsando una bola de fuego de su boca

La mayoría de los presentes,es este caso chunnins y algunos jounnin quedaron asombrados,una técnica de ese tipo debería estar mas haya del alcance de un gennin

Un gruñido fue lo ultimo que vieron Naruto antes de que la bola de fuego lo engullera

"Creo que fue demasiado para ese esclavo…"-Dijo Sasuke,lamentandose un poco de haber perdido su premio

Volteo…pero solo para encontrarse con el mismo rubio,parada y sin marca alguna de quemadura

"Pe-pe-pero co-ugh"-No termino de articular el pelinegro cuando golpe a la boca del estomago le saco el aire,dejandolo en el piso,Naruto lo pateo fuertemente,lanzandolo fuera del ring y terminando la pelea

"Ganador,Naruto Hyuuga"-Anuncio Sarutobi a la audiencia que había quedado callada…el chico de alguna forma milagrosa se había salvado de el ataque de Sasuke y habia ganado de un solo golpe,la patada solo para terminarlo definitivamente

O eso era para los Chunnins…los jounnins y el hokage sabian que los milagros nada tenian que ver con esto…en los últimos momentos antes de ser alcanzado por la bola de fuego Naruto había mostrado una habilidad impresionante cambiando lugar con una piedra de buen tamaño que se hallaba cercana al circulo,y el golpe había sido no solo eso,sino que de alguna forma manipulo su chakra para que los músculos y nervios del joven Uchiha se vieran igualmente afectados…la patada fue solo para terminar el encuentro antes de causarle mas daño a su oponente…

Sarutobi suspiro una vez mas…sabia que el resultado seria este…Sasuke era bueno…pero sencillamente Naruto lo era mas..

"Muy bien Naruto…como ganador tienes derecho a reclamar algo de menor o igual valor a lo que el joven Sasuke exigia de ti"-Dijo Sarutobi mirando seriamente al rubio…Sasuke no sabia en lo que se habia metido

"A-adelante esclavo,has lo que quieras pero nunca te servire"-Dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo lentamente

"Aun no lo entiendes,¿verdad Sasuke?,tu exigiste mi servicio,mi libertad…mi vida….puedo pedir que te ejecuten ahora mismo y nadie podría negármelo…"-Dijo Naruto con un tono serio y frió haciendo que los presentes se pusieran nerviosos

Tenia razón…Naruto por todo derecho podía pedir la cabeza del ultimo Uchiha y nadie podría negárselo

Sasuke gira la cabeza conmocionado hacia el Hokage,solo para encontrar un asentamiento…era cierto y siendo un Hyuuga terminar con el ultimo de su clan rival seria casi un servicio para su clan

"Lo que yo quiero es….tu protector"-Dijo Naruto

"¿Eso es todo…podías pedir mi muerte…los distritos Uchiha,cientos de técnicas y tu solo quieres…mi protector?,realmente eres un idiota"-Dijo Sasuke poniéndose finalmente de pie

"Si pidiera matarte solo encontraría problemas con la gente de Konoha…los distritos Uchiha no me interesan y las técnicas las puedo aprender en cualquier otro sitio…pero tienes razón…para mi cualquiera de esas cosas vale mas que un simple pedazo de acero con el símbolo de Konoha grabado…pero no es lo que vale para mi…sino lo que vale para…¿oh porque es que aun no te lo has quitado?-Dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente

Sasuke quedo quieto,mirando al rubio frente a el

"Ese protector es por lo que has trabajado estos años…un símbolo del paso que has dado para alcanzar tus metas…no te estoy quitando tu protector solamente Sasuke"-Naruto se acerco a Sasuke mientras este ya tenia el protector en la mano-"Te estoy quitando tu orgullo…y aunque consigas un nuevo protector siempre tendrás el amargo recuerdo de que un 'esclavo' te lo quito"-Con esto,Naruto le quito el protector de su mano y se dio media vuelta

Sasuke solo lo miro irse…no quería admitirlo y jamás lo haría frente a nadie…pero el esclavo tenia razón…

Lo había derrotado…

000000000000000

Tecnica Asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

Ñaka ñaka ñaka eh vuelto de las profundidades de un bar atraerles el fiction de fin de años muajajajajajajaja

Ya fuera de broma

Los demás continuaran después del año nuevo

Solo una cosa…

Por favor,no me amenacen para continuar…recibí un par de correos que realmente me hicieron hervir la sangre…no diré quien fue o lo que dijo…ya cada quien sabe lo que hace

Los autores no escribimos por que nos paguen o por que de eso dependamos…lo hacemos por gusto propio…amenazar a uno solo hará que este deje de escribir…

Pero bueno,por ahora no tengo mas que decir así los dejo,Shaane XD


	19. Equipo S

**Declaración:**

_Ahora después de estos innecesariamente largos infomerciales con cientos de productos que nunca va a comprar regresamos a su programación habitual_

_Kamalth miro el amanecer a lado de la chica-gato y la iguana con lanza…en el otro extremo estaba Timmy,cargando su feroz espada letrero,todos sentados en el gigantesco oso de peluche de la destrucción,vencido finalmente_

_Kamalth: Ah sido una larga jornada…llena de aventuras increíbles que nunca volvere a repetir…ahora es tiempo de partir…Timmy,amigo…nos veremos en otra ocasión_

_La piedra no dijo nada…no estaba segura de cómo o porque habían vuelto a ser amigos…todo fue tanta emoción y aventura que en algún punto olvidaron sus diferencias…asi que decidió no cuestionarlo…solo se sentó a ver el amanecer…_

_FIN_

…

_¿No odian cuando pasa esto?_

_000000000000000_

Por toda la aldea el rumor de la fácil derrota del privilegio Uchiha a manos del guardián Hyuuga se esparció como fuego en la hierva seca

Muchos pensaron que se trataba de una mentira,otros no veían la posibilidad tan lejana, después de todo,el chico era el guardián de la heredera del clan y tenia que ser fuerte para serlo

Sea cual fuese su posición ante la noticia una cosa les quedo clara…el ultimo Uchiha no era invencible…no era el mejor para su edad…

Esta revelación golpeo fuertemente a la población civil,pero aun mas a las fans del sobreviviente Uchiha…de repente el ya no lucia tan todopoderoso…

Y esto puso en una diferente luz a Naruto…la noticia de que no solo perdono la vida de Sasuke sino que solo pidió algo simbólico como su protector forzó a muchos a cuestionar sus opiniones acerca del muchacho…despues de todo el Kyuubi no tuvo contemplación alguna para acabar con la vida de los aldeanos…no es que fueran a aceptar al chico inmediatamente solo por eso,pero algunos decidieron tener una mente mas abierta…si era asi de fuerte siendo tan joven tal vez seria una valuable ayuda para la aldea en el futuro…así que era mejor tenerlo de su lado que como enemigo

Pero los aldeanos no fueron los únicos que cambiaron su forma de ver las cosas…

En este momento el Sandaime Hokage tenia frente a el a los futuros senseis que se encargarían de enseñar a la nueva generación y todos con una sola petición…

Que Naruto Hyuuga estuviera en su equipo

Desde la pelea todos se vieron interesados en el potencial del chico y la idea de poder tenerlo en su equipo reducía drásticamente la posibilidad de bajas en accion,tan comunes para los gennin recién salidos de la academia

"Por mucho que quiera concederles su petición…temo que solo hay un Naruto y no puede estar en sus tres equipos…así que tendrán que tendrán que tomar a los gennins que les han sido asignados…no se preocupen,esta generación a mostrado a muchos jóvenes promisorios asi que tendrán las manos llenas"-Dijo el viejo Hokage

Los 3 jounnin suspiraron,sabian que era una vaga esperanza pero valía la pena intentarlo

"Y como han quedado los equipos hokage-sama,los han colocado según habilidades compatibles o por el método tradicional…el trio Ino-Shika-Cho de esta generación luce tan promisorio como sus padres"-Hablo Kurenai,una jounnin relativamente nueva voluntaria para tomar un equipo gennin

"Lo se…pero no serán equipo será…oh miren,los alumnos ya están entrando al salon,es mejor asi,Iruka les anunciara sus equipos al mismo tiempo"-Dijo Sarutobi recostándose en su sillon

Asuma suspiro…su viejo una vez mas esquivaba las preguntas comprometedoras con gran habilidad

0000000000000000

En el salón los rumores se esparcían de un lado a otro…algunas de las futuras kunoichis daban miradas hacia donde se encontraba el ultimo Uchiha leal a Konoha

Su atuendo había cambiado un poco al del día anterior,su usual camisa azul de cuello alto reemplazada por una negra sin mangas y con la cresta del clan Uchiha en su espalda,coderas atadas con una gran cantidad de tiras de cuero negras,shorts grises,pero lo que mas llamo su atención era su protector,este tenia la placa de acero ligeramente mas obscura que las demás mostrando además una tela blanca que resaltaba en todo su atuendo

Su expresión era seria,no un serio genial como usualmente la tenia,sino mas bien un serio completamente hundido en sus pensamientos…en un par de veces las chicas trataron de hablarle y levantarle los animos,pero el solo las miro por un momento y volvió su mirada al frente

Esto frustro enormemente a Sakura Haruno…una de sus fans mas fieles,no se había sentido tan molesta desde que Ino había abandonado su rivalidad por el Uchiha para ir por el molesto Hyuuga

Naruto Hyuuga…era una espina en su costado desde que entro…bueno a decir verdad tuvo un ligero 'resbalon' por el rubio…pero este desapareció cuando Sasuke lo declaro su rival,aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho…Sakura sabia que el rubio Hyuuga era la razón de mucha de la reciente indiferencia por parte del objeto de sus deseos,asi que tomo una decisión

Fuerte o no…le daría una lección

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener su oportunidad,tras unos pocos minutos la clase completa volteo hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y mostró a Naruto acompañando a Hinata como de costumbre

Sakura espero hasta que se sentaran y comenzaran a hablar con los chicos y chicas que preguntaban por la pelea del día anterior

Golpearlo en la cabeza,gritarle hasta desquitar su enojo y regresar a su asiento mientras el y sus seguidoras seguían confundidos,simple y fácil…

Tal vez demasiado…

En el momento en que se deslizo entre la multitud y alzo el puño el rubio voltea el rostro de la persona con la que hablaba hacia ella,atrapo su puño por la muñeca y giro el brazo de ella,obligandola a quedar de espaldas a el,entonces entre la muchedumbre la empujo fuertemente al piso y presiono con su mano el rostro de Sakura hacia el frió mosaico además de encajarle la rodilla en la espalda baja,paralizándola completamente

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la muestra de rudeza y eficacia del joven Hyuuga

"Sueltame animal,¿Que crees que haces?,No puedes tratar así a una mujer"-Grito furiosa desde el suelo Sakura

Naruto permaneció callado por unos momentos,alzo el rostro y con voz fria y clara dijo-"¿Mujer?,no noto en este salón ninguna mujer ni nada que se le parezca"

Las chicas del salón sintieron que el corazón se les hacia cachitos…¿No las consideraba ni siquiera mujeres?

"¿Además de ciego idiota,entonces que soy yo o tu preciosa Hinata?"-Dijo Sakura apretando los dientes…¿A que jugaba este tarado?

Naruto la giro y aun presionándola contra el suelo con su rodilla,toco el protector en la cabeza de Sakura

"Guerreros,soldados al servicio de Konohagure…shinobis y kunoichis…"-Con esto Naruto se levanto y regreso a su asiento-"En el momento en que recibiste ese protector dejaste de ser una niña,mujer…persona…te convertiste en un arma de la aldea…y así te van a tratar…allá afuera te atacaran sin piedad alguna…si te atrapan lo mejor que puede pasar es que te maten rápidamente…lo peor…que te torturen por información para dañar Konoha…o usarte como esclava y productora de mas ninjas"

La clase quedo en silencio total…de repente el peso de sus nuevas responsabilidades les había caído como una cubeta de agua helada…empezaron a cuestionar sus motivos para estar en ese salón…algunas se llevaron la mano al vientre…una de ellas empezó a llorar…

000000000000000000

_Torre del Hokage_

"Diablos…el chico si que puede ser cruel cuando se lo propone"-Dijo Asuma retirando el cigarro de su boca y dejando salir el humo

"Asi es…pero tiene razon,muchas de las chicas en ese salón no toman enserio la responsabilidad que se han echado a la espalda…y lo que dijo Naruto es solo la punta del iceberg en cuanto a lo que les sucede a las kunoichis capturadas"-Contesto Kurenai,observando fijamente los eventos en el salón

El hokage suspiro y bajo su pipa-"Si,Naruto-kun a sentido desde muy temprana edad lo que es ser un ninja,aun sin ser uno…solo espero que no rompa demasiado el espíritu de los jóvenes gennins"

000000000000000000

_En el salon_

Cuando Iruka entro al salon noto la pesada aura que cargaban sus alumnos…Midori se limpiaba la cara con la manga,con muestras claras de que había estado llorando hace poco…Iruka solo pudo suspirar y caminar a al frente del pizarrón

Su idea original era darles un breve discurso sobre sus nuevas obligaciones como shinobi y su deber con la aldea…pero notando el pesado ambiente decidió mejor no hacerlo

"Ejem,alumnos viendo que todos están aquí nombrare los equipos,equipo 1 sera…."

00000000000000

_Torre Hokage_

"Hokage-sama…no cree que seria bueno que alguno de nosotros fuera haya y tratara de…no se…levantarles los ánimos a los pobres chicos…digo…ser un shinobi tiene aspectos duros…pero también recompensas"-Dijo Asuma…puede que en privado pudiera llamarlo papá o pá…pero en juntas y demás cosas por el estilo era el Hokage y nada mas…

"No creo que sea bueno Asuma"-Dijo desde atrás Kakashi con la cara oculta tras su libro naranja-"Perdon por entrometerme Hokage-sama…pero creo que sera mejor que lo dejemos asi…los niños deben entender en lo que se meten…ser un ninja no es cosa de juego

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kakashi…si las cosas van bien…tal vez tengas a tu primer equipo gennin"-Comento el Hokage para luego volver la vista a la bola de cristal

0000000000000

_En el salon_

"Equipo 7 estará formado por Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno y Shino Aburame"-Dijo Iruka cerrando los ojos,esperando un grito de asco o victoria por parte de Sakura

Sorprendentemente no hubo ninguno…de hecho ni de Sakura ni de ninguna de las chicas del salón al notar que no estarían en el mismo equipo que el joven Uchiha

Suspirando Iruka prosedio a seguir con los equipos

"Su sensei será Hatake Kakashi,equipo 8 estará formado por Shikamaru Nara,Yamanaka Ino y Kiba Inuzuka,su sensei será Sarutobi Asuma y por ultimo…"-Se detuvo mirando el papel y volviéndolo a leer

Los alumnos voltearon a ver a su profesor y empezaron a murmurar

"Equipo S…estará formado por Naruto Hyuuga,Hinata Hyuuga y Chouji Akamichi…su sensei no esta anotado así que vendrá a recogerlos después…es todo…no hagan mucho escándalo mientras los recogen a cada uno…y solo para que lo sepan…estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes"-Dijo Iruka sonriendo antes de salir por la puerta del salón

Poco sabia Iruka del resultado de esas simples palabras…los ánimos se levantaron un poco

0000000000000

"¿Equipo S?"-Murmuro Asuma,mirando hacia el hokage

"No se preocupen,ya lo sabrán a su tiempo…por ahora vayan,que sus equipos los esperan…¿Kurenai-san,podria quedarse un momento?"-Indico el Hokage

Una vez que todos los jounnin salieron a excepción de la joven de ojos rojos un ANBU con mascara de halcón apareció a lado del hokage arrodillado

"Hokage-sama,Mizuki finalmente ah despertado,¿Qué debemos hacer con el?"-Pregunto el ANBU

"Llevenlo con Ibiki…y entreguen este pergamino a su compañera"-Dijo el Sarutobi extendiendo el documento

El ANBU tomo el documento y desapareció en una cortina de humo,una vez atendido eso el hokage volvió la mirada a Kurenai quien lo observaba curiosa

"Kurenai-san…no te mentire,tu equipo será algo difícil de manejar,ya que tanto Naruto como Hinata están muy adelantados en cuanto a su entrenamiento…las demostraciones y las pocas peleas que han dado solo muestran un poco de lo que son capaces,por lo que eh decidido que tendrás ayuda extra…te encontrara en la zona de entrenamiento 15,asi que procura no llegar tarde"-Dijo el anciano líder

Kurenai solo asintió,le aliviaba un poco no tener que manejar sola a un equipo tan misterioso como este equipo 'S'…solo se sentía un poco nerviosa por quien fuera a ser su compañero…fuera como fuese

000000000000

_En el salon_

Poco a poco los equipos se fueron retirando uno a uno,dejando solo al equipo 7 y al equipo S,ninguno de los 6 se dirigió la palabra en el corto lapso de tiempo hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrio

"¿Equipo S?,síganme"-Dijo Kurenai desde la puerta y estos no tardaron en salir felices de librarse de la pesada atmnosfera

'Conociendo a Kakashi esos pobres estarán hay otras 2 horas'-Penso Kurenai,suspirando-"Muy bien,generalmente iríamos a algún lado cómodo para conocernos mejor…pero eso lo haremos una vez que hayan pasado el examen que les pondré…tiene 66% de probabilidad de que fallen y si lo hacen serán devueltos a la academia otra vez,¿Alguna duda?"-Dijo Kurenai sin detener el paso

"S-si…¿Por qué tenemos que hacer otro examen,ya hicimos el de la academia?"-Dijo Chouji un poco nervioso…estar en medio de los 2 mejores de su salón era algo en verdad intimidante

Kurenai sonrió ligeramente y se detuvo,girando para encarar a sus estudiantes

"Ese no era el examen gennin,no me lo tomen a mal…¿Pero realmente creen que por dos o tres técnicas ya son dignos de llamarse ninjas?,este examen sirve para saber si realmente estan listos o no…los espero en la zona de entrenamiento 15 en 5 minutos…no lleguen tarde"-Dijo Kurenai y sin mas,desaparecio en una recolocación de cuerpo

Chouji quedo en silencio…no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de cosas…no sin Shikamaru al menos…pero antes de que pudiera entrar en duda sintio una pequeña mano en su hombro,al girar a ver encontró a Hinata sonriendo

"Vamos Chouji-san,nos esperan"-Dijo Hinata amablemente

Chouji se sonrojo ligeramente y volteo hacia Naruto,quien asintió ligeramente…tal vez tenían una oportunidad

0000000000000

El campo de entrenamiento 15 era diferente a todos los demas…en lugar de ser amplio y despejado para entrenar taijutsu o con varios elementos a la mano para el ninjutsu…este estaba completamente lleno de frondosos y espesos árboles que hacían un perfecto escondite para emboscadas y eso era lo que los 3 jovenes ninjas esperaban les saltara de un momento a otro

Finalmente llegaron al centro del campo de entrenamiento,un pequeño claro donde se encontraban paradas 2 mujeres…la primera que los recogió,vestida con el tipico chaleco jounnin y pantalones negros y la otra vestida descaradamente con una blusa de malla de red y una gabardina beige era lo único que escondían sus grandes pechos,y una falda extra corta del mismo color para contemplar el conjunto

Naruto al ser incapaz de ver le daba igual si ella estaba desnuda o no…pero Hinata y Chouji se sonrojaron…por vergüenza mas que nada

"Asi que estos son los mocosos que tenemos que entrenar,¿eh Kure-chan?,muy bien…escuchen,mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y ella es Yuuhi Kurenai…y a menos de que pasen nuestro examen no me interesa saber sus nombres sin importar su familia,¿entendido?-Dijo la peli-morada cruzando los brazos

"Su examen consistirá en asestar un golpe en mi,un golpe solido,yo solo me defendere,pero Anko atacara con todas sus fuerzas,tienen 4 horas como limite,asi que,¡Empiecen!"-Con esto Kurenai desapareció de un salto entre el follaje de los árboles

Hinata volteo hacia Naruto y este asintió

"¡Clones de sombra!"-Grito Naruto y 10 clones vestidos como el pero de negro aparecieron en frente de los 3 jovenes ninja,5 de estos cargaron contra Anko quien quedo sorprendida por la facilidad que el rubio ejecutaba una técnica jounnin

Hinata aprovecho el momento y tomo a Chouji por el brazo para salir a persecución de su otra instructora

Al notar esto Anko trato de seguirlos pero los clones le cerraron el paso

"Así que…¿te sacrificas para que tus compañeros puedan ir adelante?,muy valiente,tonto pero valiente"-Dijo Anko,sacando un kunai y deslizándolo entre sus dedos

"Puede ser,pero siempre e querido saber que tan bien me defiendo contra un jounnin…"-Con esto Naruto planto el pie derecho al frente flexionando un poco la rodilla y el otro completamente hacia atrás,sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados con las palmas extendidas y hacia arriba-"Estilo del puño gentil: ¡Océano Furioso!"

000000000000000000

"¿Esta bien que hayamos dejado a Naruto-san haya tras?,se que es fuerte pero esa mujer se veía muy peligrosa"-Dijo Chouji mientras saltaba de ramo en rama

Hinata quien tenia activado su byakugan y había localizado hace unos momentos a Kurenai solo asintió-"Naruto-kun es muy fuerte,asi que podrá retenerla por un buen rato,ademas,es un examen,dudo que Anko-san vaya a usar fuerza letal…Kurenai-san esta a unos pocos metros de aquí,Choiji-san,¿Crees poder distraerla un poco?"-Pregunto Hinata

"S-si,tengo mi Tecnica de expansión de cuerpo:Tanque de carne,con eso debería poder distraerla un poco"-Contesto Chouji volviendo la mirada hacia el frente

"Bien,necesito unos minutos para preparar esta tecnica,Kurenai-san es una experta en genjutsu,asi que ten cuidado"-Con esto,Hinata se detuvo en la rama de uno de los árboles mientras Chouji seguía avanzando

Chouji avanzo un poco mas hasta encontrar a Kurenai recargada cómodamente en uno de los arboles,observandolo fijamente

Tragando saliva el robusto ninja metio la mano a su bolsa de shurikens y saco 3 kunais lanzandolos a la mujer,solo para que esta se desvaneciera como una imagen en el agua al ser golpeada

"Bushin no jutsu…"-Murmuro el

"Muy listo,pero no lo suficiente"-Escucho el joven ninja solo para voltear y encontrar a la Kurenai original terminando una serie de sellos-"Estilo ninja: Sueño forzado"-Ella toco la frente de Chouji y este callo como un pesado tronco al suelo

Kurenai sonrio…uno menos y faltaban 2…bajo al suelo para revisar al robusto ninja,pero noto que el aire estaba muy seco…

"Arigato Chouji-san…tecnica terminada"-Hablo una voz detrás de ella

Kurenai volteo para encontrar a Hinata rodeada por una gran cantidad de esferas de agua del tamaño de un puño flotando a su alrededor con el Byakugan activado

Kurenai trago saliva-"Esto puede ser un poco complicado

"Estilo de agua: ¡Ráfaga de balas de agua!"

0000000000000

Anko trato de regularizar su respiración mientras empuñaba fuertemente ambos kunais en sus manos

Decir que estaba molesta era poco,¡estaba furiosa!

Desde que comenzaron el chico mando hordas de clones de tras ella,todos con un taijutsu de nivel al menos chunnin y si bien eso no era la gran cosa cada vez que dispersaba uno este dejaba una gran bocanada de humo blanco,mucho mayor a la que normalmente dejarian,cegándola temporalmente,esto no parecía afectar a los clones que seguían cargando con la misma eficiencia,conectando algunos dolorosos golpes

Lo único bueno era que el chico no estaba usando jyuuken,de lo contrario y debido a su confianza ya la hubiera incapacitado así que decidió tómalo mas en serio

Tomo uno de sus kunais y ato una tira de notas explosivas y salto tan alto como pudo

Al notar su movimiento los clones cargaron hacia ella,pero ya había saltado así que trataron de perseguirla para evitar que lo lanzara

"Huele a polvora"-Comento uno de los clones,todos voltearon al piso y una sola nota explosiva yacía allí,en medio de todos

"Anko sonrió maniáticamente…pero después quedo en shock al ver una mancha negra que no se había convertido en vapor que yacía bajo uno de los árboles en una marca de impacto

"Creo que me pase un poco"-Dijo la jounnin aterrizando en una de las ramas y despues bajando al piso

"Oi gaki,¿estas bie-"-En ese momento 2 kunais negros se plantaron frente a ella,levanto la cabeza y vio 3 Narutos parados en una de las ramas,todos con protectores negros,los 3 clones

Volteo la vista al que estaba herido,tenia protector blanco,por lo que forzosamente era el real-"Rindanse,esta muy herido,ya no puede continuar el examen"-Dijo Anko con un tono de orden

Uno de los clones bajo y se para junto al Naruto original y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras los otros 2 se colocaban como muralla entre Anko y su maestro

"El jefe no caera tan facil Anko-sensei,asi que prepárese"Dijo uno de los clones

Los 2 procedieron a quitarse la camisa y revelar un peso atado a su abdomen,ambos la desataron y la dejaron caer en el piso,levantando una gran cortina de polvo

Anko quedo conmocionada…¿el mocoso estaba haciendo todo eso con pesos?,volteo a ver al Naruto original y fue entonces cuando su mandíbula golpeo el suelo

"Ahora iremos muy enserio"-Dijo el Naruto original,colocándose en posición

00000000000000000

Kurenai se coloco en cuclillas,todo alrededor de ella estaba destrozado

"Esta bien…me convenciste"-Dijo ella mirando a la adolescente frente a ella

Cuando Sarutobi dijo que ella y Naruto estaban adelantados a su clase esperaba nivel alto-gennin…quizás y difícilmente un bajo-chunnin…

Pero la visión de Hinata Hyuuga con cientos de esferas de agua disparándolas todas al mismo tiempo como una enorme ráfaga de golpes era algo que en verdad de temerse…

Hinata se relajo y desactivo su byakugan,dejando caer todas las esferas de agua menos 1

"Arigato sensei,creo que debo despertar a Chouji e ir a salvar a Naruto-kun antes de que se pongan demasiado serios…podía ver como el ya esta forzando sus limites"-Dijo ella y camino hacia donde estaba Chouji dormido colocando la esfera de agua en su cara y reventandola,haciendo que el robusto ninja saltara gritando lo fría que estaba el agua,haciendo a ambas reír

'Solo espero llegar antes de que Naruto-kun empiece a usar 'eso'…'

00000000000000000000

Anko salto desesperada por alejarse de los borrosos bultos obscuros que corrian alrededor de ella…desde que el chico se habia quitado las pesas la batalla se habia vuelto mas cruda

Uno de ellos,el original,habia conectado un golpe en su estomago y Anko juraba que podía sentir como si le tomara las entrañas y las metiera en la licuadora,si eso era lo que uso contra el Uchiha no había duda de porque este perdido

Lo que mas le sacaba de quicio es que el rubio podía moverse como si nada hubiera pasado después de que esa explosión lo había golpeado de lleno

Planto una nota explosiva entre ella y sus perseguidores y aprovecho para sacar algo de distancia para atender sus heridas y pensar en un plan,pero no tenia mucho tiempo…el chico era como un sonar andante y no tardaría en detectar su paradero

"Je je je…pensar que voy a tener que usar esto contra un gennin"-Dijo sacando su ultimo kunai-"Preparate…Na-ru-to-kun"-Dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa casi diabólica

000000000000000000

Naruto permanecio quieto,buscando la señal de chakra de la jounnin sin éxito,ella había suprimido eficazmente su chakra haciendo sumamente difícil para el encontrarla como normalmente,sus clones también estaban fuera de la ecuación ya que la explosion los habia dispersado…así que decidió utilizar un método mas efectivo

"Dragon,rata,buey,pajaro…Estilo ninja:¡Onda de agua!"-Una esfera de chakra salio del cuerpo del ninja ciego y empezó a expandirse por todo el bosque

'No esta arriba…derecha ni izquierda…tampoco adelante…eso solo deja…'-"¡Debajo!"-Una enorme pitón surgió del suelo justo cuando Naruto salto de ese lugar y lanzo uno de sus kunais negros,atravesando la mandíbula del animal y dispersándola en una nube de humo de manera efectiva,pero un par de brazos lo atraparon por la espalda antes de que pudiera reaccionar,lo jalaron y justo cuando pensaba responder al ataque 2 cosas calidas y suaves se pegaron a su espalda desnuda

Inmediatamente su rostro se puso rojo,el no poder ver lo hacia inmune a muchas de las técnicas de distracción y perversión que algunas kunoichis utilizaban…pero su piel sensible a pesar de poder resistir bien el dolor lo hacia sumamente receptivo a las caricias…lo que Anko utilizaba era aun mas efectivo,habiando cortado su blusa con su propio kunai sus 'encantos' estaban en completo contacto con el rubio

"¿A-Anko-sensei…qu-que que cree que hace?"-Tartamudio el rubio

Anko sonrió ampliamente y empezó a frotar sus encantos de arriba hacia abajo contra el rubio-"Aw,te sonrojas,que tierno,el poderoso Hyuuga esta acostumbrado al dolor,pero apenas lo rosa una mujer y tiembla como gatito,creo que voy a divertirme contigo un poco"-Dijo ella lamiendo la oreja del rubio

"Ya es suficiente Anko,puedes dejar de torturar a Naruto"-Dijo una voz femenina desde atrás de ellos

Anko volteo para encontrar a Kurenai con una ligera sonrisa,un Chouji colorado y una Hinata con una mirada que prometía dolor

Inmediatamente soltó al rubio y abrocho su saco,cubriendo sus pechos de manera mas o menos efectiva

El rubio se puso de y se reunió con ellos,aun colorado por el contacto con Anko

"Bien"-Hablo Kurenai-"Me complace informar que el equipo S formado por Naruto Hyuuga,Hinata Hyuuga y Chouji Akamichi ah pasado la prueba gennin,felicidades"-Con esto los rostros de los jóvenes ninjas se iluminaron

"Muy bien mocosos,mañana nos veremos en la entrada de la torre hokage para nuestra primera mision,asi que no se les ocurra llegar tarde,retirence antes de que me ponga de modo para seguir jugando"-Dijo Anko con una sonrisa felina que hizo que los 3 salieron huyendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas

Una vez que ambas quedaron solas Kurenai sonrió

"Son unos chicos impresionantes…llegaran muy lejos,Hinata es muy buena con esos ataques a distancia apoyada por su byakugan…Chouji necesita mucho entrenamiento,pero algun día podría llegar a ser tan temible como su padre,aplastando muchos enemigos a la vez "

"Uno para atacar a lo lejos,uno para atacar a muchos…y con Naruto tenemos a uno que atacara sin importar que…¿sabes que una nota explosiva le detono en la cara y siguió peleando como si nada?"

"Vaya…oye…¿no se parece eso a…?"

"Desde la montaña,desde las sombras,por mentiras ya sean miles o sean uno,mi ira es imparable…por eso que yo sea el inmortal"

"Hokage-sama hizo bien al llamar a este equipo especial"

"No creo que sea equipo especial Kure-chan…por lo que vi hoy…este es un equipo que ya existio durante la primera guerra shinobi…pero no se volvio a usar desde entonces…"

Kurenai se torno seria y miro a su amiga de reojo-"Anko…no pensaras que…"

"Si…este no es el equipo eSpecial…es el Equipo Suicida…"

0000000000000

_Mansión Hyuuga_

En el momento en que Hinata y Naruto pasaron el umbral de la mansión Hyuuga,Naruto se colapso estrepitosamente al suelo

Hinata,asustada,se inclino junto a el,uno de los sirvientes corrio por ayuda

"Naruto-kun…lo has usado otra vez…¿no es asi?,sabes que solo debes hacerlo en caso de vida o muerte"-Dijo Hinata mientras ayudaba a Naruto a levantarse

"Gomen Hinata-hime…pero no podía fallar en este examen…"-Dijo Naruto,finalmente perdiendo la conciencia

Hinata solo podia observar como los sirvientes se llevaban el cuerpo de su amigo para atenderlo…

"Como odio esa tecnica…como odio El mar muerto…"

000000000000000000000

Tecnica asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

¿Que les perece?

Este cap resulto mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba,pero esta bien

¿Qué les espera al recién formado equipo s?

¿Qué es realmente la tecnica del mar muerto?

¿Anko llegara a usar sostén?

Esto y mas en el proximo cap de El Guardian Ciego!


	20. Voluntad

**Declaración**

Por este medio declaro que no soy dueño de Naruto…pero igual no soy dueño de muchas cosas asi que…no importa

0000000000000000000000000

_Esa noche en la torre hokage_

Los jounnin a los que se les asigno un equipo aspirante a gennin se encontraban en la oficina del hokage dando su reporte…hasta ahora los equipos del 1 al 6 habían reprobado o ni siquiera se habían presentado

"Kakashi,¿tu informe?"-Pregunto el hokage al jounnin cíclope quien tenia la nariz metida en su conocido libro naranja

"Ai"-kakashi volteo hacia el hokage y guardo su libro,sobre todo por las miradas que le lanzaban Kurenai y Anko-"Equipo 7 aprobado"

La reputación de Kakashi era bien conocida,todos los equipos que le habían sido asignados siempre reprobaban…pero tomando en cuenta que tenia al ultimo Uchiha era de esperarse que hubiera aprobado

El hokage asintió y paso la mirada a los últimos 3 jounnin-"¿Asuma?"

"Equipo 8 paso"-Dijo secamente quitando el cigarro de su boca

"Y por ultimo…el equipo S?"-Pregunto el hokage volteando hacia las 2 jounnin

"Equipo S aprobó hokage-sama"-Dijo Kurenai en un tono formal

"Los mocosos pasaron con todos los honores"-Agrego Anko en un tono mucho menos formal

Hotaru Sarutobi asintió y con un gesto de su mano mando a los jounnin sin equipo que se retiraran,una vez solos el anciano hokage torno su cara mas seria

"Ahora…quisiera un reporte mas detallado…empecemos contigo Kakashi"-Dijo el mirando al ninja ciclope

Kakashi tomo un hondo respiro y procedió a guardar su libro naranja-"Ai hokage-sama…el examen que decidí aplicar fue la prueba de los cascabeles"

"¿Uhm,y los mocosos pasaron?,esto va ser interesante"-Dijo Anko sonriendo ampliamente

"Bueno…como decía,al principio los 3 procedieron a ocultarse para planear su estrategia y el primero en tratar de enfrentarme fue Sasuke con taijutsu y ninjutsu…bedo decir que su ninjutso es algo avanzado para su edad,pero finalmente no logro mucho,después fue Shino…el fue un tanto mas complicado ya que sus insectos kakkai estaban drenando constantemente mis reservas de chakra pero finalmente no logro penetrar mis defensas…su control sobre sus insectos es impresionante pero su taijutsu deja mucho que desear y finalmente…Sakura…fue algo muy decepsionante,su reporte dice que tiene un control de chakra perfecto y es buena en la detección de genjutsu,pero al parecer omitieron el hecho de que posee una cantidad muy baja de chakra…y finalmente callo ante un simple genjutsu clase C…creo que hubiera tenido mas éxito si entrenara mas y no se dedicara tanto a cuidar su aspecto y a perseguir a Sasuke"-Termino el jounnin

Kurenai tomo un largo respiro y Anko bufo…el saber que una chica fan había logrado graduarse y seguir con sus tendencias era decepsionante para ellas que se tomaban muy enserio su deber como kunoichis

"Ma…pero en algún punto los 3 decidieron trabajar juntos…no lograron quitarme las campanas pero realmente hicieron una buena convinacion,cuando pregunte de quien había sido la idea de trabajar juntos me lleve la sorpresa de que fue Sasuke mismo quien lo sugirió…"-Dijo el jounnin sonriendo debajo de su mascara

"Bueno…al parecer todavía queda esperanza para el joven Uchiha…Asuma,¿Cuál es tu reporte del equipo 8?-Dijo el viejo líder volteando hacia el jounnin fumador

"Bueno…yo no tenia planeado ningún examen para ellos,asi que decidí probar sus habilidades mediante peleas y planteamiento de problemas…debo aceptar que tenia dudas de cómo funcionarían como equipo…pero resulto que los 3 funcionan muy bien juntos"-Dijo asuma dando una calada a su cigarro-"Kiba es los músculos del equipo,tiene el mejor taijutsu y energía de sobra,Shikamaru es el cerebro,el planea las estrategias a seguir y aunque carece de la iniciativa para ponerse a trabajar e Ino…bueno ella diría que es el espíritu del equipo,tiene el mando para poner a trabajar a Shikamaru y el mal humor para poner en su lugar a Kiba y hacerlo escuchar"-Dijo el barubudo jounnin riendo

"¿Qué tal si nos dicen como le fue al equipo especial eh Kurenai?"-Dijo Kakashi sonriendo hacia las 2 kunoichis

"Equipo S no es por especial Kakashi…es por suicida…¿no es asi hokage-sama?"-Contesto Kurenai mirando a los boquiabiertos presentes

El hokage tomo un hondo suspiro y miro las confusas caras de los jounnin-"Bien,supongo que será mejor que se los explique ahora"-El anciano líder dio una calada a su pipa y giro para mirar hacia la ventana que mostraba la durmiente aldea de Konoha-"Durante la primera guerra shinobi no todos los ninjas eran capaces de utilizar el chakra y realizar las proezas que ahora nos permite…por esos tiempos los clanes Senju y Uchiha eran los principales al punto de que si un Lord contrataba a los Uchiha el otro contrataría a los Senju,solo así podía haber batallas…pero hubo un grupo en particular que llamo la atención…un pequeño equipo formado por ninjas y samuráis que conocían el uso del chakra…eran los únicos capaces de enfrentarse a los Uchiha o Senju y salir con vida…por esa razón se les apodo como el 'Equipo suicida',por tomar misiones que cualquier otro consideraría un suicidio…el equipo de Kurenai y Anko esta formado pensando en esa misma alineación…un asesiono,un ilusionista,un experto en rango,un experto en combate contra múltiples enemigos y un experto en combate uno contra uno…"

"Pero…hokage-sama…¿No cree que es un poco arriesgado,formar un equipo así con solo gennins y un par de jounnins?-Dijo Asuma,ignorando las miradas fulminantes de Anko y Kurenai

"Puede ser,pero tengo confianza en las habilidades de mis jóvenes ninjas,ellos son realmente algo especial,¿no es asi Kurenai-san,Anko-san?-Dijo el Hokage girando una vez mas hacia los jounnin con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

"Ai,tienen un gran potencial y estoy segura de que llegaran lejos"-Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa de orgullo

"Eso o los arrastraremos hasta que lleguen…lo que suceda primero"-Dijo Anko sonriendo…de una manera un tanto escalofriante

000000000000000000000

_Al dia siguiente_

Esa mañana Kurenai y Anko esperaron a sus alumnos afuera de la torre hokage para tomar su primera misión

Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho

Chouji fue el primero en presentarse,siendo el que vivía mas cerca de la torre hokage se presento con 10 minutos de anticipación

Pero cuando llegaron los otros 2 miembros del equipo los 3 quedaron sorprendidos

Hinata lucia una cara de molestia y preocupación,lanzando miradas ocasiones a Naruto,quien vestía una yukata blanca y lucia el cabello amarrado,con su protector cubriéndole los ojos,pero lo que llamaba la atención eran sus vendajes,se podían ver debajo de su yukata como todo su pecho estaba vendado y su brazo izquierdo entablillado

Ambos se acercaron a sus senseis y compañeros y dieron una leve reverencia,aunque un poco rigida por parte de Naruto

"Bien mocoso…explica por que los vendajes,ayer cuando los dejamos ir estabas perfectamente"-Dijo Anko en un tono serio poco usual en ella

Hinata frunció el seño y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que Naruto suspiro

"Estoy así desde ayer Anko-sensei,por la explosión…es solo que use una técnica que me permitió seguir peleando…El mar muerto"-Dijo el alzando la cabeza ligeramente hacia ellas,al notar que no recibía respuesta alguna decidió continuar-"El mar muerto es una técnica que forma una silueta de chakra en mi interior…como hilos para una marioneta y eso me permite pelear aunque tenga huesos rotos o heridas…el chakra cubre esos problemas para permitirme continuar…el problema es que cuando mi chakra se termina el dolor es casi insoportable y generalmente pierdo el conocimiento…"

Anko silbo en asombro mientras que Kurenai negó ligeramente com la cabeza

"Naruto…aunque es sorprendente que hayas podido seguir en esa condición fue algo muy irresponsable de tu parte usarlo en algo con un examen…debes aprender a no sobrepasar tus limites"-Reprendió Kurenai al rubio,aunque lanzando miradas ocasionales a Hinata…al parecer no era la primera vez que utilizaba una técnica tan peligrosa e Hinata no le agradaba nada que la usara…era comprensible,después de todo según el reporte los eran muy unidos,lo que le llevo al entrenamiento de hoy…tenia pensado un par de misiones tipo D para que el equipo empezara a formar lazos…pero viéndolo claramente antes de que Naruto e Hinata pudieran ver a Chouji como un amigo e igual…el necesitaba entrenar…y viendo que no podrían realizar misiones con el estado de Naruto se le ocurrió una idea…¿Por qué no hacer ambos…unión en el equipo y entrenamiento para Chouji?

"Muy bien,dado que Naruto no podrá hacer misiones el dia de hoy,se encargara de realizar un programa de entrenamiento para Chouji mientras que yo y Kurenai le damos algunas recomendaciones y entrenamiento a Hinata,mañana cambiaran papeles y asi seguiremos hasta que Naruto se recupere de sus heridas…¿Alguna duda?"-Pregunto Kurenai mirando a sus estudiantes

Como solo encontró cabezas negando sonrió y el grupo se separo

00000000000000000

Chouji era un chico pacifico siempre y cuando uno no mencionara nada relacionado con su peso…pero en este momento estaba pensando seriamente en asesinar a cierto rubio sentando sobre su espalda…el ejercicio consistía en realizar cuantas largartijas pudiera con el sentado sobre su espalda…lo que no sabia es que Naruto a pesar de estar en su espalda seguía cargando una decima parte del peso que usualmente llevaba…lo cual eran mas de 50 kg…Chouji estaba sudando mucho y sus brazos ya le dolían…y eso no era lo peor

"Vamos Chouji…te faltan 100 mas…"-Dijo con voz aburrida Naruto

Tal vez si lo mataba ahora hasta Hinata lo entendería…¿verdad?

000000000000000

Un par de horas mas tarde finalmente llego la hora de la comida y vaya que tenia hambre,al parecer Naruto era un buen cocinero y había traído comida para todo el equipo,pero como solo estaban los 2 Chouji podría comer hasta reventar,rápidamente separo los palillos y tomo su plato de arroz

"¡Itadakimas!"-Fue su grito de batalla y lanzo sus palillos hacia el estofado…solo para verlos detenidos por los palillos de Naruto,Chouji lo miro un momento,estupefacto y cambio hacia los sashimi…pero de nuevo fue interceptado…

¡Rebanadas de huevo,rollos,estofado,carne en su jugo ni si quiera una fruta!

Una vena apareció en su frente y su ojo empezó a mostrar un tic

"¿Porque no comes Chouji…estas a dieta?"-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona,mientras tomaba un bollo de carne y se lo comía enfrente de el gennin de huesos anchos…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso,Chouji se levanto y lanzo su puño contra Naruto y quedo sumamente sorprendido al verlo conectar…entonces recordó los vendajes y lo herido que estaba

"O-oye Naruto estas bie-ugh"-Trato de disculparse pero cuando se acercó el puño del rubio conecto con su estomago y lo hizo retroceder

"Ya era hora…si quieres comer vas a tener que mostrarme que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…gordito"-Dijo el rubio extendiendo su palma sana hacia Chouji

00000000000000000000

Cuando Hinata,Anko y Kurenai llegaron a donde los otros 2 miembros del equipo avisaron que estarían el lugar parecía un campo de guerra…había hoyos por todo el lugar y marcas como si una enorme piedra hubiera pasado por allí,a unos pocos metros estaban Chouji y Naruto,ambos respirando con dificultades y muy sucios,cuando se dieron cuenta de que ellas ya habían llegado Naruto se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir a que le cambiaran el vendaje…Kurenai le permitió marcharse y le dijo que le daría las instrucciones con Hinata para mañana

"Bueno…¿nos vas a decir que paso aquí o que?"-Dijo Anko cruzando los brazos en un extraño tono serio

"Yo…bueno…estábamos entrenando…"-Dijo Chouji bajando la mirada pero con una expresión molesta

Kurenai suspiro…era obvio cuan frustrado estaba Chouji así que decidió terminar el día y les dio las instrucciones para el día siguiente

0000000000000000

Chouji caminaba de regreso a su casa pateando todo lo que se pusiera en su camino…estaba sumanete frustrado…

Naruto no solo lo superaba aun en el estado en que estaba…¡si no que todo el tiempo estuvo haciendo burla de su peso!

¡Y que si no era tan estúpidamente fuerte como para romper una piedra o tan rápido como para poder aplastarlo bajo su tanque de carne!

El tenia sus aspectos buenos como ninja…era confiable…y era…bueno…confiable…

"Chouji…¿Puedo hablar contigo?"-Chouji volteo con una mala cara hacia la voz…pero inmediatamente cambio y se sonrojo un poco al notar que era Hinata…

Ella era un objeto de devoción para muchos de los compañeros que tenia en la escuela ninja e incluso para algunos mayores…el incluido…pero nunca pudo hablarle debido al monstruo que siempre estaba con ella bajo el nombre de Naruto

"¿Qu-que sucede Hinata-san?"-Logro murmurar

"Yo…Naruto-kun te trato muy mal el dia de hoy,¿verdad?"-Dijo ella mirándolo directamente

"Estábamos entrenando…pero el realmente me empujo a los limites…Hinata-san…¿El siempre ah sido así?"-Pregunto Chouji mirándola a ella con una mirada de frustración mesclada con desesperación

Hinata suspiro y empezó se coloco a lado de Chouji,ambos empezaron a caminar por la calles de Konoha

"Naruto-kun se preocupa mucho por todos los que le importan…el esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de asegurarse de que estemos bien…por eso creo una técnica can horrible como el mar muerto…que fuerza un cuerpo herido a seguir peleando…pero no lo hace por ser malo o por buscar reconocimiento Chouji…dime…si llegara un punto en que Naruto-kun y yo llegáramos a necesitar que tu cuidaras de nosotros...¿Crees que podrías?...-Hablo Hinata entrelazando sus manos frente a su regazo

Chouji se quedo sin que responder…solo miro al piso…entonces Hinata decidió continuar

"Naruto-kun es duro contigo porque piensa que tienes potencial…el me lo dijo…ve un fuego en ti cada vez que te enojas…pero es frustrante para ambos que se necesite ofenderte para que muestres los fuerte que puedes ser"-Dijo Hinata deteniéndose,ya que ambos habían arribado a la casa de Chouji y sin decir adiós salto hacia los techos dejando solo al joven ninja con sus pensamientos…

00000000000000000

_A la mañana siguiente_

"Muy bien…el dia de hoy Hinata supervisara el entrenamiento de Chouji mientras que Anko y yo le damos algunos tips y correcciones a Naruto…¿Alguna pregunta?"-Dijo Kurenai a sus 3 estudiantes…según el medico Hyuuga Naruto tenia una capacidad de recuperación sumamente rápida por lo que solo duraría un par de semanas con los vendajes y entonces podría hacer misiones A si asi lo querían…lo cual era poco probable

"En realidad Kurenai-sensei…quisiera que Naruto supervisara mi entrenamiento también hoy"-Dijo Chouji captando la atención de los cuatro

"Si vendas no tiene ningún inconveniente…por nosotras esta bien"-Contestos Anko con una sonrisa

Como Naruto no tuvo ningún problema con la petición ambos grupos se separaron

00000000000000000

"Muy bien gordito…¿Qué vas a hacer ahora…quieres pelear?"-Dijo Naruto volteando hacia Chouji

Chouji tomo un hondo respiro y apretó los puños…y entonces….

"No taicho,¡quiero que me ayude a ser mas fuerte!"-Casi grito Chouji,asumiendo una posición de firme

Naruto se quedo quieto por un instante,como observando al chico frente a el…

"¿Estas seguro?...por que me encargare de hacer tu vida un infierno hasta que no crea que estes al nivel necesario…¿Queda eso claro Sr. Gordo?"-Contesto en una voz firme y desafiante

"¡Si taicho,estoy seguro!"-Contesto Chouji,sin moverse un centímetro

Naruto sonrió macabramente

"Chouji…creo que nos vamos a divertir…"

0000000000000000000

Tecnica Asesina: COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

¿Que les pareció capitulo?

Se que esta retrasado por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no tengo escusa…solo no era capaz de redactarlo correctamente,pero finalmente aquí esta

Chouji pareció tomarse en cuenta las palabras de Hinata y dará lo mejor de si para ser mas fuerte y un mejor ninja.¿Podra Naruto ayudarlo?

Se revela la finalidad del Mar Muerto y sus terribles efectos además de el significado el Equipo Suicida

Sigan pendientes de El Guardián Ciego!

Próximo capitulo:

**Primera misión:Una clase A!**


	21. Cambios,voluntad y algo que decir

**Primera misión:Una clase A!**

Tres semanas pasaron rápidamente para el equipo S y los cambios eran evidentes a simple vista,Chouji había cambiado su vestimenta,usando su bandana ninja en su cuello,pantalones rojos holgados y una camisa sin mangas negra,un chaleco negro con el kanji 'Fuerza' escrito en su espalda con hilo blanco,ademas de vendas en sus manos hasta el codo,aunque seguía teniendo un gran cuerpo ya no era solo un chico robusto si los músculos de sus brazos eran alguna señal

Naruto se había curado de sus heridas y finalmente eran capaces de empezar a realizar misiones…no faltaba decir que todo el equipo estaba ansioso,unos días antes el equipo 8 había sido asignado para una misión tipo C y Kiba no pudo evitar restregárselos en la cara,como el supuesto equipo especial estaba aun entrenando para empezar a plantar cebollas y pintar cercas

Una vez que entraron en la oficina del hokage notaron un pequeño perro blanco sentado en el escritorio y una mirada seria en el anciano líder quien volteo la mirada hacia ellos

"Kurenai- y Anko…llegan justo a tiempo,tengo una misión urgente para su equipo"-Dijo el bajando un papel y colocándolo en su escritorio

Kurenai y Anko estaban un tanto preocupadas…ese perro era Akamaru,el perro compañero de Kiba,y si estaba aquí sin su compañero solo podía significar que algo había ido mal con la misión

"Al parecer Tazuna,el cliente del equipo 8,omitió información vital con respecto a la misión…en vez de ser una misión tipo C resulta ser una misión tipo B…posiblemente A…y dado que la aldea de las olas no posee financiamiento suficiente no puedo mandar un equipo jounnin…ni siquiera uno chunnin ya que la mayoría ya están en misiones…así que eh decidido mandar a su equipo como apoyo…eso si sienten que están al nivel de la situación"

Las dos kunoichis voltearon hacia sus alumnos quienes a su vez voltearon hacia ellos con una mirada de determinación…este equipo no había sido creado para ser niñeras o perseguir gatos…ellos estaban preparados para algo mas retador y esta era su oportunidad para demostrarlo

"Hai hokage-sama,el equipo S tomara la misión"-Respondio Kurenai

"Perfecto,entonces saldrán tan pronto como sea posible,Akamaru aquí los guiara hasta ellos"-Dijo el Hokage señalando al pequeño perro blanco que ladro a forma de afirmación

"Muy bien equipo,la velocidad es clave para esta mision,no carguen nada que no sea absolutamente necesario y lleven ropas adecuadas,puede que el equipo este herido así que en cuanto mas rápido lleguemos de mayor utilidad seremos,los veré en 5 minutos en la puerta Sur"-Ordeno Kurenai en un tono serio a sus alumnos quienes tras un 'hai' unísono salieron de la oficina para prepararse

"Bien…esto si que será interesante"-Dijo Anko con una tenebrosa sonrisa en sus labios

000000000000

_5 Minutos después en la puerta Sur_

Kurenai y Anko permanecían de pie esperando a sus pupilos…la jounnin de ojos rojos no podía evitar estar nerviosa…la primera misión de su equipo y ya estaba catalogada como B…donde el radio de muerte de los gennin es de al menos un 40%

Pero una mano en su hombro llamo su atención,Anko no volteaba hacia ella,solo se contentaba jugando con un palito de dango en su boca-"Tranquila Kure-chan…estos chicos pueden manejarlo…y en cualquier caso tu y yo estaremos allí"-Volteo hacia su compañero y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas entre burlona y contenta

Kurenai sonrió un poco y asintió…justo a tiempo sus alumnos regresaron

Hinata cambio su kimono por un overol negro y una camisa china con mangas amplias de color lila,su bolsa de herramientas amarrada al lado de su cintura,los Hyuuga rara vez usaban shuriken y menos kunais,pero aun así uno nunca sabe cuando una simple herramienta puede ser de mayor utilidad

Chouji no cambio su vestimenta pero si cargaba algo extra,un pergamino de tamaño considerable en su espalda,pero gracias a su tamaño corporal y fuerza apenas si notaba el peso

Naruto,al igual que Hinata,cambio su yukata por un overol negro de entrenamiento con un chaleco beige encima,en su pierna amarrados con cordones 1 empaque largo de casi el tamaño de su muslo,ademas de su bolsa de herramientas al costado de su cintura

No había necesidad de decir nada entre ellos,apenas con un asentamiento de la cabeza tanto maestros como alumnos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo Akamaru quien apresuro el paso para regresar con su compañero

'Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo'-Penso Kurenai

* * *

"Este lugar…hay tanto chakra en el aire que se siente casi intoxicante"-Dijo Naruto en voz alta

Ni Kurenai ni Anko necesitaban especificaciones para saber que clase de batalla se había librado alli,los cortes en los árboles y en algunas rocas eran sin duda trabajo de Asuma,uno de los pocos usuarios del estilo de viento…sin embargo todo el piso estaba humedecido…y hasta donde sabían ninguno de los miembros del equipo 8 era sabia el estilo de agua…así que solo había una respuesta…fueron atacados por un ninja…

"Huelo sangre…"-Volvió a comentar Naruto en un tono mas serio

Kurenai mordió su labio…para que Asuma recurriera a sus técnicas de viento significaba que su oponente era fuerte…por lo menos un jounnin…tener un gennin con sentidos tan desarrollados como los de Naruto generalmente era algo bueno ya que podía darles información valiosa…pero al no ser un Inuzuka su olfato no era tan bueno como para poder deducir de quien era la sangre…o quien había ganado o al menos quien fue el que recibió menos daño…o si alguien había muerto…

"Debemos apresurarnos...Akamaru guíanos"-Ordeno Kurenai al pequeño perro que se sintió un poco amenazado,pero ladro en respuesta y empezó a correr hasta a puerto

"Aquí debieron haber tomado algún bote…pero no veo ninguno en los alrededores y hacer uno nos tomara mucho tiempo"-Dijo Anko frunciendo el seño…ella y Kurenai…posiblemente también Naruto podrían llegar caminando sobre el agua…pero Hinata aun no tenia las reservas de chakra necesarias y Chouji aun no conocía el ejercicio

"Déjenmelo a mi"-Dijo Hinata mordiendo su pulgar para hacer que unas gotas de sangre salieran de la herida y tras una serie de sellos golpeo la superficie del lago con su palma,produciendo una gran cortina de humo

"¡Técnica de invocación!"-Grito y al dispersarse el humo una enorme grulla blanca con la cabeza negra apareció

"**¿En que puedo servir a Hinata-sama?"-**Hablo la enorme ave en un tono femenino

"Auki-san,necesitamos que nos lleves a través del océano hasta la otra orilla por favor"-Dijo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia

El ojo del ave paso por los presentes y tras un momento asintió

"**No será problema,solo suban en mi lomo y los llevare**"-Dijo el ave doblando sus largar patas y acomodando su cuerpo en el suelo

Anko y Kurenai estaban medianamente sorprendidas ya que antes ya habían visto las invocaciones y sabían que Hinata poseía el contrato con las grullas…Chouji era otra historia…Kage,la grulla que Hinata invoco aquella vez frente a la clase,era posiblemente de la mitad de tamaño que esta otra grulla…

"Vamos…ella nos llevara hasta la otra orilla sin problemas"-Dijo Hinata sonriendo inocentemente a su equipo…

Los 4 ninjas subieron en el lomo de la enorme ave y esta empezó a caminar a enormes zancadas hasta que el agua le llego al cuerpo,entonces empezó a patalear para avanzar aunque lento,de forma constante y de esa forma lograron llegar sin mayor problema a la costa de la aldea de la ola

Agradeciendo a Auki por su ayuda la enorme ave desapareció en una enorme nube de humo

"Bien…Akamaru,guíanos hacia donde el equipo 8 esta"-Ordeno Kurenai y el este asintio,olfateando el aire a su alrededor y corriendo hacia donde su nariz lo guiaba

* * *

A simple vista Ino es solo una niña jugando a ser kunoichi mas con una obsesión por la moda y su apariencia

Esta ilusión hace difícil ver a la mente tras ella

Por ejemplo,durante la mayor parte de la academia ninja ella y Sakura compitieron por la atención del macho alpha de la clase,Sasuke Uchiha,quien poseía todo,una buena apariencia,un pasado obscuro,una actitud cool y un nombre que lo respaldaba…

Sin embargo en el ultimo semestre de la academia se presento un contendiente digno del Uchiha,con cabello rubio dorado,un porte noble y una apariencia entre intimidante y atrayente,Naruto Hyuuga

Ahora,cada uno de ellos tenia sus propios defectos,el joven Uchiha sencillamente tenia la simpatía de un pez muerto…y las mismas aptitudes de conversación…

Naruto por el otro lado poseía un defecto un poco diferente, no solo era ciego…sino que era el sirviente de Hinata Hyuuga,la heredera del clan Hyuuga

La mayoría podría optar por seguir con el joven Uchiha ya que este no solo era libre,sino que tenia un nombre con una gran fama y prestigio detrás de el

Pero Ino sabia que por muy lindo y costoso que sea un zapato no vale la pena si no puedes andar con el ni tres pasos,a veces hay que sacrificar lujo por conforte

Así pues aunque el joven Naruto era un sirviente de la casa Hyuuga,tambien era cierto que tenia una actitud mucho mas agradable y dispuesta,además de que si se llegaba el caso de tener una relación con el se podrían hacer negociaciones entre la casa Yamanaka y la casa Hyuuga

Esa era la principal habilidad de Ino,ser capaz de adaptarse a una nueva situación y sacar un mejor provecho de ella

Y era por eso que en este momento aun estaba con vida sentada a lado de un inconsciente Shikamaru y un herido Kiba

Durante el viaje hacia la aldea de la ola escoltando al viejo ebrio de nombre Tazuna dos Chunnins atacaron a Asuma envolviéndolo en una cadena de shurikens y cortándolo a la mitad frente a ella

Solo pudo gritar en silencio…por suerte Kiba y Akamaru reaccionaron a tiempo destrozando la cadena con golpe de sus garras,partiéndola a ta mitad antes de que pudieran envolverla a ella y a Shikamaru,provocando al mismo tiempo que el usuario de las sombras reaccionara y activara su atadura de sombras,paralizando a los chunnin lo suficiente para que el gennin salvaje y su compañero los noquearán

Después de que Asuma saliera de su escondite fue hasta entonces que ella noto el tronco tirado en el suelo,un requerimiento para la técnica de substitución y no pudo evitar sonrojarse en vergüenza cuando su sensei remarco como se había congelado y sin sus compañeros ella probablemente estaría muerta…

Eso hizo a la rubia reflexionar…todo este tiempo siempre critico a Shikamaru por ser tan flojo y a Kiba por ser puro ladrido y nada de mordida…y ahora era por ellos dos que podía volver a casa a ver a sus padres…la sola idea de no volver a verlos fue suficiente para hacer que lagrimas cayeran de sus mejillas

De repente las palabras de Naruto hicieron eco en su mente…

'_En el momento en que recibiste ese protector dejaste de ser una niña,mujer…persona…te convertiste en un arma de la aldea…y así te van a tratar…allá afuera te atacaran sin piedad alguna…si te atrapan lo mejor que puede pasar es que te maten rápidamente…lo peor…que te torturen por información para dañar Konoha…o usarte como esclava y productora de mas ninjas'_

Ino no noto cuando sus propios brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor,abrazandola de forma protectora…era realmente intimidante la idea de que allá afuera no dudarían en matarla o en forzarla a tener hijos solo para quitárselos y entrenarlos como maquinas asesinas…las ilusiones de grandeza y lujos rápidamente desaparecían como diluidas en agua

Pero su sensei la tranquilizo,colocando su mano en su cabeza y haciéndola mirar hacia el con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro y con la mirada la hizo voltear hacia sus compañeros,Kiba con los brazos cruzados,una sonrisa casi depredadora y con Akamaru en su cabeza,Shikamaru con las manos en sus bolsillos sonriéndole también

"Tienes buenos compañeros Ino"-Le dijo Asuma

Y ella solo sonrió y asintió levemente

* * *

Tras un poco de convencimiento en Tazuna por parte de Asuma el viejo ebrio revelo que la razón de que hubiera contratado ninjas era porque un millonario estaba tras su cabeza

Nada menos que Gato de la compañía embarcadora Gato

Esa sola razón subió inmediatamente la mision a nivel B…probablemente incluso A

A pesar de las noticias los gennins estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podían dejar al viejo por su cuenta ya que lo matarían inmediatamente y Kiba agrego que ya se habían encargado de dos chunnins

Asuma suspiro y volteo hacia ellos con un rostro serio

"Antes de que prosigamos quiero que sepan esto,las misiones están catalogadas por su nivel de peligro e importancia…las D tienen el nivel mas bajo,siendo solo simples labores manuales…las C tienen un rango de fatalidad de 10% entre los gennins...las misiones B tiene un rango de un 40%...pero en las A la probabilidad de encontrar ninjas de nivel Jounnin es muy alta y suben hasta un 70%...eso quiere decir que 7 de cada 10 gennins mueren en su primera misión tipo A y eso es cuando tienen un entrenamiento adecuado…¿aun sabiendo esto quieren continuar?"-Dijo el jounnin fumador bajando su cigarrillo

Los 3 gennins dudaron…7 de cada 10 es un numero muy grande…Ino estaba realmente asustada…

Kiba apretó los puños…no podía echarse a correr…ese no era el estilo de los Inuzukas…así que tragando saliva y armandose de valor levanto la cabeza-"Hagamoslo"

Shikamaru miro a su compañero…no había nada que quisiera mas que regresar y tirarse en el pasto a mirar las nubes ademas de que morir a manos de algún ninja loco por culpa de un anciano ebrio era lo ultimo en su lista de razones por las cuales morir…pero aun así había una aldea que los necesitaba…y regresar como si nada hubiera pasado no era una opción tampoco

"Estoy de acuerdo…pero necesitaremos refuerzos si vamos a encontrarnos con jounnins"-Dijo el joven Nara

Asuma asintió…refuerzos serian de gran ayuda si tenían que enfrentarse a ninjas de alto nivel…el problema era que no podía dividir a su equipo o las probabilidades de lograr sobrevivir se verían muy reducidas…entonces el jadeo proveniente de la cabeza de Kiba le dio una idea

"Bien…continuaremos la misión…Kiba,¿Puede Akamaru regresar a la aldea por si mismo?"-Pregunto el jounnin al usuario animal

Kiba lo miro dubitativo por un momento hasta que entendió y tomando al pequeño perro entre sus manos lo coloco en el suelo

Asuma escribió rápidamente una nota y amarrándola al lomo de Akamaru Kiba le dio la orden de ir hasta la torre Hokage a entregar el mensaje

* * *

A medida que su equipo avanzaba Ino podía ver cada vez menos…la niebla se volvía demasiado densa…y lo peor era que según Kiba estaba cargada de chakra,asi que todo el equipo 8 estaba en constante alerta,al punto de que incluso Shikamaru no había bostezado en todo el viaje

Repentinamente Asuma dio la orden de que todos se hecharan al piso,jalando a Ino y a Tazuna al tiempo que se tendía en el suelo,lo mismo hicieron Kiba y Shikamaru apenas a tiempo para que un enorme zambato pasara silbando peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas para clavarse profundamente en un arbol

Al tiempo de que el equipo se puso de pie de nuevo una figura masculina con pantalones con camuflage azul,sin camisa y vendajes alrededor de su rostro cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cara y una mirada petrificante

"Uhm…no te reconozco asi que hagamos esto rapido…entréguenme al viejo y podrán irse"-Dijo el hombre con una rasposa voz

Asuma se puso de pie y observo a la figura sobre la espalda y frunció el seño,el protector colocado de lado en su frente tenia el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla y además estaba atravesado con una línea,marcandolo como un ninja renegado…eso y la enorme espada lo delato

"Momochi Zabuza…ninja renegado de la aldea de la niebla,¿no es asi?...temo que no podremos entregarte a nuestro cliente..."-Dijo Asuma

Zabuza arqueo una inexistente ceja…para sobrevivir como un ninja renegado uno debe conocer a los ninjas que potencialmente podrían ser un problema y al analizar al hombre barbudo debajo de el no lo reconoció…pero si la faja que asomaba debajo de su chaleco chunnin

"Uno de los guardianes de fuego eh?,esto sera mas divertido de lo que pensé"-Dijo Zabuza saltando de su espada y arrancándola del arbol y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada formo un símbolo de manos frente a ellos

"Técnica de agua: Cortina de niebla"-Y tras esas palabras un grueso manto de niebla se alzo frente a ellos,nublando por completo la ya poca visibilidad

"Shikamaru,Ino…protejan al cliente,Kiba permanece con ellos…Zabuza es un experto en los asesinatos silenciosos…pero conmigo este truco barato no servirá"-Dijo Asuma escupiendo el cigarrillo y formando una sucesión de sellos rápidamente

"Tecnica de viento:Tornado"-Tras tomar un hondo suspiro Asuma soplo fuertemente provocando un pequeño tornado que disipo la niebla…el problema estaba en que Zabuza no estaba por ningún lugar

"**Ocho puntos…****higado, pulmones, columna vertebral, clavicula, yugular, riñones, laringe, corazon....¿Por cual deberia empezar?"**

"-Se escucho la voz de Zabuza que no parecía venir de ningun lugar en particular y al mismo tiempo de todos lados

Los jóvenes gennins estaban aterrados,incluso Kiba estaba teniendo problemas manteniendo la compostura,la presión del aura asesina del sujeto era como una tonelada de piedras en su pecho,impidiéndole incluso respirar,sin notarlo sus colmillos empezaron a alargarse igual que sus garras,su rostro tomo un aspecto mas salvaje mientras el sudor corría por su frente

"¡Kiba tranquilízate!"-Grito Asuma tomando sus cuchillas especiales y colocandose en guardia-"No dejare que les pase nada,asi que controlate!"

"Lindo…¿pero en verdad podras cumplir lo que dices?"-Y sin mas aviso los 3 gennins y el constructor vieron como la gran sombra de Zabusa se leventada en medio de su formación,levantando el gran Zambato como si fuera nada y dejandolo caer sobre la cabeza de Tazuna

Pero Asuma estaba preparado,a centímetros de que la enorme cuchilla de la espada golpeara la cabeza del constructor las navajas del Asuma detuvieron la espada sin problema alguno

Zabuza arqueo su inexistente ceja…ser capaz de para un golpe así necesitaba mucha fuerza…no cabía duda de porque el barbudo era uno de los guardianes…pero aun así fuerza bruta no seria suficiente,jalando la enorme espada pateo a Asuma haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros,mientras la afilada hoja forzó a los gennins a saltar para esquivarla,Shikamaru jalando al constructor para esquivar el golpe

Asuma se levanto preparándose para lanzar su jutsu de cuchillas de viento…solo para encontrar a Zabuza rascando su barbilla con los ojos cerrados

"Uhm…parece que seras mas entretenido de lo que pense"-Dijo el ninja renegado dirigiendo la mirada hacia Asuma una fuerte ola de aura asesina golpeo al equipo de Konoha,los pobres gennins y el civil Tazuna se encontraron de rodillas ante la fuerte presion,Asuma empezó a sudar frío…a lo largo de su vida había peleado con muchos ninjas…y si bien no se comparaba al aura de terror que el Kyuubi podía generar esto era sin duda alguna una de las auras mas poderosas que había sentido…y Zabuza no parecía siquiera esforzarse en hacerlo

"Si…muy divertido"-Dijo el espadachín sujetando fuertemente el mango de su espada,la 'Degolladora de cabezas' y sin mas corrió hacia el jounnin,jalando su espada con tal fuerza que a pesar de no tocar el suelo el polvo se levantaba tras ella,Asuma se cubrió usando sus cuchillos y de no haber usado su chakra para fortalecerlos lo mas probable es que los hubiera roto en mil pedazos,sin embargo el agudo dolor en sus dedos le avisaba que si bien sus cuchillas no se habían roto sus dedos si

Aprovechando el descuido del jounnin Zabuza jalo el zambato y usándolo como un bat golpeo el costado del jounnin y arrojándolo hacia un lago cercano

Asuma trato de salir del agua…pero encontró que moverse se hacia mas y mas difícil,sus dedos rotos dolían de forma punzante con cada brazada,pero debía seguir intentándolo…hasta que noto que a pesar de ya no moverse era jalado hacia arriba,hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Zabuza otra vez

"¿Te gusta?,esta es mi prisión de agua,pero no te molestes en tratar de escapar…es mas fuerte que el acero…ahora…después terminare contigo…los negocios antes del placer"-Dijo Zabuza con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa debajo de sus vendajes,levanto su mano formando el símbolo del carnero a la altura de su rostro y el agua debajo de sus pies empezó a levantarse,tomando rápidamente una forma humanoide hasta formar un clon de Zabuza y su arma

* * *

"N-no…no puede ser,Asuma-sensei!"-Grito Ino mientras temblaba retrocediendo

En apenas unos minutos ese sujeto…no…monstruo…ese monstruo había acorralado a su sensei,un jounnin de alto nivel de Konoha,como si fuera solo un niño

"Nos matara…nos matara,nos matara,nos-"-Empezó a murmurar en histeria la gennin solo para que Shikamaru la abofeteara,no de forma cruel,sino para llamar su atención

Este no era el Shikamaru que se quedaba dormido en las clases…o que a todo decía 'Que fastidio'…este era un Shikamaru frío y calculador…un ninja

"¿Crees que no lo se?...si huimos matara a Asuma-sensei y luego nos perseguirá para matarnos…incluso si dejamos al constructor lo hara solo para que no informemos que lo encontramos aquí…que fastidio"-Dijo el volteando hacia Kiba y asintiendo ligeramente antes de colocarse en posición de loto y formar una extraña señal de manos

Kiba gruño sonoramente…el aura asesina aun colgaba en el aire y estando separado de Akamaru hacia que sus instintos mas básicos salieran a flote…quería huir,quería pelear,quería ponerse a salvo y proteger a su manada

El clon de Zabuza empezó avanzar lentamente hacia ellos cargando el zambato en el hombro

Sin poder contenerse Kiba corrio hacia el clon con las garras extendidas usando su mayor velocidad...solo para que Zabuza se moviera un poco a su izquierda,quedando su brazo libre frente a y sus garras ni siquiera rozaron el pecho

La mano del renegado atrapo al por la frente y lo estrello fuertemente en el piso-"Esto es ridículo…niños jugando a ser ninjas…los estándares de Konoha realmente se han relajado"-Pateando al Ninja bestial en la cabeza lo regreso a lado de una petrificada Ino y un aun meditativo Shikamaru-"Para poder llamarse ninjas…deben asesinar…darse a conocer por el miedo de sus enemigos…cuando menos…entrar en el libro ANBU"-El clon-ninja de la niebla frunció el ceño y bajando la punta de la espada decidió que esta pelea había dejado de ser divertida-"Los matare…"-Dijo casi como un susurro

"Ino"-Dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie con sudor en la frente-"Este loco nos va a matar en serio si no lo detenemos…yo lo distraeré y cuando veas una apertura…ataca"

Sin esperar la respuesta de su compañera Shikamaru cargo hacia el clon sacando un kunai de su bolsa de herramientas

El clon gruño ligeramente ante la molestia y levanto la enorme espada por encima de su cabeza,dejandola caer apenas el gennin entro en su rango,sin sorprenderse realmente de que este lograra esquivarla…aunque fuera por milímetros,dejando algunos de sus cabellos tras el,tampoco se sorprendió cuando arrojo el kunai a su cara ,moviéndola ligeramente para esquivar el arma,dejando que esta se clavara en uno de los árboles cercanos…o como el pequeño gennin cayo de rodillas ante el poderoso gancho que le dio en el estomago...

Lo que si lo sorprendió ligeramente fue ver a la pequeña gennin usar a su compañero como plataforma para saltar con un kunai empuñado con ambas manos directo a su oojo para apuñalarlo…en serio era patético con un movimiento de su espada la par…un movimiento de…por que no podía mover su brazo!?

El kunai perforo el ojo del clon,desestabilizando su estructura y convirtiéndolo en agua nuevamente sin poder ver que era lo que había pasado

Pero el original si lo vio…el chico había hecho alguna técnica extraña fusionando su sombra con la del clon e impidiéndole moverse…

"Ya veo…así que el chico es un Nara eh?...no suelen salir mucho de Konoha…muy listo no me lo esperaba…pero no volveré a caer en un truco tan simpleton"-Rio ligeramente Zabuza,con su mirada clavada en los gennins y formando nuevamente el simbolo de mano de el carnero

"¿¡Y en esto fenómeno sin cejas!?"-Una voz como gruñido sonó desde arriba de Zabuza haciéndolo voltear y casi por instinto bloqueo el golpe del joven Inuzuka

"Casi per-agh!"-Grito el Ninja renegado cuando el ninja bestial,al ver bloqueado su golpe giro sobre si y se lanzo a su cara,golpeando su nariz con la frente y forzándolo a retroceder…liberando así a Asuma de la prisión de agua

"Maldito mocoso…"-Dijo Zabuza casi como un gruñido antes de arrojar al gennin bruscamente hacia la orilla,haciendo rebotar en el suelo varias veces hasta estrellarse contra un árbol

"Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"-Escucho el ninja renegado detrás de el…solo para voltear y encontrar a Asuma con una expresión seria en el rostro,su mano derecha en forma de palma a la altura de su pecho mientras que la otra yacía baja con los dedos maltratados…

"¡Maldito…te matare de una vez por todas!"-Grito el exninja de la niebla antes de correr sobre el agua hacia el jounnin de Konoha,empuñado la enorme degolladora de cabezas…sin embargo apenas se acerco unos metros una enorme deidad aparecio detrás de Asuma y sin dar tiempo a Zabuza de bloquear o esquivar la enorme palma lo golpeo en el pecho como un elefante

Usualmente la palma divina de los monjes del fuego se limitaba a un golpe cuando no se poseía el nivel adecuado…pero la determinación y el ansia por proteger a sus alumnos llevo a Asuma a sobrepasar ese limite,haciendo que el pacifico rostro de la deidad se tornara en una furiosa expresión demoníaca,liberando una ráfaga de puños hacia el ninja renegado,al punto de que este terminara en la orilla,sangrando y maltrecho

Asuma dio un par de pasos casi hundiéndose en el lago…casi inconciente empezó a acercarse Zabuza,tomando uno de sus cuchillos especiales lo apretó fuerte con su mano útil-"Aquí se acaba Zabuza"

Sin embargo,antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final algunas senbon se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza,quien emitió un leve quejido antes de caer al piso

"Tiene razón…se acabo"-Dijo un Ninja apareciendo a lado del cadáver de Zabuza,portano una mascara y un kimono de batalla verde Asuma lo identifico como un Ninja ANBU de la aldea de la niebla

"Agradezco su ayuda…ahora me llevare el cuerpo con permiso"-Y sin dar tiempo de que el jounnin preguntara nada el Anbu levanto el cuerpo y en una cortina de humo desapareció

Momentos en silencio se convirtieron en minutos…hasta que de entre los arbustos un aterrado y aun temblando Tazuna emergió,mirando hacia los ninjas de la hoja

"…¿Ya termino?"-Pregunto el….

Y en ese momento Asuma cayo desmayado como un saco de piedras…

Ino miro a su sensei en el piso…Shikamaru también se había desmayado sin que nadie lo notara…seguramente debido al esfuerzo de capturar a Zabuza con su técnica de sombra…y Kiba apenas si podía levantarse del suelo

"Bien…esta misión apesta…"-Dijo Ino…mientras Tazuna salto asustado de la ardilla que salio de entre los arbustos

* * *

Fue un viaje penoso,cansado y difícil,con el viejo constructor de puentes cargando a Asuma e Ino cargando como podía a Shikamaru mientras que Kiba hacia lo mejor por no quedarse demasiado atrás…pero finalmente llegaron a la casa de Tazuna donde su hija los recibió…haciendo un sin fin de preguntas…

Generalmente Ino hubiera sido amable y contestado…por que ella siempre era una chica muy educada…pero cargar al pesado cuerpo de Shikamaru mientras este murmuraba cosas sobre gente problemática con espadas gigantes había puesto su humor en el drenaje…así que de la forma mas civilizada grito por un lugar donde tirar el saco bueno para nada de carne que era su compañero y algo de comer fue como ella,sus inconcientes maestro y compañero y su otro semi-completo compañero terminaron en la habitación de Tazuna con unas hogazas de pan y te mientras Tsunami,la hija del constructor,les preparaba algo mas abundante…

Así que estaba por mas decir que Ino se sentía como un perro…no…los perros llevaban buena vida en comparación en este momento…solo moviendo sus pequeñas colas blancas y jadeando mirandola con por darle un poco del pan que tenia en la mano

"No molestes Akamaru…¿¡AKAMARU!?-Grito Ino levantando al pequeño perro en sus brazos y estrujándolo fuertemente hasta que este se pusiera azul

Pero si Akamaru estaba aquí entonces esos significaba que..!

Sin escuchar las quejas de Kiba lanzo al pequeño perro hacia su amo y bajo las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron

Podría ser?...seria que quizá?...

En cuanto bajo las escaleras y cruzo el pasillo justo en la puerta principal Tsunami estaba parada junto a un grupo de 3 mujeres y dos muchachos…

"Equipo S reportándose como grupo de apoyo"-Dijo en un tono serio y formal la mujer de ojos rojos y cabello negro…

En ese momento algo dentro de Ino se levanto…como si un enorme peso le hubiera sido levantado...sus piernas fallaron y callo de rodillas al piso,luego bajo mas hasta sentarse…su cabeza de lado y una pequeña risa incrédula escapando de sus labios…

Habían venido a ayudarlos…su sensei,Shikamaru y Kiba estarían bien…lamiendo sus labios y buscando cientos de frases que decir a sus compañeros sobre lo aliviada que estaba o lo mal que la habían pasado finalmente murmuro…

"¿Estoy muy despeinada?..."

* * *

Sera?

No sera?

El ·$&#€& capitulo salio?

Pues si!!!!

El Guardián Ciego no esta muerto…andaba de parranda!!!!!


End file.
